Pokémon Tales: A New Game
by NightSlayer344
Summary: After losing his battle against Ethan at Mt. Silver. Red decides to leave Kanto and start a new Pokémon journey through the Hoenn region, wanting to meet new people and see new Pokemon that awaits for him there. The first entry of Pokémon Tales.
1. A New Game

In the snowy part of the Johto region, there was a snowy mountain that was high that it can reach the gates of Arceus' home. There in the near edge of the snowy mountain, an epic pokemon battle between two champions was going on. In this battle there was a fire type pokemon known as Typhlosion.

This Typhlosion belong to a ten year old trainer from New Bark Town from the Johto region, named Ethan Gold. The other pokemon that Typhlosion was having a battle with is a Pikachu; belonging to the one and only Red, a fourteen year old pokemon trainer from Pallet Town in the Kanto region as well as the Champion of that region.

Ethan had recently won to become the new Johto region champion, defeating Lance and the Elite Four with his pokemon and as well as defeating the Kanto gym leaders thanks to his pokemons that got him so far. On his journey he also encountered some legendary pokemons like Lugia who he caught with a heavy ball, and battle Suicune and became its trainer. Battle and beat Neo-Team Rocket, who were trying to bring back their former leader Giovanni.

The New Bark trainer was currently having one of his biggest challenge yet, for he was facing the Kanto region Champion Red. An idol that Ethan looked up to as a kid and wished to battle him one day, which was having happening right now. He heard of Red, when rumors spread around that he was at the top of Mt. Silver training his pokemon for three years after becoming champion in the Kanto region.

The pokemon battle was tough as Ethan thought it was, for both him and Red were down to their last pokemon. Ethan was having the time of his life battling the Kanto champion and so was Red who was having fun, for he had a small smirk on him. Both Pikachu and Typhlosion huffing and puffing their air out into the cold winds of Mt. Silver.

As the two pokemon stare down each other, Pikachu finally lost all fatigue and fell to the ground unable to battle anymore, shocking the New Bark trainer and Pallet Town trainer as well. Ethan let out a huge smile of joy and jumped in the air in celebration.

"I did it!" Ethan said. "I won against Red!" Ethan said happily, beating his childhood hero. Ethan ran up to his Typhlosion and gave his pokemon/best friend a hug for their victory.

"We did it Typhlosion! We finally beat Red!" Ethan said, as he and his Typhlosion jumped in joy. Ethan looked over to Red to see him picking up his Pikachu in his arm with a soft smile appearing on him.

"Looks like we lost huh?" Red smiling at his Pikachu.

"Chu." Pikachu responded with a small nod.

"Don't be sad Pikachu, I'm kinda glad I lost." Red said, with a smile. "Pika?" Pikachu tilted his head, confused by his friend's word. "You'll see why." Red responded back as he notice that Ethan was coming towards him.

"Red, I just want to say that it's a honor to have a battle with you and…" Ethan stopped talking when notice that Red was walking towards the edge of the mountain with his Pikachu in his arms.

"Red what are you doing? Stop! You're gonna fall!" Ethan said, as he tried to reach for Red.

It was too late as Red jumped off the cliff. "RED!" Ethan shouted. The New Bark Trainer couldn't believe what just happen.

"Oh no, he's he's he's…" Ethan stutter his words. A little after, Ethan heard a mighty roar from the edge of the mountain.

Ethan quickly ran to the edge of the cliff and looked down below to see a Charizard quickly flying up. On the Charizard's back was Red, who alongside his Pikachu on his shoulder landed in front of Ethan, who was confused and angry on what just happened just now.

"W-what?" Ethan spat out .

"Fool you didn't I! Woooo!" Red mocked as he got off his Charizard with a cheerful smile on his face.

"Pikachu!" the yellow mouse said happily.

"I know right, we totally got him scared." Red said, giving high fives to both his Pikachu and Charizard as they all laughed.

"What's going on?!" Ethan shouted.

"Ethan right?" Red said, making sure he got the young trainer's name right.

"Yeah. Why did you jump off the cliff?" Ethan wanting to know.

"Oh that? I just wanted to scare you is all. It's gets very boring here at Mt. Silver you know, so I wanted to laugh." Red said. "Also, congratulations on beating me.

Red walk towards the New Bark trainer and gave him a respected handshake for his victory. "You show me during our battle, the strong bond of your pokemon that you have with them and that what helped you during our battle." Red said, still shaking the young trainer's hand.

Ethan, still a little upset from what just happen decided to shake it off, after all what kinda entertainment can you get at a mountain anyways. "It kinda reminds of myself when I faced off against Blue to become champion." Red happily thinking back to his younger days.

"Thanks Red, that means a lot coming from you." Ethan said.

The two later sat on the edge of the mountain as Red's Charizard was used it's flaming tail to keep them warm and his Pikachu and on his shoulder and his Espeon on his other shoulder, which is a female. (I know it's a male in G/S/C, but it's a girl in this story. In fact, it's the only girl in Red's team while the other five are males.) Red and Ethan let all of their pokemons out of their poke balls to meet and greet with one another.

The two talked as Ethan was telling Red about his pokemon journey. Getting his starter Pokemon and facing both the Johto and Kanto gym leaders, and faced the Elite Four and Lance. Ethan even told Red how Team Rocket came back and caused trouble and their motive to bring back Giovanni to lead Team Rocket again, but manage to defeat Team Rocket completely. Hearing all this impressed Red very much and can see why he lost to Ethan and gave him a nod of respect, glad that he lost to a trainer like Ethan.

Red with his Pikachu, Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Snorlax, and Espeon. (Red also has a Lapras, but it's in his box.) Ethan let out his Typhlosion, Politoed, Aipom, Sudowoodo, Togetic, and Sunflora. All the pokemon were talking to each other about their battle, laughing, and playing.

"So Red, what are you going to do now? Since you lost." Ethan asked.

Red put a hand on his chin, "You know what? Good question, I never really thought about it. All I have been doing since I got here was nothing but training my pokemon." Red thinking of his next plans of life.

"That and I've been eating nothing but Golbats and Seakings while surfing on the waters near Mt. Silver to stay alive." Red said.

Ethan was taken by surprise of Red's diet as he turned around to see Red's Snorlax munching on a dead cooked Seaking on a stick.

Red's Snorlax smiled and waved hello at Ethan "Lax! (Translation: Hey, what's up?)" Snorlax spoke, beginning to eat more of the dead Seaking.

"Don't worry about that Seaking. There are plenty more where they came from. Its like there's an infinite amount of them here." Red patting Ethan's shoulder.

"You know Red, a lot people have told me that you're not a very sociable person and that you always stay quiet." Ethan said.

"Really? People have said that about me?" Red said, shocked.

"I just have a really bad throat okay. It gets easily infected." Red confessed, as he rubbed his throat.

"Blue, Oak, and your mom told me." Ethan said. "You met my mom?" Red said, looking at the young trainer.

"Yeah, when I went to Pallet Town to see if you were home or not, I met your mom. She's a cool mom if she let's you stay up here on the mountain for three years." Ethan chuckled.

Red also chuckled, "She sure is, I should visit her when I'm done doing my business here." Red said, looking at far distance from the mountain edge he was sitting on.

"Red, you still haven't answer my question. What are you going to do now since you lost?" Ethan asked once more.

Red smiled, "I think I'm gonna start a new pokemon journey." Red standing up, clenching his fist tightly.

"You are?" Ethan surprised, looking up at the Pallet Town trainer.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about going to a new pokemon journey for a while now. Just thinking about seeing new pokemons, meeting new trainers, and seeing new places makes me excited." Red said.

"I think it's also the perfect time to do so, especially since I lost to you. I'm gonna think of my journey as my own Master Quest. I'm just a kid from Pallet Town with a brand new world to see. I don't know what's ahead, but it won't get the best of me. There so much to learn and battles to be won. I advance so far and still there is always more to come." Red said, forming his hand into a fist.

Ethan awestruck by Red's word only to realize something was wrong with them, "Wait a minute, isn't those the lyrics to-" Ethan was cut off from Red.

"I don't know what are you talking about." Red cut Ethan off, darting his eyes left and right.

"Look, the point is I'm excited okay. Now if you excuse me Ethan. I'm gonna pay my mother a visit." Red said, taking out of his poke balls and called back his team in it, except Pikachu and Charizard.

Red looked at Ethan, "Since you beat me, now you have to stay up here in the mountains until somebody beats you." Red said.

"What do you mean?" Ethan confused.

"It's the rule of Mt. Silver. Who ever beats the champion here at Mt. Silver must take his or her spot and battle any trainer that comes up here. It's nature's law, man." Red said, in a chill tone.

"But what if I don't want to stay here." Ethan protested.

"Well too bad, especially since you're the champion of both Johto and Kanto. You're gonna have a lot of pokemon trainers coming up here to challenge you, so be prepare." Red poked Ethan's chest and began to walk away.

"Oh also be prepare to have people think you're a mute, emo, and have like annoying fangirls draw emo fan art of you. You're also gonna have like fan theories of why you're here at Mt. Silver dead or something. Trust me, it's coming to you hard like a rainstorm." Red waved goodbye.

"Wait! Red!" Ethan ran up to the former champion. "What am I suppose to do while I'm here?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know. Whatever you want I guess." Red scratched his black raven hair. "But you can't leave the mountain though." Red said, as he walked away, shrugging his shoulder.

"Word of advice, if you plan to eat from the endless amount of Golbats from the caves of Mt. Silver. Make sure you first squeeze out the poison out of them, before you eat them. Otherwise you're gonna end up having diarrhea for weeks. Trust me, it's not fun. Maybe I'll come back and visit ya and battle." Red nodded his head as he hop on his Charizard and his pikachu on his shoulder.

"Alright Charizard, take me back to Pallet Town!" Red yelled out his command. Charizard let out a mighty roar that echo through the mountains of Mt. Silver and began to flap his dragon wings. In a few seconds, Red and his Charizard blasted off into high speed as they left Ethan, who wasn't sure about being champion anymore.

"Maybe trying to become champion was a bad idea." Ethan frowned, watching Red fly away with his Charizard. Ethan then felt someone tap on his shoulder. The New Bark trainer turn around, only to find his childhood friend, Lyra Crystal, and her Marill next to her, smiling at him.

"Oh hey Lyra, what are you doing here?" Ethan asked his childhood friend.

"Is this where the line starts?" Lyra asked back. Ethan was confused by what she meant, until he looked behind Lyra to find a long line of trainers who were there wanting to fight him for his champion title, including his own mother.

"Oh Krabby baskets." Ethan cursed out.

With Red

Red was still on the back of his Charizard as they were still soaring in the blue sky. The trainer almost forgot how beautiful the sights of Kanto was as he flew over them. He missed feeling the wind hit his face and his raven hair waving in the wind. It was giving Red fond memories when he first went on his Pokemon journey years ago and made him want to start a new journey even more just to experience this, but with a new place.

Even his Pikachu, who was on his shoulder was happy seeing the view of Kanto as he chanted in glee. Red smiled when saw his hometown Pallet Town coming to his view. The trainer then commanded his Charizard to descend near the door his home. Charizard let out another roar before landing in front of Red's home.

The Pallet town trainer hopped off from his dragon and gave it a pat, "Nice flying buddy, now take a nice break. It was a long ride from Mt. Silver after all." Red chuckled a bit. Charizard nodded his head as Red called him back to his poke ball.

"Boy I tell ya, this place isn't really much of a town with just three buildings here." Red said, looking at his house, Blue's house, and Oak's lab.

Red then turn to face the front door of his house and let out his breath, feeling a bit nervous about meeting his mother after three years. Red feared that his mother will yell at him for not keeping in contact with her over the three years since he's been gone from his pokemon journey.

"Well, here goes nothing. Wish me luck, Pikachu." Red looking at the yellow mouse.

"Pika pika pika. (Translation: You got this man.)" Pikachu patting Red's shoulder in comfort. Red put his hand on the doorknob and turned it.

As Red slowly enter his home. The first thing he heard was the sound of the kitchen sink being active. Red made his way towards the kitchen to find his loving mother Violet, washing the kitchen plates as she was humming a soft tune that sounded lovely just by hearing it.

Violet had long violet hair which was the reason she was named Violet. She was wearing a long dark red house dress with a white apron over it and wore black shoes. She has some curvy hips that other women would kill for and men like it.

She was quite attractive for her age considering she's only in her mid thirties. I guess you can say that Red's mom has it going on because of her nice, perky, and gigantic…..earrings. (What do you think I was gonna say?)

"Hey…..Mom. " Red let out nervously. Violet stopped washing the dishes and turned to find her son Red and his Pikachu next to him. "It's been a while." Red chuckled as his mother looked at him.

Violet let out a shout, "Red!" Violet happily shouted as she ran to her son. Violet then gave a huge motherly hug. "Red! My baby boy! How I missed you, dear!" Violet said, hugging her son.

"Mom! I can't breathe!" The trainer's face was red from the lack of oxygen.

Violet let go of her son, "Oh my beloved challenger! You don't know how worry I was for you!" Violet giving a light hug.

"I'm sorry that I made you worry mom. I should have called you during the three years when I was away." Red hugging his mother back.

"It's okay dear. You're here now and that's what matters." Violet let go of her son and kissed his cheek.

"Plus, It's actually my fault that I never got you your own cell phone. I guess spent too much on those running shoes of yours." Violet blushed in embarrassment and wipe a tear from her eye.

"Red, I kept your room nice and clean while you were away. Why don't go to your room and rest up. While I make your favorite meal and you can tell me what happen during your journey. I would love to hear it." Violet said.

"Thanks mom for cleaning my room, I can't wait to tell you what happen when I was gone. Come on Pikachu, let's head to my old room." Red looked at his yellow partner.

"It's good seeing you too Pikachu." Violet called out.

"Pika!" Pikachu answered with a thumbs up as he walked alongside Red.

Red reach the door of his room and open it. Red felt nostalgic hit him hard as he looked at his old room that still had his tv, NES, PC, shelves of books, and bed.

"Woah! Mom did a good job keeping the place the way it is." Red said. Pikachu ran to towards Red's bed and began to jump on it playfully, giving himself a fun time.

"Pika Pika pikachu!" The yellow moused chanted.

Red let out a short laugh, walked towards his bed, and laid on it as he stared up at the ceiling.

"It sure feels great to be home. I think I'll take a quick short nap. I haven't sleep in a bed for a while now since I've been sleeping on the cold floor for three years." Red said, as he lifted his head and looked at Pikachu.

"What about you? What you are gonna do?" Red asked.

"Pika pikachu!" Pikachu said, as he pointed to Red's old NES system that was still hooked up to the tv in the center of the room. Pikachu was planning to play the NES.

"Well have fun buddy. Just don't sit close to the tv." Red said, lowering his head on his pillow and went for a quick nap.

Moments later

Red was now down stairs in his kitchen, eating his favorite meal that his mother made for him. Violet watch her son happily eat his meal as he was pretty much devouring every part of it from his plate. Violet even made some special meals for Pikachu, which he also eating it non stop. Violet giggled seeing how her son and his Pikachu were a lot like as they ate. The two are inseparable from each other.

After all, Pikachu was Red's first pokemon. He first started his pokemon journey through the Kanto region when Professor Oak caught Pikachu in the tall grass when Red was really eager to get ahead start on his journey. Originally, Professor Oak was planning to give Red a Eevee as his first pokemon, but Blue impatiently took Eevee first and gave Red the capture Pikachu instead.

Red's Pikachu has become famous all over Kanto since it was his most level up pokemon in his team. Red's pikachu is even strong and fast enough to take down a Raichu on its own. Red used his Pikachu to face off against Blue's Flareon on their final battle to become champion. Since then, Red has inspired many trainers to catch their own Pikachus and hopefully train them to become strong as his.

When Red was done finishing his meal. He told his journey through Kanto and the types of pokemon and people he met. He talk about the tough gym battles his pokemon fought. He talked about his encounters with Team Rocket, caught all 150 pokemon and caught Mewtwo with a Master Ball that was given to him. He even told her about his time at Mt. Silver and his loss against Ethan Gold.

"Wow Red, that's amazing. Dangerous, but amazing." Violet let out a small gasp.

"Yeah, I guess I did what no 11 year old kid ever did. I'm probably the first one to do all that sorta stuff." Red thought out loud.

"Would you mind letting me see your pokemon that you have with you right now. I love to see them." Violet asked her son, who smiled at his mother's request.

"Sure thing mom, but I'll show you outside the house. Most of my pokemon are way too big to fit in here." Red said, as he and his mother got up from the kitchen table. Once the table made it outside the house. Red pulled out his poke balls from his belt.

"Alright guys! Come on out!" Red shouted out as he threw his poke balls in the air.

The poke balls burst open as one by one Red's pokemon appear in front of him and his mother. Out came his Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, Snorlax, and Espeon. Violet looked at each of Red's pokemon, amazed to see the size and strength he built up for them.

"I'm impressed Red, your pokemon are in tip top shape." Violet said, rubbing Snorlax's belly that he was enjoying. Espeon then walked up closer to Red's mother, wanting to meet her. Violet's eye widen in joy when she laid her eyes on Espeon.

"Oh my goodness aren't you the most beautiful looking pokemon that my son has." Violet said, as she picked up Espeon in her arms.

Violet then scratched under Espeon's chin, making her chant happily.

"Espeon es! Espeon! (Translation: Oh that feels good! Scratch me more!)" Espeon said, enjoying the attention.

"How about I make some meals for all of you. As a "thank you" for looking out for my son." Violet said, looking at Red's pokemons.

All of them chanted in a "thank you" as Violet giggled at their excitement, especially Snorlax, who was rubbing his belly at the thought at the kind of meal that Red's mother was planning to make for them. Red smiled seeing his mother and his pokemon team get along. Red then felt something in his pocket and took it out. What it was is his old Pokedex that given to him by Professor Oak, that cause him to look at Oak's lab building and frown at it.

"Mom, how about you and my pokemon get to know each other a bit more. I'm going to Oak's lab to have a word with him." Red said.

"Sure thing, take your time." Violet made out, as Red's Espeon was cutely rubbing her cheeks against her's.

"Let's go meet up with the Professor, pal." Red said, looking at the yellow mouse.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted as he hoped on Red's shoulder and headed towards the lab together, leaving the rest of his pokemon team with his mother Violet.

Red and Pikachu enter the lab of the professor pokemon, looking at the shelves stacked with books of research. On the left and right were Professor Oak's lab assistants that gasp when they saw Red walking in the lab for first time in three years. The lab assistants felt like they were watching a ghost pass by them.

Soon Red saw in front of him was the man himself; Professor Samuel Oak in his trademark lab coat, gray hair, blue button shirt, and tan pants. He had his back turn, unaware that Red was behind. Oak was currently making himself a delicious sandwich after doing some pokemon research on a weird stone with a weird symbol on it.

As Oak slightly turned his head and his eyes caught Red behind him. Oak turned around and face Red with a small smile. Red was giving a mean glare and shaking his fist rapidly violent with the pokedex in his hand. Oak on the other hand was still keeping that derpy smile and wasn't bother by Red's mean look, but he couldn't escape from him at the moment.

Red was angry at Oak for saying that he caught all 150 pokemon when he completed the pokedex. Red felt like his time was wasted when he first headed to Mt. Silver and found a new region with new pokemons that weren't in his pokedex, especially when his Eevee evolved into an Espeon.

"Ah Red it's good to see you again. Are you a boy or a-" Oak was cut off when Red then threw his pokedex, hitting him straight to his face.

"Ouch! What was that for, Red?" Oak shouted, rubbing his face.

"That's for lying about how I caught all 150 pokemon! You know how hard it was to catch a Chansey in the Safari zone!" Red shouted, angrily.

Red then pulled out something from his backpack, "This certificate you gave me means nothing to me now!" Red ripping his pokemon certificate stating he caught all 150 pokemon in the world. (Made from a Game Boy printer.)

The professor sigh, "I knew this day would come." Oak said, as he stood up properly.

"Well how was I supposed to know that there was a new batch of pokemon on the side of those mountains left of Kanto. I'm old for crying out loud! Cut me some slack okay!" Oak shot back.

"Your like the major pokemon professor. You're suppose to know all this stuff, then again you can't even remember your own grandson's name!" Red mocked.

"Azul is his name wasn't it." Oak trying to remember his grandson's name (Well he was close).

Red and Pikachu facepalm themselves at Oak's answer. "Blue! His name is Blue!" The trainer reminding the professor.

"Oh that's right! His name is Blue!" Oak said, happily, "So why are you here Red, are you just here to let out your anger at me?"

"That's about half right. I'm really here to tell you that I'm planning to go on a new pokemon journey and I need your help to know where I can start from. I'm a bit out of touch from society as you can see after spending three years at a snowy mountain and I recently lost my championship title from a trainer from New Bark Town in Johto, so I want to have a new start." Red confirm.

"Oh a new pokemon journey, well since you know all about the Kanto and Johto pokemon by now. My best advice is that you start your journey at the Hoenn region." Oak said to the young trainer.

"Hoenn region? What kind of name is that?" Red tilted his head.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Oak said, giving Red dreaded eyes.

"I highly suggest going there first if you want to start a new journey. Are you planning to become champion again. This time in the Hoenn region?" Oak curious.

"Not really. To be honest I just want to see new places and battle any tough trainers that I come across from. Maybe catch a few new pokemon here and there." Red answered.

Professor Oak then took something from a drawer and gave it to Red. "Here Red, I want you to use this as you go on your new pokemon journey." Oak said.

"A new pokedex?" Red said, looking at the red device.

"Not just a regular pokedex. It's the national pokedex. It should hold every pokemon data. It even updates itself when there is news of new pokemon popping up." Oak inform the trainer

"Tell how many pokemon are there now since I was away." Red asked, looking through his national pokedex with his Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Over 700 new pokemon have appear, Red." Oak said.

"Say what?! Over 700! That's insane!" Red shocked.

"Yeah, it almost impossible to get every data of every pokemon at this point, so I don't blame you if you don't have every data when you get back. Like there are certain Pokemon that you can only get during special events." Oak said.

"Also there's something else I want to give to you before you go to the Hoenn region." Oak said.

"Yeah?" Red lifted his head.

"You see those two weird stones on my table." Oak pointed out.

"Yeah what about them?" Red asked gazing at the two orbs.

"I want you to take them to a man name Steven while you're in the Hoenn region. He's has some information about those stones that I need to know." Oak told Red.

"Alright, I'll do it. It gives me something to do while there in Hoenn." Red said as Oak handed him the two orbs in a small black case and put it in his backpack.

"You hear that buddy, we're heading to the Hoenn region." Red said, looking at Pikachu.

"Pika!" The mouse shouted happily.

"Are you planning to go soon or later?" Oak asked.

"I'll head off to the Hoenn region in a few weeks. Right now I want to spend my time here with my mom and friends in Kanto." Red said, as he and Pikachu nodded at each other.

Red's, Pikachu's and Oak's attention were then they turned their heads to find Oak's grandson, Blue Oak, walking towards them with hands in his purple jeans and wore a black shirt.

"Hey Red! Long time no see!" Blue shot out a smirk.

"Blue, you still have that smirk after all these years." Red said, walking towards his old rival.

"How did you know I was here?" Red asked, with his arms crossed.

"Your mom called me and told me you were back in Pallet Town, so I hopped on my Pidgeot made my way from Viridian City to see you before you disappear off the earth again." Blue teased.

"Blue, you son of a gun!" said Red, as he and Blue then gave each other a manly handshake like in the movie "Predator".

"How you been Red?" Blue said, as he and Red let go of their handshake.

"You know been spending my time training at a deadly snowy mountain for three years, until a trainer beat me in a battle. How about you?" Red asked back.

"Since you were away. I became the Gym leader of Viridian City, replacing Giovanni." Blue said.

"Sweet." Red said, impressed by what happen to Blue.

"What was going on here just now?" Blue said, looking at Red and his grandfather.

"I was just finishing telling Oak that I want to start a new journey in the Hoenn region." Red answered as he and Blue began to walk together out the lab to talk some more to catch up with each other.

"See ya Professor." Red waved goodbye.

"See ya later Red and you too ummm…...Gary?" Oak said, hopefully getting his grandson's name right.

"Meh, close enough." Blue said, looking at Red and shrugged his shoulder at his grandfather's mistake as they walked out the lab together.

Weeks later

Weeks has pass since Red's return from Mt. Silver. During the last few weeks, Red went around Kanto meeting some of the gym leaders he fought before. He met with Brock, Misty (Misty being the most happiest of Red's return since she has a huge crush on him.), Lt. Surge, Erika, Koga and his daughter Janine, Sabrina, and Blaine.

All of which he had a one on one battle with them for fun and beat them with only his Pikachu. Red even met up with that one guy near Bill's house who proclaims to be cool because he has a girlfriend, but later found out that he never had one to begin with.

Red would also spend his time with his mother by helping her around the house and buy groceries. The fourteen year old trainer old spend some time with his other pokemons like his Lapras who he would send out for surfing around Kanto and enjoy the salty water.

Red's Mewtwo was also given some attention, when he would go out to train it in the cave he found it in and have a nice talk with him. Red would also let his Zapdos, Articuno, and Moltres race around Kanto that cause a lot people to be amazed when they saw Red riding on one of them.

When it comes to his legendary pokemon. Red doesn't like to use them in battles, thinking it would be too easy to beat his opponents, so instead he only uses them if they go against another legendary pokemon or for a dire emergency. Red mostly likes using regular pokemon in battles and prefers it that way.

During the three weeks in Kanto, Red would also have to deal with his hardcore fanboys and fangirls that would chase him around Kanto when news of his arrival spread out. This caused Red to change his look completely.

He changed his raven black hair to brown hair. Got laser eye surgery to change his eyes from black eyes to brown eyes and changed his trainer outfit, which he wanted to do since he was gonna start a new journey soon anyways.

With his new look (His Firered design.), nobody recognized Red and left him alone. Only his friends like Blue, Professor Oak, Brock, Misty, and his mother would recognize him. He looked like a different person, almost as if he gave a remake of himself or something.

Soon back at the present, Red, alongside with his mother Violet, Blue, and Professor Oak were with him at the docks of Vermillion City. They were ready to see Red head off to Hoenn region and say their goodbyes. Red was getting excited as he held on tightly on the straps of his huge yellow backpack as the blowhorns of the S.S. Anne went on.

With him, Red has his regular pokemon team he's planning to bring with him. His Kanto starters, Snorlax, Espeon, and his first pokemon Pikachu, who was on his shoulder. Red tighten his hat that had a white poke ball symbol near the white bill of his red hat as the ladder of the S.S. Anne were dropped down.

Red faced his mother, Blue, and Oak with a smile. Violet was the first one to step to her son and gave him a hug.

"Good luck my beloved challenger! Remember that I'm always rooting for you no matter what." Violet said, hugging her son and kissed his cheek. Violet then pulled out something from her white apron.

"Here Red, I want you to have this." Violet said, handing over something to her son.

"Cool a cell phone!" Red said, checking out the mobile device in his hand.

"I won't make the same mistake twice. Make sure you call me every now and then letting me know how you are. You don't know how much I worry about you." Violet said.

"Sure thing mom, I'll be sure to give you a call." Red said, as he and his mother hugged once again.

Red then looked at Blue, "Good luck out there, Red. Make sure you bring back some Hoenn pokemon so I can battle them and see how tough Hoenn pokemon are. Smell ya later!" Blue teased, as he and Red shook hands.

"I'll come back with some really tough ones to battle you with." Red responded back.

Oak then walked towards, "Have a safe journey, Red. Who knows what you'll encounter in the Hoenn region." Oak said, shaking Red's hand.

"But that's what makes this journey even more exciting." Red said, with a boosting smile.

"Don't forget that info about those stones that I want you to show Steven." Oak reminded Red.

"No problem, leave it to me." Red said.

S.S. Anne horns blew once more sighing the passengers to get ready to leave.

"Well I'm off, I'll see ya all when I get back from my journey through Hoenn." Red said, as he and Pikachu ran off to the S.S. Anne and hop aboard.

"Goodbye sweetie! Happy sailing!" Violet shouted, waving goodbye to her son.

The horns of the S.S. Anne went on as the boat began to sail away on the sea. Red ran to the left side of the boat to see his mother, Blue, and Oak one last time and waved goodbye until they were out of sight. Red and his Pikachu went to the front deck of the ship to feel the salty wind breeze on their face and watch some small Pidgeies fly above him and Pikachu.

Red took a whiff of the sea air, "You smell that Pikachu. That's the smell of a new adventure waiting for us as we start a new game." Red said.

"Pikachu!" The mouse chanted.

"I can't wait! I wonder what lies ahead for us in the future. I guess only time will tell." Red scratching Pikachu under his chin.

Somewhere in the Hoenn region

A red semi-size moving truck with a white poke ball symbol on the edge of the truck could be seen driving on a dirt red. This truck was currently making it's a way towards a town named Littleroot Town in the Hoenn region. Inside the back of the moving truck had a ten year old girl, who was sleeping heavily even though the truck was rattling due to the bumps on the road.

The girl has recently moved with her family from the Johto region and was planning to make a new home here on the Hoenn region and to become a pokemon trainer with her getting a starter pokemon. She was letting out loud snores as she slept by leaning on the walls. When the moving truck finally stopped in front of a small brown house. It cause the girl to slightly wake up.

The girl then let out a small yawn as she rubbed her half open eyes.

"Where am I?" The girl said, still feeling drowsy."*Yawn* Why did the truck stop? Are we finally here?" The girl said, while blinking her sapphire colored eyes to get her vision clearer.

She then heard someone call out her name outside the moving truck.

"May? May Sapphire!? Are you sleeping in there!? Get out! We're finally here to our new home, dear." Said a woman's voice.

To be continued...

 **(A/N): The first entry of this series. It's a work in progress. When's the next part you may ask? I don't know, this is just a example of what's to come in the far future when I decide to write more of this series. Maybe I'll make more when I put my Sonic Tales series on a long pause, which is not gonna happen in a while. I've been wanting to make a new Tales series about Pokémon or Paper Mario for a while now. You can check out my deviantart page if you want to know a bit more information about Pokémon Tales or PM me to get more info. I hope you enjoy this. (Or Not)**


	2. A New Friend

"May? May Sapphire!? Are you sleeping in there!? Get out! We're finally here to our new home, dear." Said a woman's voice.

The back doors of the moving truck open wide as the sun's light hit the body and reveal a ten year old girl in a red tank top, red bow with a white stripe, brown hair, sapphire eyes, white shorts with black shorts under them and a small yellow backpack tide to her waist.

This girl is none other than young May Sapphire (In her ORAS design.). The ten year old girl has recently moved away from Johto to Hoenn due to her father being a gym leader in the Hoenn region.

May has recently become ten years old the past week and is now old enough to start her pokemon journey. She's been excited to start pokemon journey of her own, wanting to explore Hoenn to meet it's people and pokemon. She was determine to win every gym badges, beat the Elite Four, and become the champion of the region. It's been her dream to become a pokemon trainer since she was a little girl and her day of becoming one is coming true today.

When the sun's light hit May's eyes, she quickly cover them to prevent them getting the sun's light on her eyes after spending much of her time in the dark storage of the moving van. May weakly walked out from the back and carefully watched her step, finally setting a foot on the grass ground. May continued to wipe away the tiredness of her eyes before looking at her mother who happens to have the name April. (See what I did there?)

"So we're finally here huh?" May said, in a joking manner. April looked at her daughter and rolled her eyes.

"May, hanging around in moving trucks I see." April said, teasing her daughter.

"Yeah." May said, shamefully.

"I love you May, but you can't keep doing that, come on." April scolding her daughter and faced the brown house in front of them.

"Putting that aside, look at our new house, May! Isn't it wonderful!" April said, putting her hands on her cheek.

"Wow mom, our new home looks awesome, so much better than our old home in Goldenrod City." May examine the house from top to bottom.

"Well why don't you go to your room and adjust the time of your clock. The hour time here are a lot different than it was in Johto. Also, some of your things are in boxes, so you want to decorate your room a bit before doing anything else." April suggested to her daughter.

"Sure, especially since I've been wondering if my stuff made it here safely. They're really fragile things you know." May said, walking to the door of her new home.

When young female trainer open the door, she found two large Machokes lifting the up heavy boxes and setting them down in specific parts of the house.

May walked pass the two Machokes as they were chatting with one another in their native tongue language that no human can understand, but pokemon can.

"Machoke choke machoke! (Translation: Hey, do you what I ask you to do? The prank?)" The first Machoke asked.

"Machoke choke machoke machoke! (Translation: Yeah, I set those small ketchup packs right underneath the bumpers of the toilet of this house. Just wait until someone has to use the toilet and they're gonna get ketchup on their underwear.)" The second machoke said, snicker as the two high five each other.

"Machoke machoke machoke! (Translation: It's a good thing that humans can't understand our language.)" The first Machoke said.

"Machoke! (Translation: True dat my home boy from the hood!)" The second Machoke said, as they high five each other more.

"Ah, what wonderful and majestic creatures they are." May said, smiling as she headed upstairs to her.

May soon stumble upon the door of her room. May was excited, wondering how her new room would look and imagine all the fun nights of playing video games and watching movies with her future pokemon. She put her hand on the knob and titled it.

When the young trainer open the door, she found that her room has already had itself set up. The tv was hooked up with her purple color Gamecube hooked up to the television as well as a purple Gameboy Advance. There was a large flat pink carpet with orange dotted bean bags in the center of the room near the Gamecube and television.

On the far right of her room was her PC and her desk with a bookshelf build to it. The shelves had May's favorite book and mangas that she's been collecting since she was little such as the "Dr. Slump" series.

Next to the desk was the map of Hoenn being display, which May took a moment to look at. On the bottom right of her room was her bed and it was near the window room for when she wakes up, she can get a good view of the outside world from her window.

May has also spotted a few boxes around her room that weren't open. She went to one of the boxes and open it. In one of the boxes, May found her items that hasn't been set up yet. She smiled, happy to see that her things weren't broken and was able to see them again after spending many days on the road.

From the box, she pulled out some of her pokemon plushies such as Clefairy, Pikachu, and Charmander and set them near her bed so she can snuggled with one of them when she sleeps. She took a Voltorb shape lamp and set it near her desk. May shot a big smile when she spotted something in box that she treasure the most of all her items.

What May found was her poster of Pokemon Trainer Red and his pokemon team, taking a group photo after winning the Kanto league against Blue years ago. May has been a big fan of Red since she was little. She remembers when she first saw Red on her small television screen back in her days in Johto with her father, who was watching the match with her. She watch the final match between Red and Blue that was being broadcasted around the world at the time.

May saw how determine Red wanted to win against his rival Blue. She'll always remember how much she cheered loudly when Red's Pikachu took down Blue's Flareon with a thunderbolt and became the youngest trainer to ever become champion. Since then, Red left an imprint on May and made her want to become a pokemon champion like him.

That wasn't the only reason she looked up to Red. May also remember hearing the many tales of Red's adventure through Kanto like how he and his pokemon single handedly defeated the evil organization known as Team Rocket, who were stealing, experimenting, and abusing pokemon for their plans to take over the world. She heard tales of Red capturing all 150 as he travel across the land, searching far and wide.

If it wasn't for Red, she wouldn't have the desire to become a pokemon trainer. She wanted become the best, like no one ever was.

May sigh happily as she looked at the poster, grabbed a nail, and jab the poster on the wall pinned it with the nail. She looked at the poster one last time with a brightly smile, determined eyes, and clenching her fist with a cocky smirk with a nod.

"Boy, it would be so awesome if I could meet Red one day and maybe battle him when I have a team of pokemon of my own. It would be awesome!" May said.

The female trainer then walked towards her bed and laid on it to watch the ceiling above as she thought more about her idol Red.

"But the chances of me meeting Red is very little. I bet he's busy doing awesome championship stuff with his pokemon team right now. The chances of me meeting Red is about 721 to 1. Maybe more than 721 as time passes by." May said, standing up and looked out of her window room.

"Oh how I wish I could meet Red. It would be so hype just to shake his hand! I probably would have meet him if I stayed at Johto and started my pokemon journey there and go to Kanto." May fangirling a bit until she jumped out of her bed when she heard her mother scream from their house bathroom.

"AHHH! I got ketchup on my underwear!" May's mother April yelled out as the sound of two Machokes could be heard laughing from outside the house.

With Red

"Booya! Wooo! I win!" Red yelled out, getting up from his seat he was sitting on.

"Darn you! Why must you be so young!?" Yelled a old man at Red.

The Pallet Town Trainer looked back the old man, "Just face it Ric Flair. I'm the king of playing bingo! Woooo!" Red boosted as the old man he was talking to crossed his arms. "Red gon give it to ya what!" Red sang out.

The Pallet Town trainer was in a room filled with elderly people, playing bingo against them in S.S. Anne. All the elderly people were shaking their fist angrily and wanted to whack Red with their walking stick as they watch the Pallet Town trainer dance and sing his way upstage where the bingo lady gave him a grand prize, which was a coupon to one of the restaurants of Hoenn.

It's been hours since Red has left Kanto to start his new journey through the Hoenn region. Red was currently riding on the S.S. Anne alongside with his other pokemon. Red himself was passing the time by playing a few rounds of bingo in the game room of the ship. Red has also let out his pokemon to have fun and were hanging out in different parts of the ship doing their own thing.

Red's Pikachu was on a floating water tube on a pool in the front of the ship, enjoying the sun's light and sipping on some orange soda with ice cubes in it and was wearing a pair cool shade of sunglasses. Red's Espeon was near the pool that Pikachu was relaxing, but was sleeping on a folded chair, loving the both nice breeze of the sea and sun's light that were giving her a well slumber.

Red's Charizard was soaring all over the blue sky above the S.S. Anne, wanting to feel and smell the salty air of the sea. Charizard would also let out loud roars, showing it was having a fun time and sometimes shoot out a flameflower attack. Red's Blastoise was doing exact opposite of what Charizard was doing. Blastoise was enjoying his time by swimming through the ocean as well as water diving seeing many types of water pokemon of the sea of Hoenn.

Red's Snorlax was in the cafeteria part of the boat, eating just about anything that the cafeteria has to offer and wasn't planning on to slow down anytime soon until his trainer comes in and calls him back. Venusaur was at the very top of the S.S. Anne, wanting the sun's heat closer to his body and absorb it through that giant plant on his back.

Red's pokemon don't consider each other as friends, but considers each other as family as they look out for each other when one of them is in trouble. Espeon is the only female in the family and often gets a lot of attention from other pokemon and people because of it's beautiful fur. Espeon was the smartest of the group for she can outsmart anyone she comes across with. She can also be fiesty if she's being annoyed and can be girly at times.

Red first obtain Espeon when she was just a Eevee in Celadon City, where some weird scientist was telling the Pallet Town trainer about how an Eevee is able to evolve to three evolutions through these special stones. The weird scientist then gave Eevee to Red to help understand more about Eevee's species.

Eevee refuse to evolve into Vaporeon, Jolteon, and Flareon which Red was kind enough to let Eevee have her own decisions. Eevee became a Espeon during their time training at Mt. Silver. One day Red was constantly Eevee in the afternoons and soon Eevee's body to glow which really took Red and Eevee by surprise when she evolve into Espeon.

It was then at that point Red found out that there was more pokemon in the Johto region and was upset that his time was wasted filling up the pokedex for Professor Oak while Eevee loved her new form as a Espeon, calling herself cute and hot looking.

Red obtain Venusaur when he was just a little Bulbasaur. Red first encounter Bulbasaur in a sick state where a woman was taking care him in a house nexts to Misty's Gym in Cerulean City. After Red won against Misty, the woman taking care of Bulbasaur saw Red's Cascade badge and saw him as a worthy trainer to take Bulbasaur under his care once it was healed up from his sickness.

As Bulbasaur travel with Red through Kanto, he became a mighty Venusaur that is even strong enough to take down the strongest fire and flying type pokemon when it battles. Of the three starters of Red's team, Venusaur is the more relaxed one and always tries to keep everybody from fighting each other, for he likes everything to be neutral and peaceful.

Red obtain his Charizard when the giant flaming dragon was just a Charmander. After defeating his rival Blue near the Nugget bridge and defeating a row of trainers on the Nugget bridge. A man has been watching Red battle his way through the Nugget bridge and saw him as a strong trainer to that will be able to provide for Charmander's needs.

Red's Charizard is the more silent and tough one of the group and mostly likes to keep to itself for the most part. Charizard loves to fight any tough opponents, especially against water types. It takes a tough trainer to raise a Charizard and Red was no exception. Charizard didn't respect Red at first, but later learn to trust as Red helped him get stronger and stronger during their journey through Kanto.

The Pallet Town trainer obtain Blastoise as a Squirtle in Vermillion City. Before Squirtle was Red's pokemon, he would cause mischief to the people of Vermillion City, pulling pranks and graffiti the buildings of Vermillion City. Until one day an officer of Vermillion City name Officer Jenny was finally able to catch Squirtle in a pokeball, stopping his mischief.

Though Officer Jenny had caught Squirtle, he was hard to control and train, which he would disobey Jenny and just squirt water to her face. Officer Jenny decided to give away Squirtle to the first trainer who comes out of Lt. Surge's gym, which happens to be Red at the time. Jenny walked towards Red as he was looking at his new Thunder badge and offer him Squirtle.

Red agreed to take Squirtle, seeing how he has two other Kanto starters with him. In the beginning, Squirtle was hard to control but eventually Red made him stable and was able to teach him use moves like hydro pump and ice beam and became a Blastoise at the end.

Red's Blastoise was more level headed when he fully evolve and would sometimes be in a argument against Red's Charizard, arguing who's the strongest between the two. Though he and Charizard have a rivalry with each other, they respect as well when they battle and partner up. Blastoise relies more defense than offense and is able to take on five big solar beam attack straight on.

Snorlax was captured when Red found him blocking his way towards Fuchsia City as he slept on the road. After saving both the pokemon tower and a old man named Mr. Fuji in Lavender Town from Team Rocket. Mr. Fuji gave Red a poke flute as his reward for saving him. The poke flute has the ability to wake up any sleeping pokemon, which Red used to wake up Snorlax from his slumber to proceed on towards Fuchsia City.

Once Snorlax woke up from the music of the poke flute. He got angry and started to battle Red's pokemon. Snorlax was quite the challenge to catch as Snorlax took down most of Red's team with ease. Which made Red wanting Snorlax to be his own even more. Thankfully, Red manage to capture Snorlax in a pokeball thanks to his Ivysaur's leech seed and poisonpowder.

A lot of trainers who battle Red mostly have a lot of trouble taking down his Snorlax due to his large amount of health and strength he has. Snorlax is the powerhouse of the team as there are times where Snorlax is able to own a team of six pokemon own it's without no effort. Of course, the only downside to having a Snorlax is that he needs to eat to keep up his strength up. Snorlax has a chill and calm personality as he's always up for a battle even if he's hungry.

Back with Red, the trainer was walking out of the game room with a hand full of coupons for some restaurants in Hoenn that he can't wait eat at to taste the food of the region. As Red was walking down the hallway of the S.S. Anne while putting away his coupons in his large yellow backpack. The captain of the ship spoke up on the mic of the ship, informing everybody on some news.

" _Twenty minutes. We have twenty minutes until we reach the land of Hoenn. You'll see Hoenn on the front deck of the ship as we came near the region. We will park the ship near the docking bay of Littleroot Town."_

Hearing this, Red got excited and ran to the front deck of the ship, only to see the land Hoenn in sight. Red smiled as he stood there watching the land of Hoenn draw near with bright smile and the wind blowing on his face. Red's Pikachu and Espeon then appeared and Pikachu jumped on his right shoulder and Espeon jumped on left shoulder as they joined Red.

"You see that guys. It's the Hoenn region, where our new journey will be begin." Red said, not leaving a eye off the region.

Both Pikachu and Espeon chanted in glee.

"What makes this even more better is that nobody knows who I am there, so we'll be able to do fun things without my crazy fans ruining it like in Kanto." Red said.

"Especially with my new looks. The chances of someone recognizing me is very little. It's gonna be so hype!" Red said, looking his red sleeveless vest and black wrist bands.

"I guess I should call everybody back to their pokeballs. We're almost near the region anyways." Red suggested as he took one last look of Hoenn in the far distance.

Before Red could turn his head around, somebody tapped on his shoulder. Red turned around saw it was a girl, who he has never seen or known. The mysterious girl gave a soft smile and waved hello to Red as she remain silent. Red didn't know what make of this as he greeted back, not wanting to be rude.

"Ummm….hello?" Red responded back. "Is there something you need from me?" Red asked.

The girl nodded her head and quickly grabbed Red's hand took him somewhere as they ran together, making his Pikachu and Espeon jump off his shoulder and were also confused by what's going on.

"Hey! Where are you taking me? " Red asked, as the girl kept on holding Red's and ran through groups of people in the hallway of the ship. Red tried to break free from the girl's tight grip but couldn't.

"For a girl, you sure are strong." Red said. The girl took Red to the storage room of the ship, making sure she, Red, and his pokemon were alone.

The girl quickly ran to the door and locked it, making Red somewhat scared on what's gonna happen to him next. Red then a had a scary thought come to him. His guess was that the girl is one his crazy fans and has figure out who he is and wanted him to be her boyfriend or yet something worse. Marriage.

"Who are you! Are you one of my crazy fans or what? You can't do anything nasty! This is a PG rated story you know!" Red yelled.

The girl giggled at Red's remark as her body began to glow brightly. Red gasp knowing and seeing this transformation long ago. When the glowing stopped, the girl reveal herself as the mystical pokemon, Mew, who used the move transformation to disguise herself as a human girl.

Red has encounter Mew before during his journey through Kanto years ago. One day Mew saw how Red fought against Team Rocket all over Kanto and grew interest in him and found him cool to hang out with him and his pokemon. Red has become friends with Mew, even allowing the small feline looking pokemon to be under his command.

Mew is a bit of a jokester and loves to have fun and sometimes annoy Red. (Which she loves doing a lot.) Mew loves to kid around and be carefree. She even spends most of her time with Red's Mewtwo when she goes visit him in Cerulean Cave. One time Mew offer herself to be Red's pokemon so that she doesn't have to worry about being capture by pokemon poachers and would be around Red and his pokemon, but Red refuses seeing how Mew will annoy him a lot.

When it comes to hanging out with Red's pokemon. Mew mostly gets along with Red's Espeon since she was the only girl in the group and have become best friends due to them both being pink, psychic types, females, and looking like feline cats. They even had a girl only slumber party when Mew travels with Red for a while. Red is the first human that Mew actually likes to be around and where she can just be herself and is willing to lend him a hand if he needs it.

"Mew?" Red said, confused. Mew nodded her head as she flew close to Red's face and talk him in telepathy.

"Yo what's up Red! How ya doing! It's been awhile!" Mew giggle and hugged Red's face.

"What are you doing here?" Red asked, lightly pushing away Mew.

"Isn't obvious? I'm here to say good luck to you on your new journey through Hoenn and say goodbye as well." Mew as she spun around carefree.

Mew then looked at Red's Espeon, "Yo what up my psychic home girl!" Mew said to Espeon.

"Espeon es Espeon! (Translation: Hey girl, how's my bestie doing?)" Espeon said, raising one of her paws up.

"Doing great! Give me some skin!" Mew said, as she and Espeon high five each other and did their secret handshake together.

"Pikachu. (Translation: Girls.)" Pikachu said, rolling his eyes at the two females.

Once they were done, Mew looked at Pikachu, "Hey Pikachu, it's good seeing you too." Mew smiled at the yellow mouse.

"Pika Pikachu! (Translation: Same here, Mew.)" The mouse smiled back. Mew looked back at Red and began to examine him as she flew around him.

"Wow Red you look a lot different than before. Why did you change your hair from black to brown and change your eye colors from black to brown as well. I hardly recognize you." Mew said, as she playfully took Red's new hat off his head and put it on her own head and flew around aimlessly, unable to see where she was flying.

"Well Mew, since I'm starting a new journey. I wanted to have a different look, so people won't recognize me as the former champion of Kanto and leave me alone in peace." Red said, watching the small pink feline fly around the storage room.

Mew stopped flying and tilted Red's hat up a bit after hearing what he said.

"What?! Former champion!? When did that happen?" Mew asked, curious as she flew close to Red's face, wanting an answer from him.

"A few weeks ago, a boy from the Johto region name Ethan beat me in a pokemon battle at Mt. Silver, so he's the champion now." Red said, in a casually tone.

"And you're okay with your defeat against this Ethan kid?" Mew asked, tilting her head.

"Sure am, and because he beat me. I was now able to leave that dumb boring mountain and go on a new journey. Poor Ethan, he didn't know the rules of Mt. Silver before challenging me. He's probably being swarm by pokemon trainers by now." Red said, thinking about Ethan.

Red looked at back Mew, "By the way? How did you know I was leaving Kanto to start a new journey anyways?" Red asked, as he took back his hat from Mew's head.

"Oh I heard the news from your mom when she's talking to some of her friends on the phone when I wanted to see if you were home from Mt. Silver." Mew confessed.

"You know Red, I'm gonna miss your old look from before." Mew said.

"How come?" Red asked.

"Because then I wouldn't be able to see more emo fan art of you made by your fangirls. You know the ones that draw you with a feminine face and draw you with red eyes to make you look more attractive to them. I'm gonna miss how you'll be all upset about it." Mew teased as she giggled.

Red sigh angrily and remembering all the fan art his fangirls would send him through his mail.

"And that's one of the reason why I wanted to change my looks. My eyes aren't even red to begin with for crying out loud! They were black and now brown!" Red yelled and pointed at his eyes.

"Gosh I hate my fangirls! They're one of the reason why I went to Mt. Silver in the first place!" Red said, with his arms folded angrily. "I especially hate the fangirls that pair me up with my rival Bl-"

The trainer stopped talking as the Captain of the S.S. Anne spoke on the mic.

" _Ten minutes until we reach Hoenn!"_

Red and Mew looked at each other, "Well Red, I think should be off. I don't want to bother you during your new journey through Hoenn…...at least not yet." Mew gave sly eyes to Red.

"Yeah, well thanks for coming to say goodbye Mew. I appreciate it." Red nodded his head.

"No problem, that's what friends are for. Now, can I get a goodbye hug?" Mew said, spreading her arms out.

Red smiled and rolled his eyes as he hugged the small pink pokemon goodbye.

"Tee-hee thanks Red." Mew giggled as she let go and floated above him. "Remember Red, If you need me. Just give a howler and I'll be there. I don't want anything bad happening to you and your pokemon. You guys are the coolest group I ever met." Mew said, giving cheerful eyes.

"I'll give ya a call if I really need your help. Take care Mew." Red said to the floating pokemon. Mew smiled and said her goodbyes to Pikachu and Espeon. Mew then disappear in thin air as she used teleport.

"Well at least she's gone now." Red said, still looking at the spot where Mew disappear.

Red looked at his Pikachu and Espeon, "Come on you two, let's get everybody back into their pokeballs before the ship parks near the docking bay of Littleroot Town." Red said, as he and his two pokemon exited out the storage room.

Ten minutes have past after Red's encounter with the mystical pokemon occurred. The pokemon trainer quickly ran near the exit of the boat with his Pikachu on his shoulder and his rest of his team back in their pokeballs. The blow horn of the S.S. Anne went on as stairs leading to dock bay of Littleroot Town pop out from the boat.

Red quickly ran down the stairs from the boat, wanting to be the first person to set foot on Hoenn. Once he set foot, he jumped in the air, happy to finally made to the Hoenn region.

"Oh Yeah! We're finally here! Hello Hoenn!" Red shouted as he was in the air from his jump.

"Pikachu!" The yellow mouse on his right shoulder chanted.

With no time wasted, Red quickly ran to the sidewalks of Littleroot Town, fascinated as he looked at some Hoenn pokemon that their trainers had, such as Zigzagoons, Poochyenas, and Tallows. At sight of them, Red took out his national pokedex and did a quick scan on them for some information.

Red smiled once he put his pokedex away and looked at the people of Littleroot Town, who were eating at restaurants, riding bicycles, hanging out with friends, laughing out loud, and saw kids playing at a park with their pokemon. Red felt happy as Littleroot Town has a very lively tone to it as the warm sun beacon upon the place, especially since it was the spring season. The time of the year where everything blossom in beauty.

"So far no one has recognized me, but let's test it out to see if people will know if I tell them." The trainer said, walking past a group of pokemon trainers that were about his age. Red then spotted two pokemon trainers that were a couple together.

"Hey, there. I'm Red, Pokemon Trainer Red from Kanto." He introduce himself to the couple. The couple looked at the trainer and his Pikachu with odd looks and walked away.

"Weirdo." The woman coldly said, walking away with her boyfriend.

"YES!" Red shouted happily. "Nobody knows who I am here." the trainer clenching his fist happily. Red's pikachu couldn't help but let a sweatdrop at his trainer's happiness.

"Chu." Pikachu let out, rubbing his head

This was making Red even more excited and curious on what other places Hoenn has to offer for him if Littleroot Town was this beautiful.

"What should we do first Pikachu, I don't even know where to start. I'm just too excited that I can just sing so carefree." Red said, as he form a fist.

"No time to question my moves! I stick to the path that I choose!" Red sang out, as he shot his fist in the air as he walked through the streets of Littleroot Town and put his hands behind his head as he sang out more. Bobbing his head left and right, not caring that people were looking at him.

"I'm on a master quest! I want the whole world to see! I'm gonna be the very best! So all I got to do is believe in me!" Red sang out more.

Meanwhile with May

"There, I'm just about done setting the clock to it's proper time setting." May said, looking at the clock in her. "I'm also just about done setting up everything up in my room." May said, seeing her items and toys in her room in the right places.

"Well, now that I'm done. I think I'm gonna play a bit of "Donkey Konga" on my Gamecube and maybe even "Paper Mario: Thousand Year Door"." She said joyfully.

May's attention was then to her mother April, who was walking through the door of her room and was adjusting her pants after changing into a new pair of underwear when she "mysteriously" got ketchup on them when trying to use the toilet.

"I see that you finished up setting your room." April said, looking at May's room.

"Yeah, I just finish setting up the clock time." May said, tapping the glass cover of the clock with a light knock.

"Oh I just remember something, your father's friend, Professor Birch, lives a block away from us. He too has a child, a boy to be exact. Why don't you go give his son a visit. After all you might want to make some new friends while living in Hoenn." April suggested.

May shrugged her shoulder, "Meh why not. I bet he's a just minor character to the plot." May said, walking out her room, went down stairs, and exited her house. Once May was out of her new home, she took a deep breath of the Hoenn air and stretch her arms feeling tired after putting her things away in her room.

The female trainer smiled as she cover her eyes and looked at the bright sun once she was outside of her new home.

"One day there will be a game base on the Sun and Moon, and maybe even a remake of Diamond and Pearl, but who knows." May said, as she began her way towards the town of Littleroot.

May twirl and spun around as she looked around her new hometown as she pass by multiple people and pokemon who doing their merry business. May smiled as the town was just filled with lively people and beautifuls plants that people had display out their shops and homes.

May was engrossed with the place she kept and twirling her body, wanting to see every part of the town and keep that majestic feeling she was having. There was nothing but felicity running her body as she walked through Littleroot Town.

The female trainer began singing as she wanted to express her happiness under the bright and sunny day that was present.

"I used to think maybe you love me, now baby I'm sure! And I just can't wait till the day, when you knock on my door!" May sang in a lovely voice that a few people notice as she walked past them and kept on singing happily.

She sang with her eyes closed as she walked, "I used to think maybe you love me, I know that it's true! And I don't wanna spend all of my life just waiting for you!" May singing even more happily She stopped twirling and singing when she heard a sound of a pokemon shout.

"PIKA!"

But it was too late as May then bump her forehead on a person, making her and the person fall to their back. May had her eyes close as she rubbed her hurt forehead. When she doing rubbing the pain away, she lifted her head to see a boy with a red hat, a red vest, a black shirt underneath his red vest, two black wrist band, blue pants, and a big yellow backpack. The boy too was rubbing his forehead with his Pikachu beside him, wanting to make sure his trainer was all right.

"Pika pikachu chu! (Translation: Hey man, you okay? That was quite the impact?)" Pikachu asked. The boy lifted his head to reveal his brown eyes, looking and smiled at the yellow mouse.

"I'm fine, Pikachu. No need to be worry." The boy responded back. May quickly got up to her feet to apologize to the boy she bump into.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so so so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." May stutter.

"It's okay, I also didn't know where I was going either." The boy said, as his brown eyes were meeting with May's sapphire eyes.

"Here, let me help you up at least." May offer her hand.

The boy smiled as he took the female's hand and got up to his feet, "Thanks." The boy said, dusting off the dirt on his shoulder.

"I'm really really really sorry. Please forgive me." May said, as she bow down.

"Look it's no big deal, really. It's just an accident." The boy said, as his Pikachu jumped on his shoulder as they both looked at May.

May smiled in glee when she saw the boy's Pikachu. "Oh wow, a Pikachu. I never seen one this close before." May smiled at the yellow mouse.

The boy and his Pikachu smiled, "Really? Would you like to hold my Pikachu. It's the least I could do after bumping into you." The boy offer.

"Yeah I do!" May shaking her fist excitedly.

Pikachu then jumped off from the boy's right shoulder and May caught the yellow mouse in her arms.

"Aw, you have to be the cutest Pikachu I have ever seen. Thanks for letting me hold him." May said, scratching the mouse's belly and made him let out a "Cha" sound in delight.

"Say, what's your name?" The boy asked, smiling and seeing his Pikachu liking the girl. He was surprise how much his Pikachu was taking a liking to May since his Pikachu doesn't really go well with random strangers. May looked at the boy with her sapphire eyes.

"I'm May. May Sapphire." She introduce herself.

"Cool name, May. Are you a pokemon trainer by any chance?" The boy asked some more.

"Not yet, I just recently move here to Littleroot Town. I'll be starting my pokemon journey in a few hours." May said, scratching Pikachu's belly.

When May was done scratching Pikachu's belly, the yellow mouse jumped from her arms and back to the boy's right shoulder.

"How about you, what's your name?" May asked with her hand behind her back as she grew curious about the boy with his Pikachu. For some strange reason, May was getting a joyful vibe as she watch him and just kept on smiling.

"Well May, my name is-" The boy stopped when his cell phone began ringing. The boy reached down his pocket and saw it was his mom calling him. May couldn't help but giggle softly, seeing the blush of embarrassment on the boy's face.

"Opps sorry about this, my mother is calling me. She worries a lot about me. I gotta take this." The boy said, embarrassed.

"Hey it's cool, I gotta get going to somewhere anyways. Let's talk some more and hang out a bit if we see each other." May said, as she began to run away to her destination.

"Sure, I'll be looking forward to it. You seem like a cool girl, May." The boy said as he and his Pikachu waved goodbye and answered his cell phone.

As May was running through the streets of Littleroot, she couldn't help but think about the boy in red that she just met right now, for there was something familiar about him that she couldn't put her tongue on it. Just the way the boy had his Pikachu on his shoulder reminded her of someone.

"The way that Pikachu looked on his right shoulder almost reminds me of how Red has his Pikachu on his right shoulder. Could it be that I actually ran into him just now." May thought to herself as she tried to look back where the boy was at. The female trainer stopped running to think about her encounter with the boy in red with her hand on her chin.

"Nah, it can't be Red. He has black hair and black eyes. Not brown eyes and brown hair, plus he's not wearing his regular suit that Red wears. Maybe he's a guy who's a fan of Red and is trying to mimic his outfit style and pokemon team." May suggested.

"I mean why would the champion of Kanto be here in Hoenn? Right?" May said to herself. "Though the way he had Pikachu on his shoulder is the way Red does it as well." May said, as she then hit her noggin.

"I'm thinking way too hard about this. I should keep on going to meet my dad's friend's son. Man, trying saying that twenty times." May laughed to herself as she continued her way.

"At least I made one friend in Hoenn today." May said as she ran through the streets with a bright smile.

Moments later

After a while of walking, May finally made to the house of Professor Birch,. The house looked really identical to her home with it's same structure and house paint. May knocked on the door lightly as she waited for someone to open the door.

It took for respond but then the door slightly open, but not all the way. A pair of red lips appear on the ledge of the door, for the person didn't want to show their face. May was a bit creeped out about this, but spoke anyways.

"Umm...Hello." May responded.

"Are you the buyer?" The voice said in a mysterious voice, which happen to be a woman's voice.

"Umm...No." May said. May then heard a sound of a clip being put in a gun for the woman behind the door didn't want no trouble.

May quickly answer as she was frightened, "I'm May Sapphire, the daughter of Norman, who's friends with Professor Birch." May quickly answer.

"Oh that changes everything!" The woman said, happily as she open the door for May and reveal herself to be an average house wife.

"Hello! I'm Professor Birch's wife, please to meet you." The woman said, happily.

"Hey, I'm just here to visit your son that my mom wants me to make friends with." May said.

"Oh yes, you're the girl that your mother April told me that was coming. Please, come right in." Birch's wife said.

"My son is just up in his room doing whatever boys his age do." The woman pointed upstairs.

"Thanks." May nodded as she headed upstairs. Birch's wife then turned off the lights once May was gone and check outside her windows to see if the buyer shows up or not.

May reach the door room of Birch's son. She enter in to find a boy with a white hat, black short pants, tan skin, and a red and black stripe shirt. May saw that the white hat wearing boy was looking at cute Skitty videos and pictures on the internet with his PC and was unaware of May's presence.

May walked to him, "Ummm...Hi?" She spoke up.

The boy then broke out of his trance as he looked at May and his face became completely red in embarrassment as the sounds of Skitty's cute "Nyas" could be heard loudly. There was a awkward silence between them before the boy spoke and shouted.

"POKEMON FULLY RESTORE! ITEMS READY!" shouted the boy as he quickly shut off his computer containing cute Skitty videos.

"Who are you?" The boy asked, hoping that May saw nothing.

"I'm May Sapphire, I just moved here today." May answered.

"Oh you're May and you just moved here today." The Boy said, as May nodded her head.

"Hi, I'm Brendan. Brendan Birch Ruby, glad to meet you!" He introduce himself.

"Wow, you even have a gem as your last name too." May said, as she and Brendan shook hands.

"I...I have this dream of becoming friends with pokemon all over the world." Brendan said, randomly.

"O-Okay, I don't know why you would just say what your dream is to me. We just met." May said.

Brendan was getting more nervous, "I heard about you from my father, I was hoping that you would be nice, May, and that we could be friends." Brendan said, nervously. "Okay but-" May was cut off by Brendan.

"Oh would you look at the time, I just remember that I have to help my father catch some wild pokemon and do minor character stuff to the plot. I'll catch ya later in the next chapter of this story." Brendan said, as he quickly ran out his house.

"Umm...Okay I'll see ya later." May awkwardly waved goodbye. "I guess I also made another new friend in Hoenn today." May said, scratching her head.

Brendan quickly ran out and hid behind his house, watching May come out his house and walk away as he began to talk to himself.

"Oh boy, a cute girl walked into my room without slapping my face this time. It's just like one of my japanese animes." Brendan said, happily.

Back with May, she was still confused by what happened between her and Brendan just now as she walking back through the streets of Littleroot and was heading back home.

"Boy that was weird, maybe I should have knocked on Brendan's door instead of just coming in like that." May said to herself.

As May was walking, she notice that a boy was standing in front of a gate leading to some tall grass. The small boy had a frightened face as somebody shouted "help" out loud. May ran up to the young boy to get some answers.

"Hey what's going on?" May asked the boy.

"I can hear someone shouting down the road there. What should I do? What should we do? Go call for some help!" The boy panic, looking at May.

"Well why don't you call for some help then?" May questioned the young boy.

"I can't! I'm a NPC. I can't move from this spot until somebody does something to help the person in trouble." The boy explained.

May raise an eyebrow, "Oh okay then, I'll go help that person myself." May still somewhat confused by what the boy meant as she ran towards the person.

May ran towards her way to aid who ever needs help and spotted a fat bearded man in a lab coat being chased around by a wild Poochyena. May just stood there and laughed, seeing it was kinda funny seeing a fat man run around the area.

The fat man then spotted May as she was laughing and was still being chased around.

"Hey you over there!" The man pointed at May.

"Me?" May pointed at herself.

"Yes you! Please! Help!" The man pleaded.

"Okay, but how?" May tilted her head.

"In that bag down next to you! There's a poke ball!" The man pointed down.

May looked down to her feet and saw a brown handbag and open it to see three poke balls.

"Good! Now quick! Take out a pokemon to battle this Poochyena and-OWW!" The man shouted as he almost got bit from the wild Poochyena.

"I don't know, it's kinda funny watching you run around. With a large body like that, you could use the exercise you know." May mocked.

"Now is not the time to joke about my fatness! I get enough of that from my wife and son as it is! Just pick a pokeball already!" The man said.

"Okay then, let's see here?" May said, bending down and gaze at the three pokeballs in front of her. "I'll pick the one on the far right." May said, happily.

"Oh, so you like Mudkips huh?" The man teased back.

"Okay nevermind, I'm putting that one down." May said, settling down the red ball.

"I'll pick the one in the middle." May said, picking up the pokeball with the pokemon of her choice. The red bow wearing female ran towards where the fat man was at and got between him and the Poochyena, gaining the wild pokemon's attention.

May had a smirk,giving a tight grip on the pokeball in her hand. Poochyena barked at May as it watch her throw her pokeball.

"Okay! Let's do this!" May shouted throwing her pokeball, ready for battle.

A little while ago with Red

The Pallet Town trainer was walking through the streets of Littleroot Town with his Pikachu walking on his right. The two friends were just finishing up their cone of ice cream that Red bought one for himself and bought another one for his best pal Pikachu.

Red glance at his yellow mouse friend, walking beside him.

"Did you like the ice cream I bought you, Pikachu?" The trainer in red, asked.

"Pika Pikachu! (Translation: Heck yeah! This one didn't make me vomit this time! Because it's not the ice from Mt. Silver!)" Pikachu responded with a thumbs up.

"You know, we should look for the professor of this region. Every region has a pokemon professor you know." Red looking at Pikachu.

"Pika pikachu chu! (Translation: True dat, I wonder if they all went to the same school together.)" Pikachu said, to himself.

"Let's ask for some direction to see where we can find the professor of this region, so he can tell us where we can find a man name Steven who has some info about those stones Professor Oak gave us. Maybe on the way, we'll encounter some tough trainers to battle." Red said, as his Pikachu nodded and jumped on his right shoulder.

"HELP!"

Their eyes were captured by May as they watch her run a block away from them.

"Hey it's that girl May that we met a little a while ago." Red said, with his eyes glue to May, running to where she was heading. "I think she's heading to where that scream of "help" came from." Red said, as he tail May from Behind.

"Come on let's help out if it's something dangerous. Afterwards we can ask May where we can the professor of the region. Maybe she knows." Red said, running with his Pikachu on his right shoulder.

When Red reach the area where the shout of help came from. He stopped running when he saw May with a pokeball in her hand and a Poochyena in front of her, growling.

Red and Pikachu hid behind a bush and watch May, "Looks like May is gonna have her first pokemon battle. This should be interesting." Red said, as he and Pikachu kept quiet and watch.

"Okay! Let's do this!" May shouted throwing her pokeball, ready for battle.

As May launch the pokeball into the air, it burst open as a blue beam came out of it and unleashed the pokemon. The blue beam ended and revealed a small chicken like pokemon. This pokemon was small and had yellow and orange feathers, representing the color of fire. The chicken pokemon also had a yellow beak and black eyes and hairstyle that resembles a flame.

"Torchic! (Translation: I'm free!)" The pokemon spoke her name.

"Sweet! A Torchic! A fire type pokemon." May said, with her hands tight together happily. Red himself was also surprise, never seeing a pokemon like Torchic before.

"A Torchic huh?" Red said to himself as he took out his national pokedex to get it's data and continued watching that event that was about to unfold.

The Poochyena wasted no time as it charge straight at May's Torchic. "Torchic, you ready?" May asked.

Torchic looked at May with determined eyes and nodded her head, "Torchic Tor! (Translation: Just tell me what to do! I've been itching for a fight!)" Torchic said. May nodded back and said her first command.

"Okay Torchic! Use Growl!" May commanded, throwing a fist forward.

Torchic then face back at the running Poochyena and let out a loud growl. Poochyena stopped running and felt a bit frightened at the loud noise that Torchic caused and hurt it's ears and lower its attack stats. "Good Torchic, now use scratch!"

Torchic's feet then began to glow as the chicken pokemon ran towards the weaken Poochyena full on. Once close, Torchic scratched Poochyena on the face and head causing it to scream in pain.

"Wow, nice." Red said, a bit impressed by May's commanded.

Poochyena then used howl to push away Torchic, but the orange pokemon stood her ground as she stay on her chicken legs.

"Torchic, are you alright?" May asked.

Torchic nodded her head in a "yes" and wanted to keep battling.

"Look out Torchic! It's coming in with a tackle attack!" May warned her pokemon, throwing a fist in the air. "Dodge it quick! And follow it up with another scratch attack." May commanded. Torchic weave her body to the left and mange to avoid the attack from Poochyena.

Torchi then proceed using scratch and on the left side of the body of Poochyena, getting a critical hit out of it. Poochyena growl as it began to fall back and ran away from the fire pokemon, knowing it doesn't stand a chance due to its weakened state, thus letting May and Torchic win their first battle.

"Yeah! We won!" May celebrated as her Torchic was hoping in the air.

"Torchic chic torchic! (Translation: Wow that was fun!)" Torchic said, still hopping.

"You did a great job, Torchic." May said, bending down to one knee and patted Torchic's head.

"Torchic Torchic Tor! (Translation: Thanks! You were pretty good too!)" The bird pokemon smiled.

Red couldn't help but smile softly at May and her Torchic celebrated together and clapped quietly for them.

"Not bad for a trainer who just started out. Right Pikachu?" Red asked his mouse buddy.

"Pikachu pika pika! (Translation: We gotta push that Torchic for Summerslam!)" Pikachu said, in deep grouchy voice. Red and Pikachu's attention were then turn back to May when they saw a man in a lab coat come towards her in relief.

"Whew!" The man in the lab coat said, wiping off the sweat from his forehead. "Whew, just give me a sec to catch my breath. All that running made me tired." The fat man said, with his hands on his knees.

"Thanks I owe you one." The man said, thanking May and continued on talking. "I went into the tall grass to survey wild pokemon when I was suddenly jumped! You save my hide. Thanks a lot!" The man explained.

The man looked at May, taking a good close of her. "Hey you're Norman's girl, May!" The man said.

"Yeah, I'm May." The female trainer responded, as she pick up the Torchic in her arms.

"Wow, I didn't even realize who you were at first. You've grown into quite the young woman." The man said.

"Umm okay, but how do you know who I am?" May asked. "Why I'm friends with your father Norman. Professor Birch is the name." He said, introducing himself.

"Oh you're Professor Birch. The guy that my dad always block on his Twitter and never pays any attention to." May said.

"Eeyup, the same one. Nice to meet you May." Birch said, as he and May shook hands, "Come on, this isn't the place for a chat. Let's head back to the lab and-" Birch stopped talking when he and May saw some bushes shaking.

From the bushes, out came a large pack of Poochyenas and the same one that May's Torchic fought before. The Poochyena that Torchic fought, brought some of it's friends to avenge him for his defeat.

May, Birch and Torchic were out number as they were being surrounded by the pack of Poochyenas. They couldn't even reach for Birch's bag containing the other pokemon to help them out, for the pack was preventing them from doing so.

One of the Poochyenas stood in front of the gang and began to bark out loud, "Bark! Bark! Bark! (Translation: Torchic! We coming for you foo!)." Poochyena barked.

"Oh crud, we're out number!" Birch yelled.

May's Torchic jumped off from May's arms and jumped front of May and Birch, wanting to protect May and Birch from the pack of Poochyenas.

"Torchic torchic chic! (Translation: Come on! All of you! I can take you all down on my own!)."

"Torchic! No! Come back! You can't take them all at once!" May pleaded to Torchic.

"Torchic chic! (Translation: Don't believe me! Just watch! Wooo!") Torchic chanted at May as she began to scratch the dirt floor with her chicken claws, bracing herself.

One of the Poochyenas from the pack then jumped forward to attack, until a voice shouted out from nowhere.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

The Poochyena then turned it's head saw a yellow beam of electricity come and hit its body, making it faint instantly on the scene. The Poochyena fell to ground as everybody who witness the electric attack unfold. The other Poochyenas ran towards their fainted friend to aid him.

"Where did that attack come from?" Birch asked as he, Torchic, and May looked around, including the Poochyenas.

"Torchic Torchic tor! (Translation: Well, wherever it came from. It was awesome!)" Torchic said, jumping up and down happily.

"*Whistle* Over here!" shouted a voice

Everybody looked over where the voice came from and spotted Red and his Pikachu, giving cocky smiles to the Poochyena.

"Hey, it's you! The boy I met earlier today!" May said, happy to see the boy in red again. Red smiled and nodded his head at May and looked back at the pack of Poochyenas with a teasing smile.

"Hey, my Pikachu just took down one of your pack member. What are you going to do about it!" Red taunted the pack of Poochyenas. "Pika pikachu chu! (Translation: Yeah! Are gonna do something or what?)" Pikachu said, clapping his hands in a taunting way.

The pack of Poochyenas then turned their attention to the male trainer and his Pikachu and growl angrily at them. The whole pack then charge straight towards Pikachu, wanting to jump the yellow mouse together. Pikachu wasn't frightened as he kept his cocky smile, knowing he got this under control.

The pack approach Pikachu, ready to use the their tackle attack. Pikachu did nothing as he just dodge their attacks, having fun while doing so as he ducked and dodge roll out of the way. No matter how hard the Poochyena tried, they could hit Pikachu for his speed was something incredible to watch and Red still hasn't given a command.

May, Birch, and Torchic were amazed as they watch Red's Pikachu just dodges the swarms of attacks from the Poochyenas. Red himself was watching, smiling seeing his Pikachu have his fun and was ready to give him a command. Red smirked seeing how tired the poochyenas were as they panted and stuck out their tongues.

"Alright, you had your fun, Pikachu. Finish them with a thunderbolt!" Red commanded.

Pikachu's red dotted cheeks began to spark up, ready to attack the pack with cocky eyes to do so.

"PIKA-CHUUUU!" The yellow mouse shouted out as a huge wave of electricity came out from it. The wave of electricity hit the pack of Poochyena, making them all howler in fear and run away from the scene, not wanting to deal with Pikachu any longer.

Red dusted his hands as Pikachu ran up to him, "Great job Pikachu, that scare them off." Red said, as he and Pikachu high five each other.

May, Torchic, and Birch ran up to him as they wanted to learn about Red and his Pikachu.

"I have to say, that Pikachu is something great! Thanks for saving us." Birch said.

"No problem, Pikachu here is the first pokemon started with when I first started my pokemon journey. I trained him a lot." Red said, patting his pokemon's head.

"Thanks, for the help, I was afraid that we were doom." May said, thanking Red.

Torchic walked towards Pikachu with a huge smile, "Torchic torchic torchic! (Translation: Man, that was so awesome! I wanna be like you!)" Torchic cried out as Pikachu couldn't but laugh a bit.

"Are you the professor of Hoenn?" Red asked.

"Why yes I am. I'm Professor Birch." Birch introducing himself to Red.

"Quick let's head back to my lab to talk safely. It's really close by from here." Birch suggested.

"Lead the way." Red said, as he and May nodded at each other followed the professor back to the lab. While on the way Torchic was jumping around Pikachu as she was idolizing him.

When they reach the lab, Birch first spoke to May and told her how impressed he was when she battled with Torchic and decided to let May keep the pokemon as a thank you. Torchic had no problem with May being her trainer as she happily accepted her. May smiled as her new Torchic jumped on her arms, beginning a new friendship between them.

Once Birch was done talking to May, he turn his attention to Red.

"So what about you, it seems you been wanting something if you were looking for me?" Birch said.

"Just some answers really." Red said. "Really? What answers?" Birch asked.

"I'm looking for a man name Steven, here in the Hoenn region." Red explained.

"Steven? As in Steven Stone? Yeah I know him." Birch answer.

"Yes, I'm was told by Professor Oak to meet him while I'm on my journey through Hoenn." Red told the bearded professor.

"Wait! Professor Oak? As in the famous pokemon professor that has ever lived. He used to be my teacher and would always send me to detention." Birch said, excitedly.

"Well I wouldn't call him the greatest professor. He can't even remember his own grandson's name." Red stated.

"What does Oak want from Steven?" Birch asked.

"He wants some info about these weird stones he found recently. He's hoping that Steven might have some information about them." Red said.

"Weird stones? Mind if I take a look at them?" Birch asked.

Red nodded as May and Birch watch the male trainer take a small black case from his yellow backpack. Red open the small black case as Birch and May took a quick scan of them.

"Fascinating." was all that Birch and May was able to say, seeing their reflection of the stones as Red put away the black case back into his backpack.

"Well I don't know where Steven is exactly. He travels a lot around Hoenn. I'm sure he you'll cross pass with him as you journey through Hoenn. Sorry if I'm not much of help." Birch said.

"It's okay, makes this journey of mine more exciting." Red smiled.

The professor eyes widen realizing something. "Oh clumsy me. I forgot my manners. What's your name young boy?" Birch asked. May spoke up, also wanting to know.

"Hey yeah, I didn't catch your name from before. What is it?" May said, giving curious eyes to Red and his Pikachu.

Red shot a boosting smile at the two with his Pikachu on his right shoulder, "I'm Red, Pokemon Trainer Red from Pallet Town in the Kanto region. I just started a new journey to meet new people, see new places and battle against any tough trainers." Red said, proudly.

"Pikachu!" The mouse chanted out loudly and pump his fist.

"Well nice to meet you Red. I hope you enjoy your time here in the Hoenn region. I think you'll enjoy it." Birch gave handshake to Red.

"Thanks, I look forward to what this region has in store for me." The male trainer responded back to the bearded professor and went to look at May.

"There you go, May. That's my name and now-" Red stopped talking the moment he laid his eyes on May.

May's sapphire eyes were sparkling in joy as she was watching him and was speechless as if her wish came true.

"Umm hello?" Red waved a hand in front of her. May then formed a huge girly smile on her, ready to burst out in joy.

"You're you're you're..." May stuttering her words excitedly.

"Oh no, I think she knows who I am." Red frighten, stepping away from May.

"Oh my gosh! It's the champion of Kanto!" May cheered out loudly causing everbody in the lab to look at her. Red facepalm and curse himself.

"Oh crud. Life's a Birch." He said, as his Pikachu and May's Torchic couldn't help but laugh at him as May kept her joyful smile.

Little did Red know, it was the start of a long, beautiful, and awesome friendship between him and May as his journey through the Hoenn region is just beginning.

To be continued…...


	3. A Trainer and his student

After arriving the Hoenn region when Red departed from his home region Kanto to start a new Pokemon journey. He stumbles upon a new girl named May Sapphire, a newbie Pokemon trainer, who also recently moved to the Hoenn region. It turns out that May is a huge fan of Red, who she looked up to since she was a little girl when saw him battle against his rival Blue on the television years ago.

The two bump into each other when walking the through streets of Littleroot Town to their destinations. At first, May didn't recognize Red due to him changing his looks before coming to Hoenn and just say hi and bye to each other when their first encounter ended. They met again the second time when May met Professor Birch, who was being chased around by a wild Poochyena at route 101.

Birch told May to pick a pokemon from his brown bag and she picked Torchic to battle the wild Poochyena and won. The wild Poochyena then came back but with it's pack to attack May's Torchic, but unfortunately for the pack of Poochyenas. Red and his Pikachu was there to save May, Torchic, and Birch from the Poochyena pack.

Afterwards, the gang went to Birch's lab where Professor Birch let May keep the Torchic and learned that Red is on his own journey through Hoenn and to find Steven Stone for some information about some weird stones that Professor Oak gave him. When told his name to Professor Birch that's when May found out about Red's true identity as the champion of Kanto that she looks up and was overjoy by it.

Moments have has pass since May found about Red's identity and they were walking together as May's Torchic and Red's Pikachu were talking to each other. Red was facing forward and kept a straight face while May on the other hand was looking at him with a beaming smile.

Before walking together, Professor Birch has asked May to look for his son Brendan, who is currently on his own, researching pokemon. Birch even gave May her own PokeNav that contain the map of Hoenn and it's routes.

The two currently walking through Oldale Town, a town near Littleroot Town where Brendan is near one of the routes, researching pokemon. Red decided to tag along with May since she wouldn't leave him alone for the most part. Luckily for Red, May is the only person in the Hoenn region that knows who he is.

"Would you stop looking at me already! It's getting a bit creepy you know." Red said, to the young female trainer next to him.

"I can't help it. The champion of Kanto, my idol, is here next to me!" May said, excitedly.

"Former champion to be exact." Red said.

May let out a small gasp, "Former champion? You mean you lost?" May stood in front of Red.

"Eeyup, a few weeks ago to a trainer name Ethan from the Johto region." Red answered.

"Well champion or not, Red. You're still my idol no matter what." May said, trying to cheer Red up.

"Jeez thanks." Red said, sarcastically in his head.

"So how tough was he? Was he like super tough or did he cheat by using a team of legendary Pokemon thanks to an action replay? Or did he try to blackmail you or used EV trained Pokemon?" May questioned Red.

Red couldn't help but sigh in annoyance, "Look, I'll tag along with you until I help you find this Brendan kid. After that we split ways. Got it." Red said, in a grumpy mood.

"But why, I want go with you through the Hoenn region." May said with sadden eyes. "Why?" Red asked.

May could help but have a small blush while twiddling her fingers, "I was kinda hoping that you could be my teacher and help me become a pokemon champion of this region. Like Rocky to Creed." May said, still having that small blush on her face.

"You….want me to be your teacher?" Red pointed at himself as May nodded her head.

"Yeah, I know it sounds silly, but I always wanted to learn from you in person. Ever since I was a little girl. I wanna be like you, I wanna walk like you, talk like you too. You see it's true that a girl like me, can learn to be champion too." May confessed with her face madly red saying all that to Red.

Red took a step back from May's question for he was shocked. Never in Red's life was he asked to be anybody's teacher. He looked down to the ground, lost in his thoughts. Red didn't know how to respond. Yet this question of May's was somewhat exciting to him and terrorizing to him at the same time.

The Pallet Town trainer didn't know if he had what it takes to be someone's teacher or even help May. He looked back at May to see her looking at him, smiling with her sapphire eyes and her Torchic still talking to his Pikachu, who was having a grand time talking.

"I'll...I'll think about it." Red made out.

"Yes!" May said, as they pass through Oldale Town and were now walking on route 103.

"So Red, are you here in Hoenn to become the Pokemon champion like in Kanto?" May asked.

"Not really, I'm just here to see what the Hoenn region is like and battle tough trainers. I'm not here to become champion." Red answered.

"How come?" May asked.

"Well I already achieve my dream of becoming a Pokemon champion in my region. I really don't have any desire to become champion again. I just want to battle tough Pokemon trainers of all sort. As well exploring new places. I had enough of that champion business." Red said, looking at the young female trainer beside him.

"May, are you born in the Hoenn region?" Red asked.

"Nope. I was actually born in Johto. I spend most of my youth there." May said, thinking about her younger days. "If I didn't have to move to Hoenn. I would have started my Pokemon journey in Johto." May said, shrugging her shoulder.

Red let out a small chuckle, thinking of a funny thought.

"What's so funny?" May asked.

"Oh nothing. I just find it odd that we came across with each other on the same day we arrived in Hoenn." Red said.

May also chuckle at the thought, "It could be fate or something. If you believe in that sorta stuff." May said, mocking and laughing.

"If it is fate. Maybe it is your destiny to be my teacher like Rocky to Creed and help me become the champion of Hoenn." May said, throwing her fist high in the air with cocky smile.

"Right Torchic? We're gonna win and become Pokemon champion. I just know it! It's our dream!" May speaking to her Torchic.

"Torchic tor! (Translation: Heck yeah!)" Torchic nodded her head.

May bend down to her Torchic and rubbed the chicken's head, "Yeah! This dream will last forever! This dream will never die! We won't rest 'til we meet the challenge of the time. This dream keeps us together. This shows that you and I will be the best that the world's ever seen because we follow this dream." May said, picking up her Torchic in her arms.

May's spirited attitude, teasing, and carefree manner was giving Red some memories of his youth back when he started his journey. Pikachu then jumped on his trainer's shoulder, both watching May and her Torchic have their moment together. The Pallet Town trainer and his Pikachu smiled, seeing the determine sapphire eyes May was giving as she and her Torchic looked at the blue sky above, thinking about their dream together.

"Pikachu pika pi! (Translation: They sorta remind me of us when we started our journey.)" Pikachu said, pointing at May and Torchic. Red looked at the yellow mouse and scratched one of his ears that made the mouse "cha" out loud.

"Yeah, they sure do. Only difference is that May isn't being electrocuted by a misbehaving yellow mouse every five minutes." Red mocked his mouse friend.

"Pika pika pika pikachu! (Translation: Oh come on, man! I was a young Pikachu back then! It was a different time!)" Pikachu said, making Red laugh by his hand gestures

Red's eye then caught someone on sight in front of him and May. What Red saw was a young boy with a white hat, tan skin, and was about the same age as May. The boy with the white hat was bended down to his knees, looking at a group of wild Wurmbles that were sleeping in a bush. Red assume this was the son of Professor Birch, who asked him and May to look for in Route 103.

"Hey May is that the Professor's son that he wants us to meet up with?" Red pointing aa the boy in front of him and May. The female trainer took her eyes off the blue sky and looked forward to see the boy in the white hat.

"Oh yeah that's him! His name is Brendan by the way." May informed Red as they walked towards the boy.

"Let's see…..On Route 103, I found this Pokemon….and this one..and this one too." Brendan said, looking at the sleeping Wurmbles and taking some notes.

"Hey Brendan! What up! You were right about seeing you again in the third chapter!" May shouted out.

Brendan jolted his head up and spotted Red and May feets away from him. Brendan stood up and walked towards them, this time talking to May in a relax tone than his last encounter with her.

"Oh! Hey May!" Brendan smiled at female trainer. Brendan then looked at Red and his Pikachu and got curious who they were and why they were with her.

"Say May? Who's that guy with the Pikachu?" Brendan asked.

"Oh him? He's ummm….Well." May not sure how to answer to Brendan as she scratched her nose.

Red stepped forward to the male trainer, "The name's Red. I'm just a friend of May. We're just hanging out at the moment." Red said, extending his hand to the tan skin trainer.

"Nice to meet ya Red! I'm Brendan!" The trainer took Red's hand shake and looked at both May and Red. "I like your Pikachu, he's so cool!" Brendan said, looking at the yellow mouse.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu answered backed.

"So what brings you two here? Are you guys trying to find out what wild Pokemon live around this route like me?" Brendan asked.

"Not really, your father told us we should meet up with you after he gave me my first Pokemon Torchic as a gift." May said, showing her Torchic to Brendan.

"What's that? My dad gave you a Pokemon as a gift, huh?" Brendan.

"Yeah, after I saved him from a wild Poochyena that was chasing him." May said. Brendan could help but blush in embrassement by his dad's action.

"Oh dad, you're so clumsy." Brendan face palm himself as he then stood up straight.

"Well then, why don't we go ahead and have a quick battle? I'll show what it's like to battle against a awesome trainer like me!" Brendan said, taking a regular pokeball and striked a pose with it. Red smiled, crossed his arms, and looked at the young trainer beside him.

"Well May? Do you accept his challenge or not?" Red said, teasing with his arms crossed.

May shot her own smile back at Red and nodded her head, "Heck yeah!" May said, looking at Red.

May looked at at her Torchic, "Let's do this, Torchic!" She said.

"Torchic!" The Pokemon nodded in agruement and jumped off her trainer's arms and landed on the soft grass. Red then backed away from the two trainers with his Pikachu on his shoulder, ready to watch May's first Pokemon Battle with another trainer.

"I'm rooting for ya May!" Red shouted, giving a thumbs up to the red ribbon wearing girl.

"Pikachu! (Translation: Me too!)" The yellow mouse chanted as well. "Thanks Red!" May smiled back at him.

" _Maybe if I win this battle, I'll really impressive Red and he'll become my mentor._ " May thought to herself, making herself wanting to win even more.

Brendan himself let a smirk and was ready to throw his pokeball to unleash his Pokemon.

"Alright May! Here I come! Go! Mudkip!" Brendan shouted as he threw his pokeball in the air. In the air, the pokeball bursted out and let a huge blue beam from it and unleashed the Hoenn water starter known as Mudkip to the field.

"Mudkip! (Translation: Yo what up! I heard you liek Mudkipz!)" The blue Pokemon introducing himself to May and his Torchic.

"A Mudkip huh?" Red said, happily getting his national pokedex out for more info about Mudkips.

"Torchic Torchic Tor!" (Translation: No fair! He's using a water pokemon in our battle.)" Torchic complained.

"I should let you know something, May!" Brendan shouted.

"What is it?" May asked. "That as of right now. My Mudkip doesn't know any water type moves at the moment, so consider yourself lucky. I just got Mudkip today!" Brendan said.

"Are you mocking me or do you feel sorry for me?" May gave out a teasing smirk.

"It could be both!" Brendan still smirking.

"Well enough talking! Let's battle!" May said, as she and Brendan got their Pokemon ready to battle.

"I'll let you make the first move since you just got pokemon. After all, ladies first." Brendan mocked. May smirked, giving out her first command of the battle.

"Torchic! Scratch!" May threw her first forwards.

Torchic nodded at her trainer and charge up at the blue Pokemon with it's glowing claws. Mudkip stood in position with a face of action, waiting for his trainer Brendan to give a command. May was confused why Brendan hasn't gave yet, but stayed vigilant as she clench her fist for what whatever Brendan had in store for her. Torchic was coming close in to Mudkip and launched her scratch attack..

"Dodge it!" Brendan shouted out.

Before Torchic's scratch could reach Mudkip. The blue Pokemon did a quick side step, shocking both May and Torchic by the timing of Mudkip's dodge. Brendan kept his cocky smirked gave a command to his Pokemon.

"Tackle attack, quick!" Brenda shouted.

"Mudkip!" The Pokemon shouted as he tackle May's Torchic on the side of the body.

"Torchic!" The fire Pokemon shouted in pain. May gritted her teeth, seeing her Torchic in pain. Red was watching both May and her Torchic carefully with their movement, seeing May's body language to the match.

"Use growl!" May shouted.

Torchic stood her ground and let out an endearing shout straight to Mudkip. The water pokemon felt his body tense up and shiver, feeling that his attacks have weaken. When the Mudkip was taking the growl May quickly gave a command.

"Follow it up with a scratch attack!" May yelled.

Torchic wasted no time and scratch Mudkip with her chicken claws straight on the face. The attack pushed Mudkip away from the fire Pokemon, but still kept his stance, taking in the pain. Torchic let a shout, showing off her pride before getting back in her battle position. Despite this wonder turn of event, May felt a bit nervous as this was her first battle against a real trainer. Just the thought of her winning badly was making her heart pump rapidly.

"May!" Red shouted for the female trainer.

"Yeah Red?!" May responded back.

"Just keep calm and relax! I know this is your first battle against a trainer, but if you want to win you got to relax and work with Torchic as a team." Red shouted.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

May looked over at Red and nodded at him, "Got it! Just keep calm and battle." She said.

May closed her eyes and took a breath to relax her body. The female trainer then shot her eyes open and back at her Torchic, who was waiting for command from her trainer. Brendan saw the determination in May's eyes and smiled for he then gave out his next attack to his Mudkip.

"Tackle! Let's go!" Brendan gave out.

"Mudkip charge straight to Torchic, who looked at her trainer, awaiting for her command.

"Torchic torchic! (Translation: Come on! What should I do next!?)" Torchic chirped.

"Just wait until I say something okay. I have something in plan, just trust me. Get ready for what I'm about to say." May said, to her Torchic.

"Torchic tor! (Translation: Okay if you so say.)" Torchic nodded her head and face back to Mudkip.

May looked back at Red, who nodded his head. May nodded back and watched Brendan's Mudkip come in close to her Torchic. May watched as Brendan's Mudkip preparing with full body tackle. A cocky grin appeared on May's face.

"Torchic, jump!" May commanded.

"W-What?!" Brendan taken by surprise May's command. With a split second, Torchic leaped into the air just in time. Mudkip looked up at the soaring Torchic and landed on his back with Torchic's chicken claws holding to the sides of the blue Pokemon causing it to scream in pain.

"On no! Mudkip!" Brendan shouted out for his Pokemon.

"Mudkip mud mudkip! (Translation: Get this Pollo loco off of me!)" Mudkip yelled.

"Torchic tor! (Translation: Get ready for some pain! Wooo!)" Torchic said.

"Quickly! Get Torchic off your back!" Brendan said.

Mudkip then tried running around the battle area trying to shake off the fire Pokemon off his back. Torchic still kept her grip. Brendan was struggling, trying to think of way to get May's Torchic off his Mudkip. May grin even more as she let out her next command.

"Okay, Torchic! Scratch!" May said, throwing a fist in the air.

"Torchic tor tor! (Translation: Or how about this move instead!)" Torchic said with a grin.

Torchic took everybody by surprise when her beak began to glow. Torchic then started pecking rapidly at the head of Mukipid causing the water Pokemon to scream even more in pain.

"Well May, it seems that Torchic learned "Peck", way to go you two!" Red chanted.

"Pika!" Pika also shouted.

May nodded at Red and faced her Torchic, "Torchic keep at with your peck attack!" May said.

"Mudkip try harder to shake Torchic off of you!" Brendan said.

But it was too late as Torchic's last hit of her peck attack knocked Mudkip to the ground. Torchic took this as a sign and jumped off the blue Pokemon's back and backed away. Both May, Red, Pikachu, and Brendan looked Mudkip who has fainted and couldn't take anymore of Torchic's peck attack.

May then jumped in joy and so did Torchic, who ran up to her trainer and jumped along in celebration.

"We did it, Torchic! We won our first battle against a trainer!" May said, jumping in joy.

"Torchic Tor!" Torchic said, before May picked her up in her arms and gave a spinning hug.

"Aw man, we lost." Brendan said, looking at the fainted Mudkip and took out his Pokeball. "Mudkip, return!" The male trainer said, using his Pokeball to retrieve back his Mudkip. "You did great Mudkip, but we'll get better soon. I promise." Brendan smiled at his Mudkip's pokeball before putting it away.

"Wow! That's great! May, you were pretty good." Brendan said, walking towards her.

"Thanks, Brendan." May said.

"No thank you, it was a good battle. I think I know why my dad has his eyes on you now." Brendan said, he and May shooked hands.

"I say the both of you were pretty good." Red said, walking between the two young trainers with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"I'm impressed May, you recently just got Torchic, and already got that strong of a bond." Red praising May.

"Thanks Red." May couldn't help blush a bit from Red's comment.

"Yeah, I bet you can befriend any kind of Pokemon you meet." Brendan said. May and Torchic looked at each other and smiled at the two boy's comment.

"Brendan, is this your first battle against a trainer?" Red asked.

"Sure is, as you can tell I need to train a lot to improve." Brendan said.

"I see great potential in both you and your Mudkip if you keep training." Red gave a thumbs up to Brendan.

"Thanks Red, my goal right now is to beat May in another Pokemon battle in the future." Brendan said, looking at May.

Brendan shot his eyes back at Red, "You seem to know more about Pokemon than me and May. Are you a Pokemon trainer yourself?" Brendan curious.

"Sure am, where I'm from I'm consider the best trainer. I have some experience as a Pokemon trainer. " Red stated.

"Where are you from?" Brendan asked.

"I'm from the Kanto region." Red informing Brendan.

"Woah Kanto! That's far!" Brendan said, amazed.

"Eeyup I just recently arrived here in Hoenn." Red said.

"Well here's a warm welcoming to Hoenn from me." Brendan said, extended his hand as Red laughed and shook hands. "Mind if I have battle with you someday? When I have a full team?" Brendan asked.

Red smiled at the young trainer's request, "I'll be looking forward to it." He nodded his head. May stepped up between the two boys.

"Guys I think we should back to Littleroot Town. The sun is setting and I should get ready for my Pokemon Journey tomorrow." May said, looking at the falling sun in the horizon.

"She's right." Red said, shrugging his shoulder.

"Hey I know, before you guys go back home. We should head to my dad's lab. He told me he has something he wanted to give you something when we are both at his lab." Brendan said.

"Yeah sounds like a plan. Wanna come along Red?" May said.

"Why not? I got some time to kill." Red responded as he, May and Brendan walked together back to Littleroot Town with the sun setting behind them.

"We'll get there faster if we jump over these ledges." Brendan said, jumping over a ledge.

"Let's so who can jump the furthest and pull out the best tricks in the air!" May mocked the two boys.

Red and Brendan looked at each other and smirked. "You're on!" The two of them said.

Moments later

It didn't take long for the three of them to reach Birch's lab, especially since they took the shorter way by jumping over some ledges on route 103 and 101. That they had a lot of fun jumping over, seeing who can jump further and pull out some sick tricks while in the air.

When they got to the lab, Brendan at the moment was telling his father, Professor Birch, about his battle with May and how he lost. Professor Birch was both secretly disappointed at his son's lost and impressed by May's win. Some of the lab assistance were laughing silently at Professor Birch, who his son lost to a girl in a Pokemon battle, which is the most embarrassing thing to the lab people.

Birch then decided to give May her own Pokedex that he recently order online for five Poke dollars. May took the Pokedex with pride and told herself she was gonna catch all the Pokemon in the world. That is until Red told May how much Pokemon are there in the world and May decided to dismiss the goal and just stick to her dream of becoming champion of Hoenn. Brendan himself gave May five spare Poke balls for her to use to capture wild Pokemon.

After receiving the Pokedex from Professor Birch, Brendan said his goodbyes to Red and May, before heading back to his own home for some sleep for tomorrow. It was now just Red, Pikachu, and May as they walked through Littleroot Town under the night sky. Soon later they were nearing in May's home where she was planning to have dinner with her parents and go to sleep on her new bed and wait for her journey tomorrow.

"Hey Red." May spoke up.

"Yeah?" Red answered.

"Do you have a place to sleep?" May asked.

Red raised an eyebrow at the young trainer, "I was planning to stay at a Pokemon center at Oldale Town. Why do you ask?" Red asked back.

"You can sleep in my house. We have a spare guestroom that you can use." May said.

Red rubbed the back of his head nervously, "I don't know. I don't want to be a burden." Red replied.

"Oh nonsense! Besides, you got to eat some of my mom's cooking that she's making for dinner tonight. You'll love it!" May said. "Plus I could hear Pikachu's stomach growling loudly when we were walking." May teased the mouse.

Pikachu looked down at his stomach and it began to growl loudly in hunger. "Pika pikachu! (Translation: Oh okay you got me there!)" Pikachu said, as he rubbed his belly in embarrassment.

"Well...Alright. Only for tonight." Red said, seeing no harm.

The two arrived at the door that May quickly open and welcome her idol Red in. The house was much more different than last time when May was in it. She saw that her mother has finally finished setting up the knick knacks, vases, plates, and family pictures on the wall of the house.

"Nice place." Red said, as he and Pikachu looked at the living room of May's house.

"Looks like mom is finally done setting almost everything up." May examining her house.

"Mom! I'm home! And I brought over a friend who's staying with us for the night! He too recently came to the Hoenn region." May shouted in her house.

"Welcome back home May." May's mother, April, said as she made her way towards her daughter from the kitchen. April's eyes laid on Red and his Pikachu.

"Oh I see that you brought over a friend." April smiled.

"Mom, his name is Red. I met him today and he just came here from Kanto." May said.

"Nice to meet you, Red. I'm May's mother, April." She introduce herself.

Red chuckled a bit at the woman's name. "I see the name runs on the family." He said, as he and April shook hands.

"It sure does! My mother's name is Augustine." April said with a small chuckle.

"And I have a uncle named Julio." May stated.

"Don't forget about your cousin Juno, May." April said, giving a small giggle.

"Yeah and my other two cousin's named Octavius and Octavia." May said, laughing,"Heck, If I was born a boy. I would be named Mayo." May mocking herself.

"That's a very cute Pikachu that you have there." April said, causing Pikachu to blush a bit from the comment and rub the back of his head.

"I hope you don't mind mom, but can Red stay with us for the night and have dinner too?" May asked.

"Sure, Red can stay here for the night. He could stay in the guestroom." April said, "Plus, your father couldn't come home today for dinner." April said.

"How come?" May tilted head.

"You know your father, dear. His gym leader duties is always keep him away from home." May's mother smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Gym Leader? He's a Gym Leader?" Red confused.

"Yeah, my father is the gym leader of Petalburg Town. It's not far from here actually. He's the best when it comes to using Normal type Pokemon. Trainers usually have a hard time beating him. He's also the main reason why we moved to Hoenn in the first place." May said.

"Tough huh? Well I like to have a battle with him? We can take him on, right Pikachu?" Red said, looking his mouse friend.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded his head.

"I wouldn't be too cocky Red. My dad is one tough cookie. You won't believe the countless of trainers I seen be beaten by him." May said.

"Makes me even more excited to meet him so I can battle him." Red said, with a cocky grin.

"Are you two done? Come on, dinner's almost ready." April said, leading Red, May, and Pikachu to the kitchen.

Soon the three of them were having dinner together, having roosted Tauros meat and drank milk that was freshly made from a Miltank while Pikachu and Torchic were eating some Pokemon food that April made. Over the course of dinner, Red told more about himself to May's mother, telling her about his life back at Kanto and his own mother Violet, who she had a chat with on the phone to inform her that her son is staying at her's and May's home.

May showed her mother her Torchic that she received from Professor Birch when she rescued him from a wild Poochyena earlier today. April found May's Torchic adorable as she couldn't help but hold Torchic in her arms for the most of the time. May even told her mother how she met Red by bumping into him and how he saved her, Torchic, and Birch from a pack wild Poochyenas, which April was grateful for Red for saving her daughter and Pokemon.

May even told her mother about her first trainer battle against Professor Birch's son, Brendan, going against his Mudkip with a bit of help from Red. After dinner, Red offer to help April with the dishes as his way repaying her for the wonderful dinner he had. Once he was done, May wanted to show Red her new room and play some fun games together before going to bed.

"Welcome to my room, Red." May said, as she open the door to her room and enter it with Red and Pikachu following from behind her. Red whistle as he enter in the room, seeing the tv, desk, laptop, and Gamecube.

"Nice digs." Red said as he looked around. Both Pikachu and Torchic nodded and smiled at each other as they ran to May's bed and began to jump on it joyful.

"Don't jump too hard on the bed you two. I don't want the bed to be broken." May said, sitting between the Pokemon on her bed. Red's eyes then caught something on the walls of May's room that interested him.

"Is that….me?" Red said, walking over to see the poster that May hung on her wall.

What Red was looking at was a poster of his younger self and his Pokemon team, taking a group photo together after winning against his rival Blue for the Kanto Champion title years ago. Red was outstanded, seeing his young self to how he is today. Red's Pikachu even stopped jumping on May's bed to join his trainer to look at the poster of their young selves.

Both Pallet Town trainer and his Pikachu couldn't help smile seeing their younger selves. It was giving them some major memories on how the picture was taken by the cameraman. Red put his hand on the picture of his young self as more happy memories were flowing in his head.

"Man, did I change since then." Red said, smiled.

"Pikachu! Pika Pikachu chu! (Translation: Yeah, I forgot how handsome I was back then. Not that I'm still am of course.)" Pikachu said, rubbing his chin as he gave the picture of his young self a sly look.

"You like it. I actually won that poster at the Goldenrod City radio tower when they were giving some trivial questions about some Pokemon. I kept it ever since." May said as small blush then appeared on her cheeks.

"This might sound embarrassing, but It's actually because of you that I wanted to become a Pokemon Trainer in the first place." May said, looking away from Red.

"Really?" Red said, looking back at the young trainer.

"Yeah, ever since I saw that final match between you and Blue on the television with your Pikachu and Blue's Flareon battling out. I wanted to become a Pokemon trainer just like you. Because of you I wanted to take the ultimate step to find the courage to be bold." May said, giving Red a hopeful look. May then looked at Torchic, who she picked in arms and patted the chicken's head.

Red looked carefully at May and the poster of his younger self. Red realize how much May was a lot like him when he first started his Pokemon journey. Filled with hopes and dreams of her upcoming adventure that awaits for her. A journey that she has to go through alone. Alone, a word that haunted Red since he was a child.

During his Pokemon journey in Kanto, Red was usually on his own with his Pokemon. It's because his lack of social skills to others is why he remained silent and why everybody thought he was a mute, except for those who knew him personally like his mother and his childhood friend Blue. There was his Pokemon that he talked to, but they weren't considered people to many. He remember how alone he felt when traveling Kanto and wasn't able to share any fun to anybody but his Pokemon. Because of this, he lost most of his happy spirited mood after becoming champion.

Red looked back at the poster of his younger self and nodded his head at it. The thought of May losing her happy go lucky attitude was something he didn't want her to lose. He didn't want May to end up in the same route as him if she went off and travel through Hoenn on her own. Red took a deep sigh and decided to become May's mentor and help achieve her goal of becoming champion of Hoenn.

"May?" Red spoke up after remaining silent.

"Yeah?" May said.

"I've been thinking about that offer you gave earlier today. About me being your mentor and travel with you." Red said.

"Really?!" May perked up her body in excitement.

"I decided to take your offer to become your mentor and travel with you through Hoenn." Red gave a smile.

May's sapphire eyes sparkle in joy and then jumped off her bed in joy.

"YES! I get to travel with my idol!" May said, happily.

"What made you say yes?" May asked.

Red scratched his brown hair as he responded, "Well I guess is because you reminded me of me when I first started my journey with Pikachu." Red said, as he gave his yellow pal a pat on the head.

"And because I think it would be fun to travel a new region with another person, especially since we're both new to this place. After all it's a whole new world we live in with a brand new attitude and with many ways to see." Red said.

May then ran up to Red and gave him a big Ursaring hug, "Oh thank you! I promise that I'll be your best student ever." May said, hugging Red.

"You should know May. I've never been anybody's teacher, so you're the first." Red said.

"Aw sweet! I'm your first student!" May said, feeling even more pumped.

"Also May, can you let me go. I can't breathe." Red said, with his face red from the lack of oxygen.

"Opps! Sorry!" She said, as she then let go of Red as he was finally able to catch his breath after the hug.

"Heck who knows, maybe you can teach me a few things along the way as we travel." Red said.

"I can?" May said, excitedly.

"Yeah, I'm still learning myself you know. Plus, I'll probably find Steven faster as we travel together, so he can give me the info about those stones Professor Oak gave me." Red said, nodding his head.

"I can smell of the adventure that awaits for us. That or the new house paint of this place." May said, pumping her fist in the air.

Red then crossed his arms on his chest and gave May a cocky smirk, "So you want to be the master of Pokemon?" Red asked.

"Yeah!" May nodded her head, shooting her own cocky smile back at Red.

"Do you have the skills to be number one?" Red asked again.

"Heck yeah!" May said.

"That's what I like to hear May. Tomorrow we head out to the first Gym and train your Pokemon along the way." Red said.

"Yeah, tomorrow we start out our journey through Hoenn together." May said, as she and Red shook hands in a agreement.

"I can't wait for the things we'll encounter on the way. Just thinking about it makes me so hype for it!" May said.

"By the way, where's the first gym at? Do you know?" Red asked.

"Let me check with my Pokenav that Professor Birch gave me." May said, taking out her Pokenav that contain the map of Hoenn.

"The first gym is at Rustboro City. My dad's gym is also on the way to Rustboro City." May looking at the map in her Pokenav.

"We can stop on the way and say hello to my dad at his gym." May said, lifting her head to face Red.

"Sounds like a plan. Maybe I'll capture a few Pokemon of my own on the way and maybe have a battle with your father." Red said.

"I'll be looking forward to seeing that." May said.

"Torchic! Torchic torchic! (Translation: You heard that! Looks like we'll be traveling together!)" Torchic said to Pikachu as she was jumping in joy.

"Pikachu! Pika pika pikachu! (Translation: This is gonna be so fun!)" Pikachu said, giving a smile.

Red and May chuckled on how happy their Pokemon are with the news.

"Also Red, there's something I've been meaning to ask you?" May said.

"And that is?" Red said.

"How come you changed your looks and outfit from before? I hardly recognize you when I bumped into you earlier today." May said, looking at Red's new outfit.

"Well May, changing my looks was the only way to keep my fans from recognizing who I really am. You won't believe how crazy my fans are back at Kanto. They would chase me around and want to battle me. I even been asked to be married multiple times by my crazy fangirls. I had to live in a deadly snowy mountain for three years straight because of them." Red said, thinking back

Red's pikachu looked at May's Torchic, "Pikachu pika pi! (Translation: What Red said is true. I even been asked by multiple female Pikachus to breed with them so they can have my child. They are just that crazy I tell ya.)" Pikachu said, as Torchic was speechless at his comment.

"Wow, I never knew that." May said, rubbing her head.

"I hardly got time to myself, so changing my looks was the only way to get some peace to myself, especially since I was going to a new region. I even had laser eye surgery to change the color of my eyes." Red said, looking at a reflection of himself on a mirror.

"Oh okay. I understand. Don't worry Red, I may be a big fan of you, but I'm like those crazy fans." May said.

"Cause unlike those fans, I respect you for what you do." May said, giving a bow.

Red walked towards the young trainer and patted her brunette hair. "Thanks May. It's good to know that there's a person like you around who isn't crazy about me." Red smiled, looking down at May's sapphire eyes.

"Your welcome!" May looked up to Red's eyes and smiled brightly at him.

"So what do you want to do now? The night is still young and we aren't sleepy yet" Red said, looking at May's clock. May then pulled out a pair of Donkey Kong bongos.

"Let's play Donkey Konga! And see who can get the highest score!" May said, shaking her bongos excitedly.

"Your on! I'm a pro when it comes to rhythm games. I even learned to bake a seafood cake from a singing chicken." Red said, as May hooked up the bongos to her Gamecube and started up the game.

"Really now, maybe you also teach me few tricks to playing rhythm games." May joked as she and Red sat near together with DK bongos on her lap.

The two laughed as they proceeded with their game, meanwhile Red's Pikachu and May's Torchic were talking about the fun things they could do together when they finally hit the road for their journey with their trainers as well as Pikachu helping Torchic to become strong as him and telling Torchic about his first time traveling with Red through Kanto years ago.

When two trainers were playing their game together. There were times where May couldn't help but give a warm smile when she looked at the poster of Red she had on her wall. She would then look back at the real Red, sitting beside her, whose eyes were glue to the tv from playing for most of the time. Not noticing that May was giving him a warm smile, knowing that they not only had become partners, but they had also became great friends from here on out.

To be continued…...


	4. A First Lesson

**A/N:** Thanks you to those who favor and/or followed this story. It's because of you guys that I'm motivated to write even more of this story! You guys are so awesome!

* * *

The next morning

When the sun was slowly rising in the horizon. The sun's light reached May's window and woke her up from bed because of it. What really woke her up was her alarm clock that went off ringing when the time struck 7am. May's Torchic was sleeping beside her bed, sleeping on her own small bed that May made.

May smiled at sight of her Torchic as she stretched her tired arms, shoulder, and neck, seeing how adorable her fire Pokemon was sleeping peacefully in her bed. She rubbed the head of her Pokemon, before getting out of bed and turn the alarm off from her time clock as she wiped her tired eyes. The female trainer was feeling really exciting today that she will start her Pokemon journey with Red though Hoenn.

It was all she was thinking about last night before going to bed. May quickly went to her closet replace her pajamas with her trainer clothes and tie her red ribbon bow on to her brunette hair as she remember what happen last night when she saw the messy link cables on the floor of her room scatter around.

The newbie trainer smiled when she remember that she and Red had fun playing video games has they laughed and talked before tiring themselves. After having fun together, Red and Pikachu left May's room went to their guestroom that May and her mother, April, offer them to stay in for the night. It was the most fun May had in a long time since she was a little girl before her father moved to Hoenn to work more as a Gym Leader.

May yawn as she exited out her room and headed downstairs to get some breakfast and check on Red to see if he was awake, only to find him missing from the guestroom. Before entering in her kitchen, May caught a glimpse that some of Red's other Pokemon: Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Espeon, and Snorlax were outside enjoying the morning breeze as they eat their own breakfast that Red himself provided for them.

The young girl couldn't help but fangirl a bit, seeing her idol's Pokemon outside of her house. This is the first May seen Red's other Pokemon up close before. May was enjoying seeing Red's Charizard flap his wings softly, Red's Espeon cutely munching her food from her bowl of breakfast, Red's Venusaur eating up the morning sun's light with synthesis, Blastoise waxing his hard turtle shell as he ate, and Snorlax eating a special type of Pokemon food that Red made for him so he won't go off eating his other Pokemon's food.

May was amazed by the strength and size Red's Pokemon that she quickly went outside of her house and greet them. May first excitedly walked up to Red's Venusaur, who was the first one to notice May coming up them. May smiled happily as her eyes sparkle in joy seeing Red's Venusaur up close. Venusaur himself felt awkward as May was watching him and darted his eyes awkwardly as he tried to absorb more of the morning sun's lights.

"Your Red's Venusaur! The same one that took down Blue's Magnetron in the finals." May said, excitedly.

"Venusaur saur saur! (Translation: That's me, now leave me be you weird girl. I'm eating.)" Venusaur said, scooting away from the female trainer.

May scooted closer to Venusaur and rubbed his scaly skin, "Woah! It's true! Your scales are something to be amazed!" May said, rubbing Venusaur on the side of his body.

All of Red's Pokemon began snickering at Venusaur as he was feeling even more uncomfortable that a strange girl was touching him.

"Help err...I mean Venusaur! Venusaur saur! (Translation: Help you guys! Haven't you ever heard of stranger danger! Help!)" Venusaur shouting at his friends.

Red's Espeon stopped eating and walked towards the grass starter, "Espeon! Es es espeon! (Translation: No way! It's fun to watch you freak out sometimes!)" Espeon teased, giving her grass Pokemon brother a mocking look.

"Venusaur saur saur! (Translation: You're loving this aren't you?)" Venusaur said, in an unhappy mood to the pink Pokemon.

"Espeon espeon! (Translation: Every single moment!)" Espeon said, as she wagged her tail happily.

May stopped patting Venusaur when she notice Espeon next to her "Oh my gosh! Red's Espeon!" May fangirling a bit.

"Espeon! (Translation: That's me!)" Espeon smiled up at May.

"Mind if I hold you?" May asked.

"Espeon es espeon! (Translation: You have permission to do so! But only if you scratched my good spot.)" The pink Pokemon said, as she nodded her head at the young trainer.

May swooped down and picked up Red's Espeon in her arms and scratched her back. "Espeon es espeon! (Translation: Oh that's the spot!)" Espeon said, as May was scratching her back.

"I'm remember you took down Blue's Eggsecutor when you were just a small Eevee at the time." May said.

"Espeon espeon! (Translation: A very cute Eevee to be exact!)" The pink catlike Pokemon said, as she enjoyed May's scratching.

"People have said that you're the cutest Pokemon that Red has, next to his Pikachu." May said, looking at the pink cat.

"Espeon es! (Translation: Yes, it's all true.)" Espeon said, looking up at May with a boosting smile.

"Blastoise! (Translation: What a load of barnacles.)" Red's Blastoise sneered out quietly.

"Espeon! (Translation: I heard that!)" Espeon angrily yelled and pointed at the turtle Pokemon. May smiled and walked towards Red's Blastoise while still holding Espeon in her arms.

"And your Red's Blastoise. I remember you beat Blue's Cloyster with a hard hitting skull bash attack." May said, pumping her fist tightly at the water starter.

"Blastoise? (Translation: Really? You remember that?)" Blastoise a bit outstanded by the girl's memories.

May nodded her head and giggle slightly at Blastoise's face, "I sure do! I even drew a picture of you when I was a little girl that my mom put on the fridge." May said.

"It was so hype! When you used Cloyster's ice beam when Blue commanded it to freeze the battle arena. You used the ice floor to your advantage by sliding to Cloyster and used skull bash!" May said, patting Blastoise on the back.

"Espeon! Espeon! Es! (Translation: Looks like you have a fan, Blasty!)" Espeon said.

"Blastoise bla blastoise! (Translation: Wow thanks!)" Blastoise said, rubbing the back of his head, embarrassed by the praise he was getting from the young trainer. May eyes were then caught by Snorlax who was busy stuffing his face with breakfast.

"Lax! (Translation: What up!)" Snorlax greeted, seeing the young trainer approach him as he ate.

"Red's Snorlax, wow you're much more larger than I saw on my tv years ago." May said, as she kept scratching Espeon's back on her arms and looked up to Snorlax's face.

"Snorlax lax! (Translation: I get that a lot.)" Snorlax said, smiling down at May.

"I remember you defeated Blue's Sandslash by using your body slam on the floor to cause a earthquake to make Blue's Sandslash pop out from the ground and then used a mega punch to finish him off!" May recalling the event.

"Snorlax snorlax lax! (Translation: Eeyup, that was pretty cool of me to do.)" Snorlax said, putting his hands on his hip in pride before going back to eating his food.

"Snorlax snorlax lax lax! (Translation: Rub my belly and I'll grant you three wishes!)" Snorlax teased.

"Espeon espeon espeon! (Translation: Don't fall for it! He likes to trick people into doing that for a free belly scratch!") Espeon warned May.

Snorlax just laughed as May walked away from him with Espeon in her arms. May stopped walking dead in her tracks when she saw Red's one and only Charizard, who was a bit further away from the rest of Red's team. May was amazed to see the size and the great flame that on the tip of his tail burning so brightly and see the amazing wings of the dragon like Pokemon up close. May walked towards the giant flaming dragon and saw that he had his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

"Hey there!" May greeted the lizard. Charizard only responded with a snort with his nose and turned his head away from May, not wanting to speak or look at her.

"Espeon espeon es! (Translation: How come on, brother! Don't be rude! At least say hello to her!)" Espeon yelled at the dragon.

Espeon looked up at May as she gain her attention, "Espeon espeon es es espeon! (Translation: Sorry if Charizard is being rude. He only speaks to Red, me, and the rest of our gang only. He doesn't like talking to other people.") Espeon informing May.

"Oh I see, not much of a talker huh?" May commented, before looking back up to the dragon.

"Sorry if I'm invading your space, but I wanted to say that you were amazing when you broke out of Blue's Alakazam psychic move when he had you trapped in the air." May said. Charizard did nothing as he still kept his head away from May.

"Not to mention how you shot that awesome fire blast straight to Alakazam's face. Talk about facing the heat." May couldn't help chuckle at her joke.

"I recently just got a fire Pokemon of my own. Maybe you can help my Torchic give a few pointers to becoming a good fire type Pokemon as I travel with Red through Hoenn." May said, causing everybody in Red's team to perk up by what she just said.

"Espeon! Espeon es! (Translation: Wait! Travel!? Red's gonna travel with you!?)" Espeon surprised by the news. Even Charizard was surprise as he looked Espeon and gave a roar.

"Espeon es espeon! (Translation: I know right! I'm just as surprise as you right now!)" Espeon responded back to Charizard.

"You guys seem a bit surprised by the news." May said, looking at the two Pokemon.

"Espeon! Espeon espeon espeon! (Translation: Yeah we're surprise! It's just that this is the first time Red is gonna travel with somebody. A human somebody!)" Espeon said, gazing up at May.

"May?"shouted a voice behind the red bow wearing girl.

May looked behind her and found the young Pallet Town trainer, Red, at the doorway of her house. Red was confused by what's going on as he scratched his head with his trusty Pikachu on his right shoulder. All of Red's Pokemon chanted happily when they saw him, except Charizard who instead looked at him. Espeon then jumped off from May's arms and ran towards her trainer and happily rubbed his leg with her body in a cat manner, happy to see her trainer.

Red bend down to his Espeon and scratch under her chin, "It seems you guys are getting to know each other." Red smiled, scratching Espeon's chin as he looked at the rest of his team as they gather around him. May's Torchic then pop behind Red from the house and ran towards her trainer May.

"Torchic! Good to see that you're finally awake." May said, picking up her fire Pokemon.

"Guys, I like you to meet May." Red introduce the young trainer to his Pokemon as May stood beside him.

"Nice to meet ya all." May gave a warm welcome smile to Red's Pokemon as her Torchic who also said hello. All of Red's then greeted back at May with a chant, except Charizard who kept quiet to himself.

Red put a hand on May's shoulder, "May here is gonna travel with us through the Hoenn region." Red informed his Pokemon. Red's Venusaur, Snorlax, and Blastoise were taken by surprise by the news, except Espeon and Charizard, who already knew the news thanks to May.

"Not only am I gonna travel with her. I'm also gonna be her mentor and help her become the best trainer." Red said.

"So I want you guys to help her as well when we train her Torchic and any future Pokemon she plans to catch." Red said, looking at each of his Pokemon. Red's Pokemon all nodded as they understood what to do.

"Good." Red said, happy seeing the nods of approval from his team.

"You guys enjoy your breakfast and fresh air for a while as I speak to May." Red told his Pokemon.

"Let's head back into your house." Red said, facing May and let his Espeon go and let her be with the rest of the team.

May nodded her head as she agreed with Red and enter back in her home with him as his Pokemon were watching the two trainer with Pikachu still on Red's right shoulder and Torchic in May's arms.

Red's Pokemon kept watching him until the door of the house finally closed shuted. At this, Red's Espeon then walked to her teammates with a curious face as she rubbed her chin with her paw, still looking at the door Red and May went through. Venusaur himself got curious and walked up to the pink Pokemon and began to talk to her in their Pokemon language.

"What's with the face?" Venusaur asked.

"Oh nothing." Espeon reply back.

"Don't oh nothing me, Espeon. You're thinking of something about Red aren't you?" Venusaur rolled his eyes.

"Okay fine! You caught me!" Espeon yelled at the grass starter.

"So what is about Red that has you curious this time?" Venusaur asked.

"I was just wondering? How come Red never had a girlfriend?" Espeon said, making everybody in the team to stop doing their activities.

"Why do you asked that?" Venusaur a bit surprised by the random question from Espeon.

"Of my years of being Red's Pokemon. I never once seen him take interest in being a romantic relationship with another person." Espeon said.

"Well Espeon, last time I checked. Eleven years old aren't interested in dates." Blastoise said, joining in the conservations.

"But that was back then! He's fourteen years old now! He should be around the age where he should take interest in a girl. We spent three years on a snowy mountain for crying out and never once a girl ever came to his mind." Espeon said.

Both Blastoise and Venusaur looked at each other, not knowing how to respond back.

"Are you trying to say that Red should be with that girl that we're traveling with?" Venusaur asked.

"No of course not. May is way too young for him. He should be with a girl that's around his age." Espeon stated.

"Why do you care that Red doesn't have a girlfriend?" Snorlax said, before taking another bite of his breakfast.

"I guess it's just my feminine desire to see Red with somebody. I want to see him happy. He could really need some romance to spice up his life. Even Mew agrees with me." Espeon said.

"Girls." Charizard snorted out and rolled his eyes at Espeon.

"Hey I can't help it! Besides I'm the only girl in this team. Let me dream darn it! Just let me have this!" Espeon scolded at the orange dragon.

Espeon looked at back Venusaur, "Saur, you been in the team longer than any of us besides Pikachu. If Red never took interest in a girl. Then were there any girls that took interest him while we were in Kanto? Besides those crazy fangirls of his?" Espeon asked.

Venusaur then whipped out a vine whip and began to rub his chin with it as he was thinking back to his days as a young Bulbasaur with Red. "Well, there is Misty." Venusaur said.

"Misty? As in Gym Leader Misty?" Espeon perked her ears as Venusaur nodded.

"From what I heard from Pikachu. Misty will blush madly if Red looks straight into her eyes for a long time and she just loves talking to him. I guess Misty has a big crush on Red. Maybe Red does have feelings for Misty, but doesn't realize it." Venusaur said.

"Not to mention she's a bit of a hothead and tomboy." Blastoise added in.

"Misty even called Red a "Sweetie" before they had a battle together." Venusaur.

"Woah, I had no idea Misty has the eyes for Red. I bet she wanted Red to come back to Kanto when he was at Mt. Silver for three years." Espeon said, wagging her tail excitedly.

"I heard from Pikachu that Red and Misty had a little moment together at the Cerulean Cape, sometime before we headed off to Hoenn. He even gave Misty his old hat and jacket as a reminder from him. I think Red has some feelings for Misty if he gave his hat and jacket to her. I don't know, I wasn't there when it happen and Pikachu fell asleep to know anything else that happen." Venusaur said.

Espeon wagged her tails, "No way! Those two got to get hooked up now! I bet they kissed!" She said. "Is there any other girls that like Red?"

"There is Sabrina. The psychic Gym Leader of Saffron City." Venusaur said.

"Really her?!" Espeon scooted closer to Venusaur.

"Eeyup, from what I heard she becomes more happy and smiles alot when Red is near her instead of being dark and gloomy. Though, she is a bit shy tell him a bit her feelings for him. Like Misty, Red is unaware of Sabrina's feeling." Venusaur said.

"Also Sabrina's is a bit of creep. I swear I thought I seen her stalking Red during our travel, but I think she out grew her crush on Red and moved on." Blastoise stated.

"Arg! I swear that boy is so clueless when it comes to love." Espeon shouted in frustration as she stomped at the ground.

"Can you blame him? All he wants to do is go on adventures and battle tough trainers. He probably sucks at love. It's the only thing he can't win against." Blastoise said.

"Maybe Red will find a girl he likes in the Hoenn region or Misty when we go back to Kanto. I'll be there to witness it! I can't wait for it!" Espeon said, throwing her paw up in the air, while everybody else in the team just rolled their eyes at her.

"Well if Red does get a girl. I hope she's a great cook so she can make the best meal for me...er...I mean for Red. Yeah that's it." Snorlax laughed out, nervously.

With Red and May

"Huh? I wonder what the gang are talking about?" Red said, hearing his Pokemon team talking to each other outside of May's house in their native Pokemon language.

"I bet their talking about how excited they are to travel through Hoenn. Right Pikachu?" Red asked his yellow mouse on his right shoulder.

"Pika chu pi pi pikachu! (Translation: Oh yeah, that's what they were talking about alright.)" Pikachu said, as he snickered.

"Red where were you? I didn't see you in your room this morning?" May asked.

"I was in the kitchen." Red answered.

"Why?" May wondered.

"I woke up early and send out my Pokemon to feel the fresh morning air of Hoenn. Then your mother spotted me outside with my Pokemon and offer me some breakfast. I tell ya, your mom makes some awesome pancakes." Red said.

The two then enter the kitchen where they spotted May's mother, April, making some pancakes as she was flipping them over with a spactual. She's humming a cheerful tone, but stopped when she spotted her daughter and Red coming from behind her.

"Glad to see you're finally awake May. Care for some pancakes, they're freshly made." April said, pulling out a hot steamy stack of pancakes for her daughter.

"You bet! I'm starving!" May rubbed her belly as she and Red sat on some chairs near the kitchen table while April set a dish of food for May's Torchic to eat from.

As May sat on her seat, she saw a familiar red scrapbook in the center of the table. May dreaded her eyes in fear, realizing what the scrapbook was as her mother placed freshly made pancakes in front of her, ignoring the tasty syrup that her mother was pouring on her pancakes.

"What's the matter, May?" Red said, looking at May's trouble face.

"M-Mom." May stutter out her word.

"Yes dear?" April said, calmly.

"Is that the scrapbook that holds picture of my childhood?" May pointed at the scrapbook with a frozen face of fear.

"Yes. While you were sleeping. I was showing Red here some old photos of you when you were young." April said, taking out a photo from the scrapbook.

"Why Red, here's a picture of May in her costume for Halloween dressed as you that time." April handed the photo to Red.

Red looked at the photo with Pikachu as they saw the picture of young May Sapphire dressed as him, wearing a copy of his old red and white trademark hat.

May was wearing the same red and white light jacket on her, light blue jeans, black shirt, and a cute Pikachu plushie that she taped on her right shoulder. She was even mimicking Red's battle pose with the same cocky grin Red does.

May herself was speechless and her face was madly blushing as Red was seeing her Halloween costume and furious that her mother was showing something embarrassing to Red. The Pallet Town trainer himself was staying quiet as he and Pikachu looked over the photo together.

Red gaze at May, "I gotta say, it's not bad. I seen many people cosplay as me before, but this one is gotta be one of the best." Red said, looking back at the photo.

"Pikapi pika pikachu! (Translation: I'm way more cuter than that fake Pikachu.)" Pikachu commented.

"Oh May loved that costume so much that she refused to take it off for three days straight." April giggled at the memory and embarrassing her daughter more.

"I had to chase her around the house, so I can take that costume off of her. It got so out of hand that I had to call the police for help. The cops had to use a tranquilizer gun. Probably ten or more tranquilizer darts were used on May that day." April giggled in a nonchalant way.

Red and Pikachu looked at each other, frozen, as they were speechless and weren't able to make a comment at the moment.

"Ah, memories." May's mother sigh happily. May gritted her teeth and yelled angrily at her own mother, "MOM!" She yelled.

May got up from her seat, snatch the photo from her mother, grabbed the scrapbook, ran up the stairs of her house, and locked the scrapbook in the closet of her room. May quickly ran back down the stairs to the kitchen to her mother and Red and began to yell at her mother.

"Why are you showing Red, pictures of my youth!" May yelled.

"Oh dear, I just wanted to show Red the adorable pictures of you." April explained her to daughter.

"Why must you embarrass me, mom! Why?!" May yelled once more. April just shrugged her shoulders at her daughter.

"I don't know. I just do. I just do." April repeated herself as Red and May began to eat their breakfast together.

After having breakfast, Red helped May pack for the things they need for their journey together as well as calling their Pokemon back into their Pokeballs, except Pikachu. Luckily for May, Red still carried a good amount of potions and full heals from his last journey that will last for a couple months, so that wasn't an issue dealing with as well as having enough money and food for them and their Pokemons.

The real issue for May was what to bring with her like extra accessories and clothing that she can't fit her small yellow backpack that's tide to her waist. Red offer to carry some of her things due to his huge yellow backpack having enough room to hold something like a tent. (It's bigger in the inside.)

When Red and May were done packing May's mother gave her a small present for her journey with Red. May's mother gave her daughter a new pair of running shoes and instructed her to use them by using the control pad while holding down the B button to run. May was confused by what her mother meant but went along with it.

Soon afterwards Red, Pikachu, and May said their goodbyes to April and headed out from Littleroot Town and started making their way to Petalburg Town to stop by for May's father, Norman, who is the Gym Leader of the town. The gang have just pass through Oldale Town and were now walking on Route 102, leading up to Petalburg Town.

Red, May, and Pikachu took in the fresh air of Route 102, feeling the nice morning sun hit their skins. As they were walking through some tall grass that almost reach upper part of their body. Pikachu was on Red's shoulder keeping an eye out for any wild Pokemon that might jump out from the grass. As Red and May were walking through the tall grass. They were having a nice chat talking more about themselves to each other.

Red was just about done telling May about something from his first Pokemon journey from Kanto.

"And that's I how I caught 30 Tauros in the Safari zone." Red said.

"Wow! Am I really the only person that knows that story." May said, in glee.

"Eeyup. I have plenty of stories that I never told anyone else before. I tell ya about them later." Red nodded his head.

"I look forward to it." May smiled.

"So far are we until we reach Petalburg Town?" Red asked.

May took out her Pokenav, "We'll be there in ten minutes if we keep walking at this pace." May said, before putting back her Pokenav in her small yellow backpack.

"Any wild Pokemon heading our way, buddy?" Red asked his yellow mouse companion.

"Pikachu." the yellow mouse said, as he nodded his head in a no.

"I tell ya, Red. I can't believe that I'm finally a Pokemon trainer." May said, happily.

"Well you should be, May. A Pokemon trainer could do a lot things in their journey like meeting new people, new places, and Pokemon. It was one of the reasons why I wanted to become a Pokemon trainer. That and because I really wanted to beat my rival Blue." Red said, as May chuckled.

"Especially since you're traveling with me and helping me by becoming my mentor. With you as my mentor nothing will get in my way of becoming champion." May said.

"Speaking of helping. I think it's a good time to give ya your first lesson as a Pokemon trainer." Red said.

"Really! Oh boy! I'm ready for what you got for me to do, Red!" The red wearing bow girl said.

"We are gonna train your Torchic by battling wild Pokemon." Red said.

"Why?" May asked.

"It will help Torchic become stronger and gain experience. The more Torchic battles. The more stronger Torchic will be. It's best to battle wild Pokemon to do so." Red said.

"Alrighty then, I'm ready." May said, pumping her first. "Pikachu!" The yellow mouse shouted instantly. Red and May looked over to where Pikachu was pointing to see the tall grass rustling violently in front of them. Red, Pikachu, and May stood their position.

The tall grass then stopped shaking and out a wild Zigzagoon coming at Red and May with angry eyes and a growl.

"Zigzagoon goon zi! (Translation: You came to the wrong neighborhood!)" The wild Zigzagoon shouted at the gang.

"Well May, your first lesson starts now." Red said, as he and Pikachu backed away. May nodded her head and took out Torchic's pokeball, ready to train her Pokemon to become stronger.

For the next twenty minutes, May trained her Torchic by battling the wild Pokemons of Route 102. They fought an endless amount Zigzagoons, Wurmbles, Poochyenas, Lotads, and, Surskits. Battle after battle, May's Torchic was getting stronger as it was learning to dodge and attack more frequently than before.

It got to the point where Torchic got a high enough level that her scratch and peck attack moves were able to make a one hit K.O to the wild Pokemon and make them faint in battle. While all of this was happening, Red was taking note on May's action as well as getting some new info about Hoenn Pokemon with his National Pokedex.

Soon Red and May then walked out of the tall for May to get a break. Out of the tall grass came out May's Torchic, who was feeling like a newly hatched Torchic to the world after battling some wild Pokemon. May rewarded her Torchic with a tasty berry that was not only fruity, but help restore Torchic's health and stamina.

May felt a bit tired herself as she sat down on the grass to rest her legs and voice, after shouting out some many commands to her Torchic. May's Torchic sat beside her trainer to enjoy their little break together. Red and Pikachu were looking around the area to see if anymore wild Pokemon were appearing.

"What a lesson huh, Torchic?" May said, rubbing her throat softly.

"Torchic torchic tor! (Translation: Yeah, I feel I can take on three Pokemon at once.)" Torchic said.

"Tired huh?" Red mocked a bit. "Sure am." May smiled back.

"Well get use to it. We are gonna do this with every new Route we come across with in our journey. With each different route comes new and higher level Pokemon to battle." Red said.

"Got it." May nodded her head as well Torchic. "Now on to your second lesson for the day." Red said, looking back straight to the tall grass. "And that is?" May tilted her head. The Pallet Town trainer looked at his student, "It's simple. Catch a new Pokemon for your team." Red said. "Catch a new Pokemon." May said.

"Yeah, starting right here. Of the wild Pokemon here, which Pokemon caught your interest to be in your team?" Red asked, giving May a helping hand as he picked her up back to her feet.

"Well the Surskits did look pretty cute. Maybe one of them." May suggested, while stretching her legs.

"Pikachu!" The yellow mouse shouted.

"Huh? What's the matter buddy?" Red looking at his starter Pokemon.

"Pikachu! (Translation: Look over there!)" Pikachu warned the gang.

Everybody looked at where Pikachu was pointing at notice that the tall grass was shaking violently. Both Red and May nodded their heads and carefully tippy toe their way towards the shaking grass. They both looked over the tall grass. Once they got near, they spotted a small weird Pokemon that had a green mushroom like head and small white body that was the height of 1'4.

The small Pokemon looked timid and shy was it was walking nervously through the tall grass, unaware that Red and May were looking at it. The mysterious white and green Pokemon took notice of Red and May from their heavy breathing and stare from where they were standing from. The wild Pokemon jolted it's body up in fear and stood frozen at the sight of the Pokemon trainers as it gawked away.

"Ralts! Ralts! Ralts! (Translation: Who are you people!?)" The pokemon said.

"Woah, that's a cool looking Pokemon." May said, with fascinated eyes and took out her pokedex.

"It's called a Ralts." May said, getting the data from her pokedex. "It's rare to find one in this route with a 4% chance of encountering it." May said, putting away her pokedex.

"You gonna catch it then?" Red said. "Yeah, it's pretty rare from what the pokedex told me and it's only the Pokemon I haven't encountered yet. I'm not letting this one slide away." May said, shooting a smirk at Red. "Torchic, let's do this." May threw her fist. "Torchic!" The fire Pokemon nodded her head.

"Remember May, you got to first weaken the Pokemon before capturing it with a poke ball or you'll just be wasting them. The pokeballs don't work on fainted Pokemon so be careful not to make it faint." Red said.

"Don't make the Pokemon faint or the pokeball won't work. I'll remember that." May tapped her head from Red's words before turning back to her Torchic.

"Torchic use scratch!" May shouted.

Torchic then ran towards the Feeling Pokemon as it was cowardly and was too frightened to move its body. The wild Pokemon then got hit by the scratch of Torchic's claws. Ralts let out a scream as it fell to the ground and got back to it's feet and then attack back with a feisty growl. Torchic felt her strength go down bit, but kept her ground as she waited for her next trainer's command.

"Torchic use peck." May yelled.

With that command said, Torchic's beak then began to glow white and charge up Ralts. Ralts herself was a bit scared on what to do next. That is until Ralts' body began to have a blue aura around it. This surprise Red, Pikachu, May, and her Torchic as Ralts then used a strong Confusion attack to lift Torchic's body lightly up in the air.

May's Torchic struggle to break free from the psychic move as she was defenseless. Ralts then used it's confusion and slammed Torchic down to the ground with its psychic move. Torchic yelled in pain as she try to break free.

"Come on Torchic, break free!" May yelled at her fire starter.

She looked back the psychic Pokemon and she couldn't help but smile at it, wanting to catch the Pokemon and make it part of her team.

"I definitely want you in my team. After seeing what you can do." May said, with a determine look.

Ralts then stopped it's Confusion attack as it got tired out for using the move and was still not experienced enough to use it fully. Because of this, Torchic was set free from Confusion, but was badly hurt.

"Quick May. Have Torchic attack Ralts as it's tired out and then threw a pokeball to catch it." Red instructed the young trainer.

"Quickly Torchic, use peck before Ralts gets it's energy back." May said.

Torchic got back her feet with her beak glowing once more and head straight towards Ralts.

Ralts tried to do something, but it was too late as Torchic made her attack with her Peck attack and landed a critical hit. Ralts stood it's ground and almost fainted, but slowly got back to it's feet, feeling very weak. At sight of this, May took out a shiny red and pokeball and threw it at the wild Ralts.

The ball made impact, open widely and sucked Ralts into the pokeball in a blink of an eye. Everybody watched as the pokeball containing Ralts was shaking violently. May herself had her fist clench tightly, watching her pokeball holding Ralts as tension was high. After a while of waiting. The pokeball then stopped shaking and made a clicking sound and sparkled, officially making it May's Pokemon.

A big happy smile appeared on May's face as she ran towards her pokeball, containing her newly caught Ralts. She picked the pokeball high in the air as the sun shine upon it.

"Oh yeah! I just caught a Ralts." May proudly as she strike a pose.

"Torchic!" The fire Pokemon chanted as she joined her trainer.

"Well done, May." Red said, clapping his hand.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu chanted out.

"Thanks you guys." May said as her pokedex then began to beep out loudly.

"What's my pokedex doing?" May said, taking her pokedex.

"It's just getting additional data from the Ralts you just caught. Check it out." Red informed his young student.

May nodded her head and activated her pokedex and read more info about the Ralts she just caught. "Cool, the pokedex said that the Ralts I just caught is a female and she's part fairy type." May said, looking at her pokedex.

"Fairy type?" Red said in a confused tone as he looked at his mouse buddy, who also don't know about Fairy type.

"Must be a new type for Pokemon that's been recently discovered." May suggested.

"Hmmm….I wonder what other fairy type Pokemon are there?" Red scratched his head.

"Well we can learn more about them if we encounter more in our journey together." May said, putting away her pokedex.

"I guess you're right on that." Red said, shrugging his shoulder.

"Anyways May, you should send out your Ralts and introduce yourself and Torchic to her, so you be friends with her to make her feel more comfortable with you and your Torchic." Red said.

"Okay." May agreed with her mentor.

May grabbed Ralts' pokeball and send her out, "Ralts come out!" May yelled. The pokeball bursted open and out came Ralts who looked timid and shy as before.

Ralts felt scared as she watched May and Torchic walk towards her and covered her face with her arms in shyness. May smiled as she kneel down to one knee to her Ralts.

"Hey there." May greeted the psychic Pokemon. Ralts was still in fear as she covered her face with her arms. "Hey it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you."

Ralts lowered her arms and looked at May's sapphire eyes. "Relax, everything's gonna be alright." May said as she patted Ralts' head softly.

"I'm May and this Pokemon right here is my buddy Torchic." May said, introducing herself.

"Torchic! (Translation: Hey!)" Torchic let out a friendly chant.

"I was impressed by that move you did to my Torchic a little a while ago. I could really use a Pokemon with a lot potential like that." May said to Ralts.

"How about it? You help me become the Hoenn champion and I'll help you unlock your full potential and be the best Ralts of all time." May said with her hands on her hips.

Ralts hesitated for a moment but nodded her head and agree with May as she too wanted become stronger.

"Ralts Ralts! Ralts! (Translation: Okay, I'll follow you on your journey, new master.)" Ralts said as she gave a bow. "Wonderful!" May said, she patted her Ralts head.

Red watched with a smile, seeing how well May was getting along with her new Ralts.

"I tell ya Pikachu, May's going places." Red said.

"Pikachu!" The mouse nodded his head.

"Let's go May, there still more to do for your lesson for today before we make it to Petalburg Town." Red said.

"Right, I'm right being you, Red." May said, pumping her fist.

Moments later

After May caught her new Ralts, she had her new Pokemon by battling the wild Pokemon like Torchic did before. Soon like Torchic, Ralts was able to to beat the wild Pokemons with one hit of her Confusion move after helping use the move a bit more. Now Red, Pikachu, and May were back in track as they were walking through Route 102 together, after having a small break near a nice pond.

May was smiling happily at her Ralts' pokeball, feeling pride that she caught a new pokemon on her first try. May couldn't help but smile as she and Red were walking through Route 102. Just looking at her new Pokemon made May wonder what kind of Pokemon will she encounter on their journey.

"I wonder what kind of Pokemon will I catch. It's getting me excited just thinking about it." May said, still looking at her pokeball.

"It really depends on what kind of Pokemon catches your interest and the type of Pokemon it is." Red responded.

"Like how?" May asked.

"There's some Pokemon trainers that like to use one type of Pokemon in their team. Like a team of fire only Pokemon." Red answered.

"Although if I was you, May. I would have a Pokemon team that's diverse from each other. For example, my team. I have one electric type, one grass type, one fire type, one water type, one, normal type, and one psychic type. It's helps to have more different types of Pokemon in your team if you come across a trainer that can take down your best Pokemon with a type advantage. But really it depends of you." Red said.

"Thanks for the advice, Red." May smiled.

"So how far are we from Petalburg Town?" Red asked as May took out her Pokenav.

"We'll be there in about five minutes, so we're not very far." May said, putting away her pokenav. The two kept walking until May's eyes caught something that made her curious.

"H-Hey Red?" May spoke up.

"Something the matter?" Red hearing the concern tone of May's voice.

"What the heck is that guy doing?" May said, pointing a random male Pokemon trainer that was blocking their way to Petalburg Town, but his body was facing east and was not looking at May and Red.

The Pallet Town trainer couldn't help but smile, knowing what type of person the guy was.

"Oh him? He's just waiting to fight ya." Red explained, looking at the random trainer.

May was shocked, "But, I don't want to fight him." She responded.

"Well do you want to get pass him?" Red asked.

"Yeah, I guess." May rubbed the back of her head.

"Well then you gotta fight him, May. Gosh! I tell ya Pikachu. Kids these day don't know anything about Pokemon." Red said to his mouse Pokemon.

"Consider this as your third lesson. Just walk in front of him and battle him." Red said.

"Okay, if you say so." May said, scratched her brown hair at the idea.

May slowly approached the random trainer stealthy as she can. As May was near the random trainer, he was unaware by May's presence as he just kept facing east.

May got near the man's face and poked his cheek, but the trainer didn't do anything as he kept looking east.

"Boo!" May yelled at the trainer's face, but the trainer didn't it flinch or blink and kept looking east. May then proceeded to walk in front of the trainer. When she did, a huge exclamation mark appeared on the man's head and finally responded to May.

"You looked at me funny! Let's battle!" said the trainer to May.

"What!? No? I don't want to battle." May said.

"Too bad! You walked in front of me! Let's battle!" The young trainer said, as he striked a pose.

"No! Look me and my friend over there are just heading over to Petalburg Town. I don't want to battle." May said.

The young male Pokemon trainer then sigh angrily and walked towards May with an upset face.

"Listen missy, I've been standing here for five weeks straight, waiting for someone to walk by. Do not take this moment from me!" The trainer yelled at May.

May sigh in defeat, "Okay fine!" She said, seeing that the trainer won't let this go.

Hearing this caused the young trainer to smile, back away from May, do a twirl, and struck another trainer pose.

"Let's battle!" The young trainer said, shaking his head excitedly with his tongue out.

The two trainers were far apart as they their battle was starting to begin. May then grabbed her pokeball from her belt and made her first move by calling out her Torchic to the field.

"Okay Torchic, I choose you!" May shouted as she threw her pokeball.

"Torchic!" The fire Pokemon said, once she was out of her pokeball. May's opponent just laugh at sight of May's Torchic.

"Ha! Is that all you got?!" The young trainer said as he took his pokeball containing his only Pokemon that he has with him right now.

"Go! Magikarp!" The young trainer said.

Out from the trainer's pokeball and out on the field came out a small red and white colored water fish Pokemon known as Magikarp. It was flopping around the area, ready to battle May's Torchic.

"Karp! Karp! Karp!" The fish Pokemon said, as it flopped around as his trainer gave out the first command of the battle.

"Alright Magikarp! Hit them with a splash attack." The young trainer said, proudly.

"Karp! Karp!" The fish Pokemon said, as it flopped in the air as the attack did nothing to Torchic. Both May and Torchic stood there awkwardly as they watch the Magikarp flop around.

The fire starter looked back at May as she tilted her head, "Torchic?" The small Pokemon said in a confused tone as May gave her command next.

"Torchic use scratch!" May yelled as she pointed at Magikarp.

Torchic awkwardly walked up to the fish Pokemon without no effort or no defense gave it a scratch attack with her claws. The Magikarp yelled in pain as it flopped around even more violently.

"Okay Torchic! Use-" May was then cut off by her opponent. "Woah! You can't go twice in a row! You have to wait for me to choose an attack I wanna do next!" The trainer yelled.

"But all you have is Splash attack?" May stated.

"Hold on! I'm thinking!" The young trainer said, as he began to think of his next move to do. He couldn't ran away from a trainer's battle or steal other people's Pokemon. After a while of waiting, the young trainer then had a smile on his face as he gave out his next command.

"Alright Magikarp! Use Splash!" The trainer said, once more.

"Karp! Karp!" The fish did nothing.

It was now May's turn to attack, "Torchic! Use Peck attack." She said.

Torchic walk up the the fish and gave it a peck attack causing it to faint from the battle. The young trainer felt upset as he walked up to May after losing to her.

"You got lucky this time! Here's twenty pokedollars!" The trainer said, handing out May's winning money.

"Sweet!" May said, as she snatch the money off the trainer's hand, called back her Torchic, and walked back to Red. The young trainer the began to cry and sob as May took his money while standing next to his fainted Pokemon.

May put the money in her small yellow backpack as she stood next to Red. "Well it look like your battle went well." Red said, holding in his laughter as well as his Pikachu.

"Red? What was the point of the third lesson? That battle was too easy!" May said.

"It wasn't so much the battle that was your lesson." Red confirmed.

"Then what?" May asked.

"The third lesson is about dealing with weird trainers like them." Red said, pointing back at the young trainer that May defeated, who was still crying after his loss.

"Really?" May said, in shock.

"Trust me, you are gonna come across with a lot of trainers like that in your journey. They get weirder and weirder as you encounter more." Red said.

"You just gotta cherish every single encounter and then you'll be the best challenger." Red said, as he and May began to walk together with May remembering Red's words about being the best challenger.

Moments later

After a while of walking, Red and May finally made it to Petalburg Town. The Place where May's father, Norman, the Green Gobl-er…..I mean, the Gym Leader of Petalburg Town and the best trainer when it comes to using Normal type Pokemon. Along the way, Red and May met with Brendan again, who was doing research of some butterfly Pokemon known as Beautifly.

Before departing ways once again three of them enjoyed the sight of a group of Beautiflies fly off into the sunny day and migrate to another part of the Hoenn region. Red and May looked over at Petalburg Town was for it was a small community.

The outside of the town was surrounded by tall trees. There was a lake behind the Pokemart and another lake near a house on the west-south of the town. There was six building present, one being Pokemart with the blue roof, the Pokemon center and three houses.

It didn't take long for Red and May to find Norman and his Gym, being the building with the brown roof with the red Pokeball symbol on it. It stood out from all the other buildings that were present. Red and May spotted some kids playing outside their house with their Pokemon and some regular people who are doing their daily business.

"Hey look!" May pointed catching Red's attention.

"What?" Red said.

"There's my father! He's talking to that trainer. It looks like he defeated another Pokemon trainer who was after his badge." May said.

Red looked over and saw a middle age man with a red and black vertical strip long sleeve jacket tucked in his blue jeans. Norman also had dark blue hair that can almost be mistaken for being black. Norman had his arms crossed as he spoke to the young boy in front of him.

"Not. Not bad at all. It was a good battle." Norman said, talking to the young trainer in front of him.

"Th-Thank you, sir!" The trainer stood straightly.

"Come back and challenge me anytime. I look forward to seeing you and your Pokemon when your much stronger" Norman said, giving the trainer a warm smile.

"Yes, sir! Thank you, sir!" The trainer said, as he left the area.

Norman then shot out a cocky grin, "More like come back when you don't suck. Ha!" Norman said, as laughed in a jerky way.

At the corner of his eyes, Norman spotted his ten year old daughter and next to her a boy that he's not familiar with, who had a Pikachu on his right shoulder.

"Why, if it isn't May?" Norman said, walking up to his daughter.

"Hey dad." May said, in a casual tone.

"So you finished moving in?" Norman said.

"Yeah, me and mom just finished setting up everything in our new house." May said.

Norman then looked over at Red, "And who you might be?" Norman scratched his head.

"I'm Red, nice to ya. This is my best pal Pikachu." Red said, introducing himself and Pikachu. "I'm Norman, the gym leader of Petalburg Town." The gym leader said. "Red is a friend of mine that I made when I arrived in Hoenn yesterday." May said.

""I see…" Norman said, looking at carefully at Red and his Pikachu. Red felt a bit uncomfortable by Norman's glare.

"Is something wrong, sir?" Red asked.

"Nothing, it's just that you look kinda familiar. Like I seen ya before." Norman still looking at Red.

"My my my isn't getting hot out here or what. We should head inside your gym, dad." May said, quickly saving Red's identity from her father.

"Well…..I guess we shouldn't stand around out here talking. Let's talk a bit in the gym. " Norman said as he walked towards his gym with Red and May following him. Upon entering the gym, Red and May were amazed that Norman's gym was design in a dojo like theme with a gym symbol in front of them. Between the gym symbol were two black doors that led to different parts of the gym.

Norman then turned to Red and May, "I have to say, May. I'm quite surprise to find out that you brought over a friend with you to this town." Norman said, looking at both Red and May.

"Well from what I heard. It's best to travel with friends." May smiled at Red.

"I couldn't agree more." Norman nodded his head.

"It's good to travel with someone you know, especially if you are in a dire situation during your travels." Norman said, as he looked at Red, "So tell me, Red. Where are you from?"

"I'm straight outta Kanto." Red said, proudly.

Norman raised an eyebrow at Red's answer, "Kanto, huh? That's quite far." Norman said.

"What are you doing here in Hoenn? Are you here to challenge the Hoenn gym leaders?" Norman asked.

"Nope. I'm just here to explore the land of Hoenn and meet up with a man name Steven Stone." Red explained.

"Steven Stone?" Norman widen his eyes a bit.

"Yes, Steven Stone. I'm here for some info that he might have. Do you know where I can find him?" Red asked.

Norman shook is head, "Sorry Red, I'm afraid I don't know where Steven is." Norman answered the boy.

May then stepped between the men, "Red's is not just my friend. He's also gonna be my mentor as we travel together through Hoenn." May said.

"Mentor? Are you a Pokemon trainer?" Norman said.

"Yeah, I'm a Pokemon trainer and the very best one from where I'm from. My buddy Pikachu here is my first Pokemon. You can say that I have a lot experience when it comes to being a Pokemon trainer." Red stated.

"Interesting. Well this is unusual news." Norman said.

"How come?" May curious about her father's tone.

"It's not often that you hear that a Pokemon trainer becomes a mentor of another Pokemon trainer, especially if the mentor is almost as young as their student." Norman said.

"What are some of the things Red has taught you, May?" Norman asked his daughter.

"He taught me of the basics like training your Pokemon, capturing a Pokemon, and battling and dealing weird with Pokemon Trainers on the road randomly. All while coming to you." May said.

"I see. The basic lessons of a Pokemon Trainer." Norman said.

"Yeah, It's good to start at the basics before doing anything more intense." Red said.

"It's also because of Red's lessons that I manage to catch a new Pokemon. Now I have two in my team, a Torchic and a Ralts." May said, showing her father the pokeballs containing her Pokemons.

"I see. You're making a good start on your team. I guess you're gonna become a Pokemon trainer like I was when I was your age. Now that's something to look forward to." Norman smiled at his daughter. "You know May, you could have asked me to help you become a Pokemon trainer. I am your father after all."

"Yeah, but you're always busy with your gym battles. You usually don't have time to do so." May said.

"I'm truly sorry, May. I wish I had more time to spent with you and your mother." Norman hugged his daughter.

Norman stopped hugging May and looked over at Red, "I hope you teach her well, Red." Norman said.

"Don't worry. I will." Red gave a thumbs up.

"Umm...Mr Norman sir. May I ask you something?" Red spoke up.

"Yes Red, and also you can just call me Norman." The Gym leader said.

"Can I have a battle with you?" Red asked.

Both Norman and May were a bit shock from the news, "Why? I thought you weren't here in Hoenn to battle the Gym Leaders." Norman said.

"I'm not, but one of the main reasons why I wanted to come to Hoenn is to battle tough trainers. From what I heard from your daughter, your one tough cookie to beat. Just one fun battle." Red said.

Norman cross his arms and smirked at the red clothing trainer, "Why Red, I would like to have a battle with you and see how much of an experience trainer you are, but unfortunately I'm already booked in my schedule." Norman said.

"Why dad? Do you already have another challenger waiting for you? I want to see you and Red battle" May asked.

"No actually, I was requested to meet with a newbie Pokemon Trainer and teach him about Pokemon." Norman said.

"Who is he?" Red asked.

"Um….E-excuse me. I like to get a Pokemon, please " Said a shy voice.

Everybody looked behind to source of the voice and found a young boy with green hair, light blue long sleeve shirt with a white collars and light blue pants. The green hair of the boy is what stood out mostly as everybody couldn't help but stare into it. The boy looked shy as he slowly walked up to everybody with a nervous face

Norman looked at the boy, "Ummm….you must be Wally, I am right?" Norman said.

"Y-Yes…..I'm suppose to go stay with my relatives in Verdanturf for a while. But I thought I would be lonely by myself, so I wanted to bring a Pokemon with me. But I never caught a Pokemon on my own. I was told you can help." Wally said, shyly.

Norman then had an idea as he looked at Red and May, "Hey I know! May how about you go with Wally here and help him catch his own Pokemon, so that way I can have a battle with Red." The gym leader suggested.

"Aw what! But I want to see you and Red battle." May whined.

"Hey. It's the only way I can let Red battle me." Norman said.

"Besides it won't take long, just make sure Wally catches a Pokemon safely. Use those lessons that Red taught you to good use." He said as he turn back to Wally and handed him a Pokemon to burrow.

"You can use one of my Pokemon to help you." Norman said.

"Th-Thank you sir, I'll do my best." Wally said, shyly.

"Go on May, go help Wally. The sooner you help him, the sooner you can see us battle." Red said. "Oh Alright! Come on Wally, let's get ya your first Pokemon." May said, puffing her cheeks in defeat as she left the gym building with Wally.

Both Red and Norman looked at May and Wally until they were completely out the building.

"So shall we get started?" Norman asked.

"Ready when you are." Red nodded his head as he and Norman began to walk together through the gym doors.

Moments later

Red and Norman were in a Pokemon battle field drawn by a white chalk and a poke ball symbol in the center of it. The field had rocks and the ground was made of dirt. Red was in one side of the battlefield where Norman was at the opposite from Red. There was the Gym's official referee outside the middle of the field, ready to start the match.

Both Red and Norman were looking at each other with boosting smiles as they stare down to one another. Norman then stepped up and took a pokeball from his belt.

"Well, since I'm pretty busy today. I need to use my full team for future challengers, so this will be a one on one match with our Pokemon." Norman said.

"One Pokemon battle is fine enough." Red said, with a cocky smirk.

"Do you want me to use my best Pokemon against you?" Norman said, looking at his poke ball.

"Yeah, give me your best. I love a good challenge." Red said.

"Are you gonna use your best Pokemon as well?" Norman asked.

"Sure am. Let's do this Pikachu!" Red commanding his mouse friend.

"Pika!" The mouse nodded and clench his hands into a fist with a cocky smirk. Pikachu jumped off his trainer's shoulder and landed on the battlefield.

"You're gonna use Pikachu. Pikachu is your best Pokemon?" Norman questioned at Red's choice.

"Yeah, my Pikachu has gone through a lot to prove himself to be the best. He can even take down a Raichu with ease." Red said, rubbing his nose in a cocky manner. "Right Pikachu?" Red smiled at his yellow companion.

"Pikachu!" The Pikachu chanted, sparking up his cheeks violently.

"Very well then. Go! Slaking!" Norman shouted as he threw his pokeball to the field. As the poke ball bursted open. Out a came a large brown lazy gorilla looking Pokemon, standing tall in front of his trainer.

"Slaking! (Translation: Today I don't feel like doing anything. Nothing at all!)" The lazy Pokemon sang.

"Slaking eh? A normal type." Red said, taking out his national dex and received information about the lazy Pokemon.

"So do want to switch out your Pikachu for another Pokemon." Norman mocked.

"Nope, it's fine." Red said, putting back his national dex in his pocket.

"Once I made my mind. I never change it." Red said, adjusting the his black wristband for more comfort.

"You know for a Gym Leader who specializes in Normal type Pokemon. I find it kinda ironic that your gym is in a design of a fighting dojo. You know since normal types are weak against fighting types." Red said.

"Blame the workers who build this place. They thought I was a Gym Leader who uses fighting types. Worst part is that I can't change the gym unless I have a fortune to pay to it, so I'm stuck." Norman said, embarrassed. The official gym referee then raised his two his flags up in the air.

"Combatants of Norman Sapphire, Gym Leader of Petalburg Town and challenger Red of Kanto. Will now start a 1 on 1 battle, if one pokemon is left standing. They are the winner of the match." The referee said. Both Red and Norman nodded each other as the referee threw down his two flags.

"Let the match begin!" The referee shouted.

"I'll go first! Slaking use earthquake!" Norman commanded.

"Slaking! Sla! Slaking!" The lazy said, singing a tone. Slaking then stomp on the battlefield, causing the area to shake violently. The vibration of the earthquake was quickly heading towards Pikachu.

Norman had a smile, curious how the Kanto trainer was going to avoid the move and will do major damage to his Pikachu since it's super effective against electric types.

"Let's how he deals with this move." Norman thought to himself.

Red on the other hand just stood there with a calm face before shouting his move.

"Pikachu! Use your tail to jump up!" Red said.

"What?!" Norman surprised.

"Pika!" Pikachu then used his tail as a spring and bounce himself high in the air as the earthquake move was taking effect on the field. While in the air, Pikachu let out his tongue in a teasing manner at Slaking.

Once the earthquake stopped, Pikachu landed back safely to the ground and dusted off the dirt from his tail in a nonchalant way. Norman was speechless, he never once seen a Pikachu dodge a earthquake attack by using it's tail to jump in the air. Norman looked back at Red, who had a calm and teasing smile.

"Like I said before. My Pikachu has been through a lot to be the best." Red said as he gave a chilling shrug with his shoulders.

Norman gave a chuckle, "I guess you're weren't bluffing when you say that you have some experience as a trainer." He said, getting a bit more excited about his match with Red.

"But this battle just started! Slaking! Use Shadow Ball!" Norman yelled.

Norman's Slaking slapped it's hands together and began shooting multiple Shadow Balls rapidly.

"Pikachu dodge them with quick attack and come in close to Slaking!" Red said, throwing a fist. Pikachu then began to run quickly as he quickstep his way towards the lazy Pokemon, while using his quick attack to dodge the incoming Shadow Balls that Slaking was unleashing.

"Oh no, you don't! Use Hammer Arm!" Norman said.

"Slaking!" The lazy Pokemon shouted as one of his arms began to glow white. Slaking waited as Pikachu was coming in close.

"Now Pikachu! Use Iron Tail." Red said.

"Pikachu!" The mouse said, as his yellow tail began to glow. The two Pokemons' attack collide with each other causing a large dirt cloud to cover the battlefield as well rattle it.

Both Red and Norman were had their eyes cover by their hands, not wanting to get dirt on them. The dirt cloud lasted for a bit, until it finally cleared off. Once the dirt was cleared off, Red was surprise to see Norman's Slaking holding Pikachu upside down by holding his tail. Slaking had a mischievous smirk as he leaned his face near Pikachu's face and snorted out heavily on the mouse's face.

"Pikachu!" Red panicked a bit.

Norman smiled seeing his Pokemon have the upper hand, "Slaking! Use Focus punch!" The Gym leader said.

"Slaking!" The pokemon said as his other fist began to glow and laid a hard blow straight to Pikachu, sending him straight into the air. "Pika!" Pikachu yelled in pain.

Red watch as his Pokemon was flying through the air and was falling back down to the ground.

Norman quickly saw an opportunity to attack, "Quick! Use Hyper Beam!" Norman said.

Slaking open his mouth wide open and a small orange orb began to form, getting bigger and bigger. Once the orb got big as it can get it, Slaking then took aim at Pikachu in the air and shoot out a large long orange beam from his mouth.

"Pikachu quick! Use Thunder to maneuver yourself in the air!" Red said. PIkachu then got himself in a good position and began to use to his Thunder attack to move in the air to avoid the Hyper Beam. Norman was shocked by Red's quick thinking, but kept calm.

"Keep at it with the Hyper Beam Slaking! Hit Pikachu as he still in the air!" Norman said, gritted his teeth.

Slaking kept aim and ried to hit Red's Pikachu with his Hyper Beam, but no matter how hard Slaking tried. Pikachu was able to dodge thank to his Thunder move and his small body. Pikachu landed back to the ground, but let out a small moan of pain, still feeling the pain that Slaking's Focus Punch hit him.

"Buddy, are you okay?" Red asked his Pokemon. Pikachu looked behind at his trainer and gave a nod. Both Red and Pikachu looked at Slaking, who was looking dead tired after using most of his energy on the Beam, not mention his defense and attack lowered after using Hammer Arm a little while back.

Both Red and Pikachu saw this opportunity and nodded at each other. "Pikachu, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Red said. Pikachu gave a smirk and began to charge up his body in a electric aura. Norman saw this and began to panic, seeing his Pokemon in a vulnerable state.

"Slaking pull yourself together!" Norman said.

The gym leader's eyes widen big when he saw Red and Pikachu in a certain position that reminded him of someone. In the eyes of Norman, he saw that he was facing other than the Kanto region champion, Red, in his younger days with his Pikachu.

"No way, don't tell me he's "That Red" that everybody talks about in Kanto. The very same one." Norman said to himself.

Red threw a hand forward to the field, ready to give out his command to his Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Use Volt Tackle!" Red said, proudly.

Pikachu then began to run rapidly at a high speed, running non stop with his body covered in a electric aura. Norman did doing as he was too shock to do anything, especially since his Slaking still wasn't able to move out of the way.

"Pikachu!" The mouse yelled at as he hit Norman's Slaking straight on the belly with is his Volt Tackle.

The Volt Tackle pushed Slaking off the battlefield and made him slam against the wall with a hard impact, leaving a large body mark on the wall. Slaking fell off the wall and fainted on the ground, unable to get back up. The referee then raised one of his flags.

"Slaking is unable to battle. The victory goes to Red and his Pikachu!" The Referee said.

"Pika!" The mouse said, happily running back to Red.

"Hahaha good job buddy." Red said, as extended his arm to let Pikachu climb his right shoulder.

"Slaking return!" Norman said calling back his Pokemon to his poke ball. "If only we knew what we were going up against. Maybe we would have had a chance." Norman said, looking at his poke ball before putting it away.

Norman looked at Red with a frown as he approached Red. Norman crossed his arms at the Kanto trainer.

"So Red, how long you gonna hide the truth from me?" Norman asked.

Red raised an eyebrow the gym leader, "Truth? What truth?" He said, pretending not to know.

"That you're actually Pokemon Trainer Red, the champion of the Kanto region." Norman said.

Red sigh and smiled at his Pikachu, "Well buddy, it looks we been caught." Red said, as he stood up straight and face Norman.

"How you figure it out?" Red asked.

"I found out at the end of our battle. Just the way you and Pikachu battle together, reminded me of you when you were younger." Norman said.

"That new look of yours was keeping me from figuring out who you are. What's up with the new look." Norman asked.

"Hey, I was planning to explore a new region, so I might as well change my looks into something new." Red said, with his arms behind his head and a lay back smile on his face.

"Does my daughter know who you are?" Norman asked.

"Oh yeah she knows alright. Her reaction was what you expect." Red said, chuckled.

Norman rubbed his chin as a thought came to him, "So my daughter May is being taught by the Kanto champion himself. I have to say. I feel quite honor for my daughter." Norman said.

"Yeah, your daughter May is a huge of me." Red said, rubbing his chin with a finger.

"That's for sure, you won't believe the countless time May has watch your match between you and Blue in the finals." Norman said, remembering his daughter's childhood.

"Red, may I ask? What made you want to be May's mentor?" Norman asked.

Red smiled at the question, "I guess it's because May reminds me of me. Whenever I see May and her Torchic battling together, I see myself in her. Filled with hopes and dreams of becoming a Pokemon champion." Red said, as he scratched Pikachu's head.

"I see a lot of potential in her, Norman. I want to help her achieve her dream like I did with my. Most importantly though, I feel that May was destined to do great things that I could never do." Red said.

"That's why, Norman. I want to be her mentor and friend throughout our journey together." Red clench his fist and gave a nod to the gym leader.

Just before the Kanto trainer and gym leader could talk some more, May then came bursting through the gym doors with an anxious face, wanting to see the battle between Red and her father after helping Wally capture a Pokemon, which happens to be a Ralts.

"What happen!? What did I miss?! Is the match over?! Who won?!" May quickly said, wanting answers. Both Red and Norman laughed May's action with a small sweat drop on their heads.

"As you can see, May still has a long way to go." Red said, as he and Norman continued to laughed.

Later that day

Red and May were at the exit of Petalburg Town with Norman and were ready to say goodbye as they were ready to head over to Rustboro City. The sun was setting as the day was soon going to be night. Norman offered Red and May to stay over the gym for the night, but Red refused the offer saying it would be a good lesson if he taught May how to camp in the wilderness while on the road.

The gym leader stepped forward to Red and shook his hands.

"That battle ours was fun, Red. If you really were after the badges. You surely would have gotten one by me." Norman said.

"Thanks Norman, the battle was exciting." Red said, as he shook back Norman's hand.

May on the other hand was still upset that she missed the match between Red and her father. Too upset that she didn't talk.

"I'm glad that my daughter is learning from you, Red. Teach her well." Norman said.

"I'll teach her the very best." Red said.

Norman looked at his daughter, "And you May, I look forward to battling you, when your Pokemon are stronger. Let's see if you can beat your old man." Norman teased his daughter.

"Just you wait dad! When my Pokemon are strong! They are gonna make your Pokemon faint with one move." May shot back.

"That's the spirit May. Use that ambitious when we do battle." Norman said as he then pulled May into a hug.

"I love you, May. Be careful on your journey." Norman said, still hugging his daughter.

"I love you too, dad." May said, hugging her father.

Norman let go of his daughter and looked at both Red and May, "Alright, so the next place you want to head to is Rustboro City. Just take this path here and you'll be there in about a day. Just a heads up. The Gym Leader of Rustboro City uses Rock types." Norman said, showing the route to take.

"Right, let's go May." Red said, looking at May as they started walking.

"Yeah, let's go. Bye dad! We'll come back and visit ya from time to time!" May said, as she and Red waved goodbye to the gym leader. "

See ya around you two, happy traveling!" Norman waving goodbye back.

Norman kept smiling seeing her daughter, May, walking alongside the Kanto champion, Red, and his famous Pikachu on his right shoulder. In Norman's eyes, he saw a image of his daughter when she was younger and then came back to his senses when he saw May growing up to be a great woman and Pokemon Trainer.

"As May is traveling with Red, I can tell brand new tales of her life will now begin. Tales that she won't ever forget." Norman said, smiling with his eyes closed, before heading back to the gym as Red and May continue off in their journey through Hoenn together.

To be continued…..

* * *

 **Next chapter coming next month.**


	5. A Burning Desire to Make Fire

It was a bright and sunny today in the Hoenn region as small Taillows and Wingulls were flying in the blue sky. We join our heroes, Red, a Pokemon trainer from the Kanto region, who recently went to Hoenn to explore more the world of it's Pokemon and tough trainers. He wasn't alone however, traveling the land of Hoenn. On his right shoulder is his first Pokemon from the start, Pikachu, a small electric type mouse Pokemon who has been through his journey from the very start.

Walking alongside the trainer and Pokemon was a young spunky female Pokemon Trainer, who recently started her Pokemon journey after moving into her new home. Her name is May Sapphire and not only was she a Pokemon trainer. She was also Red's student, learning from him so she become the best and be the champion of Hoenn, not to mention May's also a huge fan of Red.

The two Pokemon trainer were currently on a dirt road and nearing a forest that could be mistaken for a jungle due to how much nature there is with it's grassy trees and wild Pokemon. Red's and May's destination was to head to Rustboro City where May Sapphire could contain her first gym badge.

They recently visited Petalburg Town where May's father, Norman, is the gym leader of the place. The two visit the gym leader and took a gander of his gym. Not only that, but Red also had a Pokemon battle with Norman using his Pikachu against his Slaking and won.

They said their goodbye to Norman afterwards and promise to come back when May's Pokemon are the right level to face her father. Just a little while ago, the Pallet Town trainer had May train her two Pokemon, Torchic and Ralts by battling wild Pokemon after coming across a new route, before heading back on the road to Rustboro City.

Red and May were happily singing a happy song together to brighten up the mood on this fine sunny day and just for the fun of it. It was a song that Red was teacher to May about the life of a being a Pokemon trainer. Both were bobbing their heads left and right as they sang one at a time. They were singing so loud that caught some of the wild Pokemon's attention as they head in the jungle-like woods.

"Wherever I fly to, wherever I surf! I couldn't be fonder of my big turf!" Red sang out as he then pointed May, who's turn to sing next.

"Beedrills are buzzin' in the tree! To make some honey just for me!" May sang and pointed at Red for his turn.

"When you look under the rocks and plants! Take a glance at the fancy Durants!" Red sang out loud as May joined in him the next part of the song.

"And maybe catch a few! The Trainer's Necessities of life will come to you!" Both Trainers sang together happily.

Before May could sing another part of the song, she stopped walking when Red stopped dead in his tracks.

"Red? Why did you stop walking?" She asked.

"Because May I found the perfect spot for us to have a rest stop. Have a look." Red said, moving side from May.

The female trainer looked over Red's shoulder and saw a nice open grassy area of the forest.

"The area is nice enough for us to have a break. We been walking and training for hours. We could use a break and let our Pokemon have some fresh air." Red said, as he took out his pokeballs.

"Come on out! Everybody!" Red yelled as he threw his pokeballs in the air.

The five pokeballs bursted open and out came Red's team: Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Snorlax and Espeon. All of them chanted happily, feeling the nice air. May then let out two of her Pokemon out, wanting to get some fresh air as well.

"Come on out you two!" May said, unleashing her Torchic and Ralts out of their pokeballs. "Torchic!" The fire pokemon chirped happily.

"Ralts." The feeling Pokemon said, calmly.

Red then took off his yellow backpack off his back and stretch his back and arms as his Pikachu jumped off his right shoulder and went to play with his teammate and May's Pokemon..

"Yeah, nothing like a good stretch after a good long walk on the road. Brings back some good memories doing this." Red said, looking at the blue sky above him with a soft smile.

"I tell ya, Red. My legs are killing me from all the walking. Can we just hop on your Charizard and fly to Rustboro City." May suggest, as she stretched her legs.

"And what? Miss the fun adventures that might happen on the road? No way!" Red said, as he took out a bottle of water from his yellow backpack.

"I didn't come to Hoenn just to see everything in a blink of an eye. Besides, Charizard will get lost flying around Hoenn, since he's not familiar with the region." Red said, before drinking his bottle of water.

"Oh, okay fine." May whined. "But could we at least fly to the places we been to before? Like Petalburg Town and Littleroot town." May asked. Red nodded his head as finished drinking his water bottle.

"That I can do." Red said, pointing at May with his water bottle and with a smile.

"Traveling on foot is better though. You never know what you'll encounter on the road whether it be good or bad. Either way, it's always an adventure waiting to happen for us or for our Pokemon." Red said, giving a boosting smile to his young student.

"Wow, I never thought of it that way." May said. "Well that's because you're just still learning about these things, May." Red smiled.

Red and May looked at their Pokemon and smiled, seeing them playing happily with each other. May then looked over to her Torchic, who was playing with Red's Pikachu and frowned at the small fire starter. May look back at her mentor, Red, with a worry face.

"Red, I need to tell you something." May told the male trainer, still having her worry face. "Yeah, is something wrong, May?" Red said, seeing the worried look on May's face.

"Yeah there is, It involves my Torchic." May said, rubbing her arm. "Is something wrong with Torchic?" Red said, scratching his brown hair and looked at May's Torchic from afar.

"What's the problem?" Red asked again. "Torchic has yet to learn any fire type moves." May answered, still keeping her worried eyes.

"Really?" Red said, surprise himself. "Torchic has been training non stop and yet she hasn't done anything fire related." May said, in a worry tone.

Red then began to think how his student was right that her Torchic. Usually when a fire Pokemon trains a lot. They always let a small speck of fire, signing that they are almost ready to learn new fire type move. Yet, Red has yet to see something like that come from May's Torchic.

"I'm worried that Torchic will have a hard time learning any fire types move. I even more scared at the thought of Torchic never learning a fire type move." May sadly said, as she kept her eyes on her Torchic.

"Don't worry May. I'm sure Torchic is a slow learner. She'll eventually learn to make fire." Red comforting May.

"You sure?" May asked. "Yeah, all Torchic needs is some help and motivation to make her breathe fire." Red said, as he started walking away.

"Come on, I'll help solve this issue with Torchic." he said, as his student followed him.

"Where are we going?" May asked. "We're gonna go to my Charizard. He can help Torchic make fire." Red said.

"Sweet, if anybody is a fire expert. It's definitely your Charizard." May said, excitedly.

Both Red and May approach Charizard, who was laying down the grass, enjoying the sun's heat hit his body and let out small snores.

"Yo Charizard! Buddy!" Red yelled at his fire starter. The fire dragon open one eye and looked at his trainer, a bit annoyed that he was woken up from his small sleep.

Charizard then gave small roar, wondering what his trainer wants from him as he stood up straightly as he looked at his trainer.

"Hey Charizard, sorry if I woke you up from your sleep, but I need your help on something." Red said. Charizard folded his arms and gave his trainer a "I'm listening" face to him.

"Alright, this is what I need you to do." Red said, stepping close to his fire dragon.

"You see, May's Torchic is having a problem to do fire type moves. I was hoping that you can help her Torchic learn a fire move. A basic one like ember attack. You think you're up for the task, Buddy?" Red asked.

Charizard looked over May's Torchic, who was still playing with the other Pokemon and nodded his head, willing to give a helping hand to the small fire Pokemon.

"Thanks buddy. I knew you would be the right Pokemon to ask for." Red said, as he stepped away from his Pokemon and stood next to May.

"Alright May, call Torchic over here." Red said to the female trainer. May nodded and looked at the direction where her Torchic was at. "Torchic! Can you get here please!" May shouted.

Torchic caught May's call and quickly ran to where her trainer was at. When Torchic got near May, she looked up at her with her head tilting, wanting to know why her trainer called up. May smiled at her fire Pokemon as Red approach the fire starter and got down to one knee.

Red gave friendly smile to the fire starter, "So Torchic, May has told me that you're having problems learning fire type moves. Is that true?" Red asked.

Torchic looked at May and Red as she looked down to the ground in shame since it was true that she couldn't pull out a fire type move.

"Torchic." The Pokemon sadly said, kicking the dirt and unable to meet eye to eye to anybody. "Well you don't have to worry about that anymore." Red said, trying to cheer up Torchic.

"Tor?" She said, a bit confused. "Torchic, I asked my buddy Charizard here to help you out to pull out a fire type move. Right buddy?" Red asked his fire starter, who nodded his head.

Torchic's head jolted up, happy to hear that she was getting from help for her problem. "Looks like somebody is happy with the news." May giggled, seeing how happy Torchic is.

"Remember Torchic, follow any rule that Charizard tells you to do." Red told Torchic.

Torchic nodded at Red as he and May began to walk away to leave her and Charizard alone.

"Okay buddy, I'll leave the rest to you. We're counting on you." Red said, leaving the area with May. Charizard nodded his head once more at his trainer, before looking down at the small Pokemon.

Torchic felt both scared and nervous as Charizard was looking at her with his mean dragon eyes as the two were far from the others. Torchic swallowed her saliva as Charizard began to talk to her in their Pokemon language.

"So, you want to know how to pull out a fire move do you?" Charizard said, with his arms folded.

"Yes sir! It's my desire to make fire!" Torchic said, as she stood in a soldier position.

"At ease, no need with the soldier pose." Charizard said, calming down the small Pokemon.

"Can you really teach how to make fire?" Torchic asked, nervously. Charizard couldn't help but give a small cocky smirk at Torchic.

Charizard looked straight into the blue sky and unleashed a huge powerful Flamethrower attack that looked like it can reach the gates of heaven. Torchic stood there speechless as she watch with her eyes sparkling, looking at the beauty and power that is Charizard's flamethrower attack.

"Look at him, he's being a show off again." Said Red's Blastoise, who was watching Charizard and Torchic from a far as was hanging out with Venusaur.

"That's Charizard for ya. He loves to show off his power to others." Venusaur said, as he and Blastoise walked away from the scene.

Once Charizard stopped his attack, he looked back down to Torchic, who was still in shock and amazed by what she witness.

"Does that answer your question, missy." Charizard said to Torchic. The fire starter slowly nodded her head as she kept her amazed face.

"Good let's get started. Follow me." Charizard said, as he walked away with Torchic following him.

Moments later

Red's Charizard took May's Torchic to a nice open area of the place where they can practice Torchic's fire moves. The two stood next to each other as Torchic would look over at Charizard, who was breathing in the air, in and out. Charizard then stepped forward and down the at the small Torchic.

"Alright, Torchic. Tell me what do you know about fire?" Charizard asked.

"It's ummm….hot….and ummm...and burns things into crisp." Torchic answered.

"Yes, correct, but…." Charizard stopped talking to lean his head down to Torchic's face. "What if I told you that there's more to it than just that." Charizard said, in a secretive way.

"Really?" Torchic getting curious. "Yes. You see Torchic, using fire types move really depends on how aggressive and determine you are." Charizard said.

"Here, watch carefully." Charizard said, standing next to Torchic. Charizard open his mouth and shot out a regular flamethrower attack.

Torchic was impressed once again on how Charizard was able to shoot fire so quickly.

Charizard stopped to look down at the young fire starter.

"Like what you saw?" Charizard asked. Torchic nodded her head.

"Yes sir, that was amazing! I wanna be like you!" Torchic said, jumping up and down.

"Well it shouldn't Torchic. Any fire type Pokemon can pull a flamethrower attack like that, even a small Growlithe." The fire dragon said.

"Here's a flamethrower with a little more aggressiveness put to it." Charizard said, looking straight forward.

Charizard clench his dragon claws tightly and gave a mean glare. Charizard took a deeper breath than before and shoot a even more vicious flamethrower that caused the area to shake and the wild Taillows to fly away from the trees that they were sitting on.

Charizard stopped again and looked back at Torchic, "Now that's a flamethrower with a little more aggressiveness. The more rage you have. The more powerful your fire attacks will be." Charizard said as he stepped aside.

"The more rage. The more power my fire attacks will be. Got it sir." Torchic said.

"Now Torchic, I want you to give it try. Go ahead, get aggressive and unleash your hidden rage. Once you do, you'll be able pull out fire moves like it was second nature of your life." Charizard instructed.

Torchic nodded her head and stepped forward in front of her mentor. Torchic stood up straightly on her claws with determined look.

"Remember, get mad! Think of something upsetting to you!" Charizard said. Torchic flapped her tiny wings, took a deep breath, and thought of something upsetting to her.

Torchic then slowly open her mouth and let out the biggest roar that she could do with her tiny lungs. Nothing was happening or coming out. Charizard just stood there and watch the small Torchic scream.

Torchic stopped screaming as her lungs began to get tired. The fire starter fell to her knees as she tried to catch her breath. Torchic looked up at Charizard, who had a disappointed look.

"Nothing?" Torchic asked. "Nothing." Charizard replied back as Torchic got back up to her feet.

"You were holding back on your rage weren't you?" Charizard asked. "Yeah I'm sorry. I couldn't get angry at the moment." Torchic said, shamefully as she kicked the dirt.

"But Mr. Charizard, isn't having rage a bad thing to have? I mean when I think of the word "rage" I think of mean and evil Pokemon that hurt other Pokemon and people." Torchic said, in an innocent tone.

"Having rage doesn't necessarily make you evil and vicious." Charizard answered.

"Having rage is actually a good thing. Like having rage over those evil Pokemon that hurt other Pokemon and people. Rage drive us to help solve a problem, depending how you control it that is." Charizard stated.

"Rage also motivates you to reaching your goal. Like me, I had trouble learning to pull out fire moves when I was a little Charmander." Charizard said.

"You had trouble too?" Torchic a bit shocked as Charizard nodded his head.

"Yes, long before I met Red. I remember that the other Charmanders would poke fun at me for not learning a simple fire move such as Ember." Charmander as he clench his claws.

"Because of my rage, it help me motivate me to make fire. So I trained myself nonstop until I can do an Ember attack." Charizard said.

"Now look at me, I'm able pull out powerful some of the most power fire type move like Blast Burn." Charizard said, with pride.

"Try to not work yourself too hard though cause let me tell ya little britches. If you act like that Beedrill acts." Charizard said, pointing at a nearby Beedrill who was smelling some flowers.

"Uh uh, you're working too hard. And don't spend your time looking around, for something you want that can't be found." The fire dragon said.

"You understand what I'm trying to say?" Charizard asked. "Yes I do! Mr. Charizard. Thanks!" Torchic said.

"No problem and just call me Charizard. Mr. Charizard was the name of my father." Charizard said, as he and Torchic continued their next training session in hopes that Torchic learns a fire type move.

During the past hour after the first set of training. Charizard had Torchic go through some intense training like one where Charizard was making Torchic avoid some of his own fire attacks, but the weaks ones since he didn't want hurt the small fire Pokemon.

Charizard tried to make Torchic get mad and furious, hoping that her rage will help her unleash an fire attack. But no matter what, Torchic couldn't pull out as much as small ember attack.

After the training, Torchic found herself exhausted and Charizard was standing in front of her with his arms folded.

"I'm sorry Charizard, but I can't seem to a fire attack move." Torchic said as she stood up straight. "It's hopeless, I will never be able to make fire." Torchic said, down on her luck.

"Don't get down on yourself little one. Sometimes you can't force things to happen just because you want it to happen." Charizard said, as he reached down the small fire Pokemon and put a claw on her head.

"But I want to make fire right now though!" Torchic whined.

"When the time is right, the fire hidden in your heart will show itself in your time of need." Charizard said, patting the chicken's head.

"Charizard! Torchic! It's time for lunch!" May yelled at the two fire Pokemon.

"That's the time for us to get a break. Come, our trainers are waiting for us. We need to make up the lost strength had while we were training." Charizard said, walking towards where their trainers were at with the other Pokemon.

"Yeah, I guess I'm a little hungry." Torchic said, in an unhappy mood as she followed.

The two fire Pokemon walked back to their trainer as Red was the first to spot them coming. Red got up from the picnic blanket that he and May were sitting on together and walked to his and May's fire Pokemon with a smile as May was making the lunch for her and Red.

"Any luck? Any luck of helping Torchic with her fire dilemma?" Red asked his dragon Pokemon. Charizard closed his eyes and nodded his head in a "no" to his trainer.

"No luck huh?" May said, walking towards, Red, Charizard, and Torchic. Torchic looked down at the ground in shame as she couldn't face her trainer.

"So what if your taking long to make fire, Torchic. You're still my Pokemon no matter what. You can still be very best even if you don't know how to make fire." May said, hugging her Torchic.

"Torchic, don't feel ashamed of yourself. I don't want you thinking that I don't want you anymore because it ain't true." May said.

"Come on, I bet your stomach is growling. You must be hungry after all that training with Charizard." May said, giving a caring smile and picked up her Torchic in her arms and placed her near a bowl of Pokemon food as Red and his Charizard began to have their lunch with the other Pokemon.

Over the course of lunch, Red and May were enjoying the rice balls they made together and nice juices that Red bought with his own money. The trainer's Pokemon were also enjoying their lunches as they empty out bowl after bowl.

Red's Espeon was having a nice chat May's Ralts, Blastoise and Venusaur were having contest to see who can finish their bowl of food quicker, Snorlax was slowly enjoying his food alongside Pikachu and Charizard.

Everybody was enjoying their meals, except May's Torchic, who hasn't even touched her meal and just sigh and looked sadly at her food bowl. Torchic was too upset to eat, still feeling bum out that she can't make fire like a normal fire type Pokemon can. Torchic couldn't take it anymore as she stood up from ground and went for a walk in the forest alone.

May saw this and stood up from her seat, wanting to comfort her Pokemon, only to be stop by Red.

"No." Red said, stopping May. "But why?" May asked. "I think Torchic needs some time to herself. It's best that we give her what she wants right now." Red said.

"Okay but, could we at least have some Pokemon watching her." May pleaded.

"Sure thing, May." The Pallet Town trainer said, as he looked over at his Pokemon team. "Pikachu! Espeon! Can you two come here for a second!" Red yelled. Both Pikachu and Espeon then ran towards Red, with curious faces.

"Pika?" The mouse tilted his head. "Espeon?" Espeon tilted her head as well.

"Can you guys watch over Torchic and make sure thing nothing bad happens to her. She went for a walk in forest, feeling upset that she can't make fire." Red asked his two loyal Pokemon.

The two Pokemon nodded their heads at their trainer and headed straight into the woods going after Torchic together.

Meanwhile in the forest, May's Torchic stumble upon a water stream and sat near it, watching the water pass by her. Torchic was hoping that the smooth sound of the water stream will help calm her down and forget her fire problems.

She looked at the water's reflection and saw herself. She gave her own reflection and mean glare and puff as she looked away. Torchic was unaware that a pair of mischievous eyes were watching her from the trees of the forest.

"Some fire Pokemon I turn out to be." Torchic said to herself. "I'll never be able to make fire. I'm gonna be a huge disappointment to May." Torchic said, shedding a small tear.

"I shouldn't even call myself a fire type Pokemon anyways." Torchic said, as she kept on looking at her own reflection the water stream.

Torchic then frustratedly splash her own reflection in anger and began looking at the ground next her. Torchic's attention was then caught by some bushes behind her, shaking.

Out from the bushes came Red's Pikachu and Espeon. Torchic was bit surprised to see the two the Pokemon come to her, but quickly turn her attention back to the ground.

"Torchic, mind if we sit down next to you?" Espeon asked. "Whatever." Torchic said, in an uncaring tone. Both Pikachu and Espeon approached the fire Pokemon sat next to her.

"You know you left your food bowl full. You should go back to eat it before it gets cold or Snorlax might end up eating it for himself." Pikachu said.

"Don't want to. Not feeling hungry." Torchic answered, coldly. "Look Torchic, don't let this whole fire problem put you down. It's only gonna make things worse for you." Espeon said.

"Yeah, having all that negative feeling is unhealthy you know." Pikachu said.

Torchic remained silent, still not feeling any better than before.

"Hey Torchic, if makes ya feel better. I had a hard time learning Shadow Ball when I was just a Eevee." Espeon said.

"But didn't you learn Shadow Ball instantly when Red gave you a technical machine." Pikachu corrected the pink Pokemon.

Espeon then quickly smacked Pikachu on the back of his head with her paw, "You idiot! I was trying to cheer up Torchic by trying have the same dilemma as her, so I can relate!" Espeon yelled her Pikachu brother.

"Ouch! Jeez sorry! There's better ways of cheering Torchic instead of lying you know." Pikachu said, as he rubbed the back of his head.

Pikachu and Espeon then got into an argument with each other, arguing about the many ways of cheering up Torchic. Torchic herself just rolled her eyes at the two bickering Pokemon as she stare back into the water stream.

Pikachu and Torchic were too busy arguing with each other that they didn't notice that a mysterious hairy arm of a Pokemon was reaching for Torchic.

Torchic saw the hairy arm in her reflection and took her by surprise. Before she react or warn Pikachu and Espeon about the arm.

The hairy arm quickly grabbed shut Torchic's beak and swooped her away, kidnapping her. Torchic then saw that it was a wild monkey Pokemon known as Mankey that kidnapped her.

Torchic tried to break from the wild Mankey's grip, trying to call out for help. She manage to get her beak out and call out for help. "Guys! Help! I'm being kidnapped by a Mankey!" Torchic yelled. At this Espeon and Pikachu stopped arguing and turn their attention to Torchic's yell.

"Oh no! Torchic!" Both Pikachu and Espeon yelled as they ran after Torchic. The two stopped when they saw that another wild Mankey appeared on the tree and threw a fruit at them.

It wasn't the only wild Mankey that appeared however, more Mankey appeared and with a hand full of fruit. With no time wasted, the wild Mankeys began to throw their fruit at Pikachu and Espeon.

Pikachu and Espeon fought back as they dodge the fruits being thrown to them. Espeon used her Psychic move to catch some of the fruits in the air and threw them back to the Mankies, making some direct hits. Pikachu used his thunderbolt to zap the fruits to dust and use Iron Tail to knock back the fruits.

It went on for a while until Pikachu and Espeon notice that the wild Mankey carrying Torchic was almost out of their sight. The other wild Mankeys saw this as a sign to stop throwing their fruits and began to flee from the scene to follow the Mankey that has Torchic.

Espeon gritted her teeth as she wiped of the fruit stains from her fur, "Aw man, they got some fruit on my fur. They're gonna pay for this!" Espeon yelled furiously.

"There's no time for your fur. We gotta chase down where they took Torchic." Pikachu said, as he and espeon started heading in the direction where they took Torchic.

"Shouldn't we go back with the others and tell them that Torchic has been kidnapped." Espeon suggested.

"There's no time for that! If we go back to the tell them, the trail will go cold and we'll lose Torchic. We gotta follow the trail while it's hot!" Pikachu said, running alongside Espeon.

"Got it, besides Red told us to look after Torchic. We don't want to disappoint him, now do we?" Espeon said, giving a cocky.

"Right, let's go save Torchic." Pikachu said, nodding to his sister, Espeon.

Meanwhile with Torchic

Torchic, still in the hands of the wild Mankey, were singing to tree by tree thanks to the vines that was present. Torchic tried her best to break free from the Mankey's grip, but couldn't. Mankeys were know to have notorious strength for small fighting type Pokemon that they are. Torchic didn't know where she was at the moment, since she lost track after leaving the water stream.

All Torchic knew that she was in the deep part of the forest where things were getting dark due to the lack of sunlight hitting the place.

"Where are you taking me?! What do you want from me!? I don't taste like chicken if that's what you're thinking when eating me!" Torchic yelled the Mankey as she struggle to break free.

The wild Mankey ignore what Torchic said and kept quiet to himself as he swing vine to vine with that usual angry face that Mankeys have on them. Torchic looked behind her to see the other Mankeys that were attacking Pikachu and Espeon a while ago, following them by also using the vines of the forest to swing. Swinging through the vines as pack.

Torchic then saw something in front of her that amazed her. What she saw was an old ancient ruin made long ago by man or Pokemon. What really caught Torchic's attention was a singing voice.

The voice was singing in scat singing as it was making catchy doo wop sounds. When they got near the old ancient ruins, Torchic saw that in the center of the place was a wild Ambipom, sitting on a throne like seat and is the one causing the scat singing.

The wild Ambipom kept on singing as he peeled himself a banana and ate it quickly. Torchic could tell that the Ambipom was the leader of the group of Mankeys that kidnapped her, seeing a grass made crown on his head and other Aipoms and Mankies around him fanning him with a huge leaf.

The wild Mankey holding Torchic stopped dead on his tracks on a tree branch and hang himself upside by using his monkey tail, while still holding on to Torchic in his hand. The other Mankeys and Aipoms quickly gather around to see Torchic up close and examine her. Torchic tried her best to keep calm and break free from the Mankey.

"We got her! King Ambipom!" The Mankey said, as he threw Torchic to another wild Mankey.

"Yeah! Yeah! We got her! We got her!" Shouted another Mankey as Torchic was hanging upside down near King Ambipom.

King Ambipom laughed at the upside down Torchic and began to speak to her in a chill jazzy tone

"Ha ha ha ha! So you're the fire Pokemon eh? Crazy!" King Ambipom said, rolling his eyes in a crazy fashion.

"I'm not as crazy as you are! Put me down!" Torchic shot back and demanded. The wild Mankey then let Torchic go set her down to the ground.

"You cut that out!" Torchic yelled at the Mankey who dropped her. King Ambipom then grabbed Torchic with his two long tail hand as she tried to break free.

"Cool it girl! Unwhine yourself! Doo doo doo dee doo doo!" King Ambipom sang as Torchic was trying to peck her way out of King Ambipom's tail.

"Now come on, let's shake on it! Torchic!" King Ambipom said, shaking one of Torchic's wings, wanting to be friends.

"What do you want me for?" Torchic asked as King Ambipom set her down next to him on his throne seat.

"Word have grabbed my royal ear…..have a banana." King Ambipom said interrupting his own sentence, as he shot a banana into Torchic's mouth.

"That you are having some problems." King Ambipom said, finishing his sentence.

"Yeah, I am dealing with some problems." Torchic said, talking with her mouth full.

King Ambipom then jumped off his seat in joy, "Good and old King Ambipom, bop papa doo wee! That's me!" He pointed at himself as he sang.

"Can solve your problems for you." King Ambipom offered his assistance to Torchic.

"Have we got a deal?" King Ambipom asked.

"Yes sir, I'll do anything to get over my issue." Torchic nodded her head.

A big cheeky smirk appeared on King Ambipom's face, hearing Torchic's answer and rubbed his hands in a evil mad scientist way.

"Well then." King Ambipom said, as he backed away from Torchic.

"I lay it down on the line for ya." King Ambipom said, in a jazzy voice.

The purple monkey then slapped the ground floor with his hands and began to sing and dance to show what he truly wants from Torchic. The other Mankeys and Aipoms then began to make some rhythm for the song that their King is gonna sing for Torchic.

 _And I'm the king of the swingers_

 _Oh, the jungle V.I.P_

 _I've reach the top and had to stop_

 _And that's what bothering me_

 _I want to make fire, Torchic_

 _And stroll right into town_

 _And be just like the other mons_

 _I'm tired of mankeying around_

 _Oh, ooo bee doo_

 _I wanna be like you_

 _I wanna walk you, talk like you, too_

 _You see it's true, a Ambipom like me_

 _Can learn to do fire moves_

Torchic was amazed by what she was seeing happen in front of her. At that moment Torchic slowly forgetting about her issue with fire and just the singing voice of King Ambipom.

The rhythm beat and sweet dance move caused by his servants to let her feeling loose and forget her problems for a bit. Torchic and even started dancing happily to the music as King Ambipom then used his the palm of his two long tails to make trumpet like noises to go along with the music.

Torchic laughed at King Ambipom's action and went to dance with some the wild Mankeys and Aipoms, having fun. Once King Ambipom stopped with the trumpet like noise he's making with his two long monkey tails and started using his tails as jump rope to dance with the music.

"Wow King Ambipom, you're doing really good! I got this feeling inside my bones to dance my problems way." Torchic said, kicking her feet high in the air and swinged her hips.

King Ambipom smiled hearing this and ran towards Torchic and lean his ear near to Torchic's beak.

"Now here's your part of the deal, Torchic. Lay the secret on me, on Mon's red fire?" King Ambipom said, wanting to know the secret from Torchic.

Torchic gave a dumbfounded face to the purple monkey, "But I don't know how to make fire." Torchic said, innocently. King Ambipom frowned at Torchic's answer and sang some more of his song.

 _Now don't tried to kid me, Torchic_

 _I made a deal with you_

 _What I desire is mon's red fire_

 _To make my dream come true_

 _Now give me the secret, Torchic_

 _Come on, clue me what to do_

 _Give me the power of mon's red flower_

 _So I can be like you_

Outside the ancient ruins came Pikachu and Espeon, who luckily enough to find the place King Ambipom's crew took Torchic, thanks to the music that lead them to the place. The two quietly snuck in the area without any detection and got a good view of King Ambipom and Torchic while hearing what King Ambipom wants from their friend.

"Fire? So that's what the purple monkey wants." Espeon said, rubbing her chin.

"Oh I'll shock him over and over and...ummmm….yeah but oh man what a mean beat they're playing." Pikachu tapping his foot to the beat of the music that the Mankeys and Aipom were making, loving every moment of it.

"Would you stop that silly beat business! And listen!" Espeon yelled quietly as she can at Pikachu. "This will take brains, not brawns." Espeon said.

"You better believe it and I'm loaded with both!" Pikachu said, holding in excitement by shaking his body. "Would you listen!" Espeon said.

"Oh yeah yeah." Pikachu responded shortly as he kept tapping his foot.

"Now while you create a disturbance. I'll recuse Torchic, got it?" Espeon said, scanning the area.

"I'm gone girl, solid gone." Pikachu said, leaving the area. Espeon panic when saw she Pikachu dance away from her.

"Not yet Pikachu!" Espeon yelled.

Before Espeon could go after Pikachu. She saw a perfect opportunity to grab Torchic and rescue her. Torchic was at the end of the line of Aipoms, dancing in a line. Espeon slowly made her way to the line where Torchic and prepare her Psychic move to grab her with.

As Espeon was in close range to grab Torchic with her Psychic move. She stopped when saw Pikachu pop out from a bush, wearing disguise to make himself look like one of King Ambipom's servants and began to sing and dance to gain everybody's attention as his way of a distraction.

"Hey! De-Zop-Ba-Ronie! Hap-De-Dee-Bat-Lat! Dat-Dat-Dat-Non! Hey, A Baby-Dot-Doo! Zaba-Doo-Doo Day-Doo-Bop! Doo-Boo-Doo-Day, Ze-Bonz! Za-Bop-Bop- Bobby!" Pikachu singing in his own scat vocals, singing them on as he went on.

King Ambipom smiled, liking Pikachu's scat language and quickly join in him to sing along with him as they went back to back with their singing. King Ambipom went first and Pikachu afterwards.

"Za-Bah-Doo-Dee!"

"Well, A-Ree-Bah-Naza!"

"He-Beh-Do-Beh-Doy!"

"Well, A Ree-Lah-Bah-Zini!"

"Wadahlabat-Boodalabat!"

"Seebahlalat-Dodie!"

"Hoo-Hoo-Hoo-Hoo!"

"Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha!"

"Arahrrr- Rahrrr!

"Get mad Baby!"

"Hall-Owallo-A-La-La-La!"

"Mahata-Alottado"

"Hodolata-Deetle-Do!"

"Do-Zeetle-Do-Do-Dot!"

"Gingle Doot- Do-Do-Doot!"

"Zeep-I-Da! Hab A Daah!"

The two kept at it with their scat singing as everybody was dancing their feet off. Including Torchic, who found the newcomer singing with King Ambipom strangely familiar, but found his scat singing really good and kept swinging her hips to the beat of the music. Meanwhile Espeon was trying to use her Psychic move to pick up Torchic, but was having a hard time because Torchic wouldn't stay still and kept moving away from her.

"You hoohoo! I wanna be like you!" King Ambipom sang. "Hope-Dee-Oobee-Doo-Bee!" Pikachu sang in his scat language.

"I wanna walk like you! Talk like you too!" Both King Ambipom and Pikachu singing together this time.

"Take me home daddy!" Pikachu sang.

"Yeah! One more time!" King Ambipom yelled and gave a hard pat on Pikachu's back, causing his disguise slowly fall off.

Pikachu didn't notice that his disguise as he had his eyes closed, feeling one with the song as he kept singing. King Ambipom stopped singing and dancing as well as Torchic and everybody else, who stood there and watch Pikachu singing and gave him a mean glare, expect Torchic who was rather happy to see her friend Pikachu.

"Cee-De-Do Bop-Bopbada-Doo-Doodledot-Andot-Andot-Andot-Andot…..Andot?" Pikachu sang slowly when he finally open his eyes, wondering everybody stopped singing except for him.

Everybody was giving Pikachu a mean look. The yellow mouse looked down at himself to see that his disguise has fallen off of him and looked at everyone with a worry face.

"Aw man, and just when I was having fun." Pikachu said, disappointed.

"It's that Pikachu from before! Get him!" Yelled a wild Mankey. Every Mankey and Aipom then started chasing Pikachu.

"Oh crud!" Pikachu yelled, as he began to run towards Torchic. "Quick Espeon! Get Torchic and let's get outta here!" Pikachu yelled as he ran.

At Pikachu's call, Espeon jumped out from her hiding spot and quickly picked up Torchic with her Psychic move, lifting her up in the air and started running.

The yellow mouse manage to catch with Espeon and Torchic, running beside them. As they ran together to exit the place, wild Mankeys and Aipoms would jump out from the bushes and ambush Pikachu and Espeon.

Pikachu would cover for Espeon as he shot his Thunderbolt attacks at the jumping wild Pokemon, since Espeon was too occupied to carry Torchic with her Psychic move to attack back.

The gang tried to find an exit out of the area, but no matter where they went, they kept on getting barricaded by an army Mankeys and Ambipom, preventing them from leaving with Torchic.

It got to the point where there was no more exits to escape and the gang were surrounded by Mankeys and Aipoms with mischievous faces and let loud monkey noises as they circled around Pikachu, Espeon, and Torchic, trapping them.

Espeon let go Torchic and as she and Pikachu got in their battle position as they both got down on four legs. Pikachu was sparkling his red dotted cheeks and Espeon had her eyes glowing blue, ready to use her Psychic.

A row was formed when King Ambipom was walking towards the gang with a smirk.

"Where do you think you're going with my fire Pokemon, eh?" King Ambipom said, in a cheeky manner.

"Your fire Pokemon?!" Espeon said, disgusted. "For your information! Torchic has a trainer already." Espeon shouted at two tail Pokemon.

"Really? Well that's a shame, I hoping that she can be my right hand girl." King Amibpom said.

"That doesn't matter now. Right now, I need her to tell me about the secret of Mon's red fire." King Ambipom said, in a serious tone.

"But I told you, I don't know how to make fire." Torchic said. Every one of King Ambipom's servants laughed including the king himself, laughed at Torchic's statement.

"Yeah right. A fire Pokemon that doesn't know how to make fire! What do you take us for? Fools!? Everybody knows that every fire Pokemon can make fire!" King Ambipom mocked Torchic.

"Now come over here and none of your friends get hurt." King Ambipom offered.

"No! Although that song that you and Pikachu sang together was catchy and cheered me up a bit. You still kidnapped me against my own will. I'll fight instead! To protect my friends." Torchic said, as her beak began to glow, ready to use Peck attack against her enemies.

Pikachu and Espeon smiled at the fire starter and got back to their battling position.

"Very well then. I have it your way, but you'll regret your choice soon." The king said, as he backed away from the gang.

"Everybody attack them! Give them the beating of a lifetime! Make sure to mess their faces so that even a Pokedex won't be able to identify them." The king said, commanding his army of Mankeys and Aipoms.

"You girls ready to fight?" Pikachu asked in a teasing tone. "You bet we are!" Said Espeon as she and Torchic nodded their heads.

All got in their battle position as the the Mankeys and Aipoms started charging at them in packs.

Pikachu stepped up first zapped a small group of Aipoms with his thunderbolt, zapping them out cold. Espeon was being attack a group of wild Mankeys who were trying to lay their Fury Swipes and Karate Chop at her, but Espeon would take down the Mankeys with her Psychic move and was super effective. Torchic would hit the critical spots of the wild Mankeys and Aipoms with her Peck as she dodge and attack.

Pikachu would use his Volt Tackle to run through a group line of Aipoms, giving himself a damage to the recoil of the attack. Espeon dodge a sneak attack from behind by Aipom, trying lay a Double Hit on her. She would counter by unleashing her Swift attack, releasing shooting stars from her mouth, damaging the Aipom that tried to attack.

The battle went on as it felt like forever. Despite Pikachu's and Espeon's attack being really strong, they were losing energy to do their moves as more of King Ambipom's army kept coming. No matter what, more and more Mankeys and Aipoms were coming, even more than before as they tried swarm the gang.

It got to the point where Pikachu and Espeon didn't have enough energy to dodge their enemies attack. The Mankeys and Aipom began to make some damage to Pikachu and Espeon as they were breathing heavily and kept on attacking. They felt body going out as they can hardly stand on their feet.

Torchic saw this quickly ran to their side to help her friends.

"Don't worry guys! I'm coming to help!" Torchic yelled as she quickly ran to her friends.

But as Torchic ran, she was then hit vicious by a hard Fury Swipes by a wild Aipom, knocking her down to the ground. Torchic was hit some more, as more Aipoms began attacking her non stop.

The Aipoms stopped attacking when they were done doing enough damage to Torchic, who had her head face down the ground. Torchic very weakly lifted her head off the ground to see Pikachu and Espeon down on the ground, also badly beaten as the wild Mankeys and Aipoms around them began laughing them as they were ready to deal some more damage to them.

"No…." Torchic said, in a weak tone. Torchic started shedding a tear from her eye.

"All of this couldn't have been avoided if I knew how to make fire." Torchic cried weakly.

"If I learned to make fire. Pikachu and Espeon wouldn't be hurt right now." Torchic said, looking at her two fainted friends.

"But still, they shouldn'treat Pikachu and Espeon because of me. No! Not to anybody!" Torchic said, angrily. Torchic's body then began to have red fiery aura around her as she tried stand up and let out a burning sensation that caused the Aipoms around to back away from her.

Torchic didn't know but her Blaze ability was kicking up, giving her a boost in her attacks. Torchic was scaring everybody was she was giving the most angry face she has ever given to anybody. Torchic was feeling nothing but Rage running through her small body.

"Hey!" Torchic shouted loudly. The Mankeys and and Aipoms that were ready to beat Pikachu and Espeon looked at Torchic.

Torchic took an angry step and took a deep breath, "Leave! Them! Alone!" Torchic yelled out, causing an echo through the forest.

Then the unbelievable happened, Torchic open her mouth widely unleashed a huge gusting Ember attack to the wild Mankeys and Aipoms.

The Ember attack was much stronger than a regular one, especially since Torchic's blaze ability help boost up her attack. This caused them to panic as Torchic's fire attack made their hair on fire and left Pikachu and Espeon alone.

Torchic looked down at herself and saw the fire aura surrounding her body and was amazed by it.

"Woah! What power!" Torchic said. Just before the fire starter could admire more of her fire power, more Aipoms and Mankey appeared and tried to attack her. Torchic turn back her attention to them unleashed another powerful Ember attack, causing major damage to them.

"Who else wants some?!" Yelled Torchic, in rage as she gritted her teeth. At Torchic's question, more Aipoms and Mankeys started coming towards her.

Torchic would blast away the swarm of monkey Pokemon with her powerful ember attack, power up by her blaze ability. Torchic kept on blasting away and wasn't planning to slow down anytime soon.

"Oh yeah! Now I'm all fired up!" Torchic yelled, aggressively as she stomped the ground. Hearing Torchic's angry voice woke up Pikachu and Espeon as they slowly open their eyes.

When they fully open their eyes, needless to say they were amazed when they saw Torchic finally doing something fire related as she blasted her Ember attack.

Pikachu gave short chuckle at Torchic, "Heh heh, she finally did it. She's actually making fire." Pikachu said, weakly.

"Weak high five?" Espeon said, weakly raising a paw. Pikachu smiled and gave his friend a weak high five as they watch Torchic unleash her fire.

Torchic stopped using her ember as she found herself surrounded by more of the monkey Pokemons. The fire starter didn't felt scared, instead she prepare herself to attack as she scratch the floor with her chicken claws.

Before Torchic could unleash another Ember attack. A familiar voice and a Pokemon attack caught everybody's attention, causing Pikachu to smile.

"Charizard! Use Flamethrower!" Yelled the voice.

Out of nowhere a large stream of fire came, scaring the Aipoms and Mankeys away from the gang. Pikachu, Espeon, and Torchic over to where the Flamethrower attack came from and found Red, May, Charizard, and the rest of the Pokemon gang with them. Red quickly ran to two his Pikachu and Espeon.

"Pikachu. Espeon. Are you two alright?" Red asked. "Pika Pikachu pi! (Translation: Yeah, never been better.)" Pikachu said, with a sly smirk.

"Espeon es es! (Translation: We been through worse.)" Espeon said. Red then looked over at Torchic was unleashing her Ember attack at her enemies.

"Look May! Torchic is finally doing a fire type move." Red pointed at the fire starter.

"Oh my gosh! She finally did it!" May said, happily.

"What was going on here? Luckily Charizard was able to find them when he went looking for them in the sky." Red said. Pikachu and Espeon tried to explain the situation to their trainer.

"Pikachu! Pi pi chu chu pikachu chu! (Translation: Torchic got kidnapped by this evil king's servants of Mankeys and Aipoms! They wanted to learn to make fire from Torchic because she's a fire Pokemon!)" Pikachu yelled.

"Espeon espeon es es espeon es es! (Translation: Yeah, there was all this singing too that Pikachu also sang along and we fought an army of Mankeys and Aipoms! It was crazy I tell ya!)" Espeon said, trying to explain.

Although Red couldn't understand a word his Pokemon is saying, he could tell by the tone of their voice and body language that Torchic got kidnapped by the monkey Pokemon.

"So Torchic got kidnapped and you guys were trying to rescue her." Red said, as his two Pokemon nodded their head.

"Torchic!" May yelled. Torchic stopped what she was doing when she saw. Torchic's fire aura went out as she smiled beamly and ran towards her trainer, very happy to see her.

"Torchic tor tor torchic! (Translation: May! I'm so happy to see you!)" Torchic cried, as small tears of joy were coming out her eyes.

Torchic jumped onto May's arm as both Trainer and Pokemon embrace in a huge, happy to be reunited.

"Tor tor torchic torchic chic! (Translation: Oh May! I was kidnapped by these monkey Pokemon that want to learn to make fire from me! It was horrible! But I did like the song they sang! It was catchy as heck!)" Torchic cried as she embrace May.

"It's good to hear that you're okay, Torchic. It really is, but most importantly, look!" May pointed behind her Pokemon. Torchic looked behind her and saw some grass and burn marks on the area caused by her Ember attack.

"You learn to make fire!" May said, she hugging Torchic once more.

Torchic backed away from May and let out a small Ember attack at a flower, burning it to a crisp.

"Torchic tor torchic tor! (Translation: Wow I did it! I know a fire attack!)" Torchic said, happily as she jumped in the air in joy.

The celebration was cut short when Red and May saw that they were surrounded by wild Mankeys and Aipoms, ready to attack them. Both Red and May looked at each other got their Pokemon ready to battle, seeing that their monkey problem isn't over yet.

"You guys ready to rustle with these monkeys?" Red asked his team. Red's Pokemon team nodded their heads as they got into their battle position.

"What do you say, Torchic. Wanna practice more of your fire attack." May asked her fire starter. Torchic shot a cocky grin and nodded her head at May, wanting to battle more.

But before anyone can attack against one another. A Pokemon's shout caught their attention, stopping everybody from attacking. Everybody looked up to see King Ambipom himself swing his way towards everybody and land between his Red's crew and his monkey army.

"Ambipom pom Ambipom! (Translation: Wait! Everybody stop!" Yelled King Ambipom, waving his his two hand tails at everyone. King Ambipom then commanded his army.

"Ambipom! Ambipom pom pom! (Translation: Stop you guys! We finally did our job. Fall back.) The monkey king said.

Red and May were confused as King Ambipom walked up to Torchic, explaining some stuff to her in their Pokemon language that Red and May couldn't understand.

"Please here me out, we were actually trying to help you with your fire problem." King Ambipom said.

"Y-You were? But why?" Torchic said, in shock as well as Pikachu and Espeon.

"Yes, you see. One of my soldiers couldn't help but hear about your fire problem back at the water stream, so he when he came to tell me about. I decided to help you out." King Ambipom said, rubbing his hands.

"But why?" Torchic asked. "Because Torchic, I am the King of this jungle, and it's my duty to help any Pokemon that is in need of help." Ambipom said as he went on.

"I knew that if we kidnapped you in front of your friends they would risk their lives trying to save you and we would put in a dire situation that would force the fire in you to come out." King Ambipom said.

"Wow thanks! But did really have to fight us so overboard?" Torchic said.

"Hey, we to make it realistic as much as possible just to get you mad enough to use your fire and we did, didn't we?." King Ambipom said, smiling at Torchic.

"Thanks, I guess. Even though I can still feel my beaten body, but that song you and Pikachu sang was really catchy." Torchic informed.

"Speaking of which…." King Ambipom said, as he looked at Red's Pikachu.

"Hey you! Yellow mouse Pokemon!" The Monkey king shouted. Pikachu jumped off from Red's right shoulder and ran up the Ambipom with a curious look.

"Yeah? What's up?" Pikachu curious why Ambipom called him up.

"Never in my entire life as King have I never met another Pokemon who can scat sing like me before. You young Pikachu have a gifted voice of an angel from Arceus's heaven." Ambipom said, shaking Pikachu's paw.

"Jeez, thanks man." Pikachu said, with a goofy smile. "Tell me, how did you learn to scat sing like that? Tell me! I must know!?" Ambipom pleaded.

Pikachu put two of his paws on his hips and shot a beaming smile, "I listen to a lot of Cab Calloway's music on my Trainer's radio back home." Pikachu answered, with a cheerful smile.

"Nice." Ambipom said, praising Pikachu.

Ambipom backed away from Pikachu and looked at everybody with a big happy grin.

"Now that everything is settled. Let us celebrate Torchic's accomplishment of achieving to make fire!" King Ambipom said to his army as they cheered with their monkey like noises.

Red and May were confused by what's going on, but knew that their monkey problem and Torchic's fire problem were solved.

Hours Later

Red, May,and their Pokemons spent the next few hours celebrating with King Ambipom and his monkey army. They had a feast of most delicious fruits and berries that King Ambipom's servants could find in the jungle to Red and May's Pokemon.

There was entertainment as King Ambipom and Pikachu did a jazzy duet song with their scat singing that everybody loved and dance too, except Red and May, for the singing sounded but gibberish cause all they're hearing is nothing but the words "Pikachus" and "Ambipoms" coming out their mouths.

Torchic even got a nod of approval from Red's Charizard and congratulated her on her ability to make fire. Torchic was even the honor to light the torches with her ember that was given to her. The celebration went on until they stopped when the sun was starting to set. Red and May packed their stuff and called back their Pokemon in their poke balls except Pikachu, Espeon and Torchic.

Before Torchic, Pikachu, and Espeon said their goodbyes to King Ambipom and his monkey army. King Ambipom informed Torchic and her friends that they were welcome back to their place anytime if they were in the area.

Afterwards Torchic and the gang began to head back on the road to Rustboro City, thanks to King Ambipom showing them a shortcut to get to the city.

As King Ambipom was waving goodbye to Torchic and her friends, a Aipom, one of his Monkey soldier walked up to him with something in his mind that he wanted to ask his king. He tapped his King's shoulder, gaining his attention.

"Sir, If may ask?" The Aipom said.

"Yes, what is it Pablo?" King Ambipom said, looking down at his soldier.

"Do you really want to know how to make fire like a fire Pokemon?" Pablo the Aipom, asked. King Ambipom chuckled at his soldiers word.

"Of course I don't." He said as he laughed. "You don't?" Pablo asked, dumbfounded.

'That's because I already know how to make fire." King Ambipom proudly, putting his hands on his hips.

"You do?!" Pablo said, surprised.

"Yeah, check it out!" The king said. The Monkey king then flick his two hand tails and made them burst in fire.

"Ooooo!" All the wild Mankeys and Aipoms said, amazed by King Ambipom's action as he swinged his flaming fist.

"You guys like it! It's called Fire Punch. I just learned it recently." King Ambipom said, with a cheeky smile.

"But sir, Ambipoms and Aipoms can't learn Fire Punch naturally." Pablo stated.

"That's because I used a T.M containing Fire Punch. I found the T.M when a trainer left it on the ground when walking around these parts." King Ambipom said, as he swinged his flaming hand tails.

Pablo ducked just in time as King Ambipom's hand tail almost laid a Fire Punch attack on him.

"Sir, I think you might want to be care where you swing that Fire Punch, you can cause a forest fire to our home." Pablo said, warning his king.

"Oh please Pablo, I got everything under my control with my Fire Punch." King Ambipom said, giving his flaming hand tail a warm smile.

"What's the worse that can happen?" He said, in a carefree manner.

One week later

"EVERYTHING'S ON FIRE! OH MY ARCEUS! AHHH!" Shouted King Ambipom as his home was covered in fire caused by the recklessness use of his Fire Punch.

The Mankeys and Aipoms were running around and pancing as they tried to flee the area of burning trees and plants that were being burned off or cut down, destroying their home.

"OH MY ARCEUS! PABLO GET UP! PABLO NOOO!" King Ambipom cried as his soldier was almost smashed by a tree.

It was then King Ambipom promise to never use Fire Punch to heat up some food ever again. As Red and May continued their journey through the Hoenn region.

To be continued…...


	6. It's All Good in the Woods

"Torchic! Use ember attack!"

"Pikachu! Use thundershock!"

A wave of thunder and fire collide as it came from a yellow mouse pokemon, Pikachu, and a fire type pokemon known as Torchic. The area surrounding them shook a bit as their attacks crash into each other,creating a small dust cloud. These two Pokemon belong to none other than Pokemon trainer Red from Pallet town and May Sapphire, a newly female trainer who recently began her Pokemon journey in the Hoenn region.

The two were traveling together as a duo, where Red has become May's mentor to help her succeed her goal of becoming champion of Hoenn. This partnership between them started when Red arrive to the Hoenn region to explore it to meet new people and see new pokemon. May moved away from Johto to Hoenn where she met Red and happens to be a fan of him and wanted him to be her mentor.

At the moment, Red was training May and her starter Pokemon, Torchic, with a practice battle against his Pikachu. Torchic recently had just learn to do the move, Ember, awhile back after having trouble to do any fire type moves.

Red was helping May's Torchic use her Ember attack more frequently instead of using other moves like peck and scratch in order to get better control of her fire abilities.

The practice battle between Red's Pikachu and May's Torchic was intense, for Torchic that is. Red's Pikachu was hardly breaking a sweat from the battle where Torchic in the other hand was having trouble keeping up with Pikachu. It was quite obvious that Pikachu has more experience in battle and no one knows this better than May and Torchic.

Torchic was breathing heavily as Pikachu was just standing in front of the fire starter with a smirk on his face and his arms folded. At sight of the tired fire Pokemon, Red put a hand in the air, seeing that Torchic has enough training to keep battling.

"Okay, let's call it a day. Pikachu, return." Red calling back his partner.

PIkachu smiled, nodded and ran to his trainer, resting on his right shoulder when called back..

"You did great buddy, Torchic is improving her Ember attack because of you." Red smiled, scratching Pikachu's chin.

"Cha!" Pikachu let out a squeal of delight from the scratch.

May walked towards her Torchic while pulling out something from her small yellow backpack that is tide to her waist. May smiled and drop down to one knee as the fire starter pokemon fell to the floor with exhaustion causing May to laugh at the tired pokemon from her hard training with Pikachu.

"Here Torchic. Have a fresh juicy berry. You deserve it after training so hard today." May said, smiling at her pokemon.

Torchic let a happy chirping sound and reached out for the berry from May's hand with her beak, eating the berry whole. Once Torchic finished eating the berry, she immediately got up to her feet and stood in front of May with her energy fully restore.

"Good to see you back on your feet." May smiled, giving a soft pat to Torchic's head.

May lifted her head to her see Red and Pikachu on his right shoulder walking towards them with bright smiles. Pikachu jumped off from Red's shoulder and headed to talk to Torchic.

"Pika pikachu chu chu! (Translation: You did great today kid.)" Pikachu said, giving a pat to Torchic's head.

"Torchic chic chic! (Translation: Thanks Pikachu! I'm getting better because of you.)" Torchic chirped happily.

Red and May smiled down to their pokemon, happy to see the two getting along. The two trainers then picked up their pokemon in their arms and began to chat with each other.

"Torchic is getting better at using her ember attack." Red said, smiling at the fire pokemon in May's arms.

"Yeah totally, I never seen Torchic so fire up when we were training just now. Ummm….no pun intended." May said, realizing the pun she just said to Red.

Both Red and May chuckled anyway as they pack up their things and began to make their way to Rustboro City. May decided to let Torchic stay out of her pokeball, wanting to her to get more fresh air as she held the pokemon in her arms and walked beside Red and his Pikachu.

"May, how far are we from Rustboro City. It's feels like we been trying to get there like forever." Red asked the young trainer.

May took out her Pokenav and looked at the map, "We're almost there. We just stop have to walk pass something called the…." May stopped talking as she and Red stood still from walking.

The two trainers looked up ahead and saw in front of them was an wood area with large bushy trees that made the inside of the woods too dark to see ahead as they were near the entrance. Red turned his spotted a sign near the entrance and read the name of the woods in front of him and May.

"Petalburg Woods." Red answered.

"We have to go pass Petalburg Woods. Rustboro City is literally just across the woods." May said, looking at the map.

Red nodded his head and clench his fist tightly, looking at the woods in front of him, "Well what are we waiting for? As the people in the Kalos region say. Allons-y!" Red shouted.

"Allons-y?" May said, giving Red a confused look, "What does that mean?"

Red chuckled, "It means "Let's go". I heard people from the Kalos region say it there. It's really fun to shout it. Give it a shot."

"Allons-y!" May shouted, "Hey you're right! It is fun to say!"

With that being said, the two trainers enter Petalburg Woods with caution, wanting to be careful if some wild Pokemon tries to attack them.

When Red and May enter Petalburg Woods. They saw how completely covered in the shadow of the huge trees with a few sun light that's able to get through the woods.

What really caught Red's and May's' attention is that they saw multiple Pokemon trainers spread all over the woods. Some Pokemon trainers were having battles with other trainers that they come across with. While some other trainers were training their Pokemon by battling wild Wurmples, Cascoons, Silcoons, and as well as capturing them.

"Looks like we ain't alone here." Red said, putting a hand on his hip as he and May scan the area.

Just before Red and May could move another step from where they are. Their eyes caught a young boy with a bug catching net, bug box, and straw hat, coming towards them.

The straw hat boy stood in front of the two trainers as he put his bug box down to the ground. The young boy looked at Red and May with a determined look.

"You two don't happen to be Pokemon trainers are you?" The boy said, giving a sharp point to Red and May.

"Umm..yeah we are." May answered.

"Excellent." The boy said, letting out a smirk and took out a pokeball, "I'm Bug Catcher Kyle! And I challenge one of you two to a Pokemon battle!"

"Well May, it looks like it's all up to you." Red said, as he and Pikachu looked at the young female trainer.

"How come? Don't you want to battle?" May asked.

"As much as I want to battle. I won't. Trainers this early in the journey are not so strong for me to battle." Red said, putting a hand May's shoulder. "Pikachu could easily take out this trainer's team in a clean sheet and that won't be fun for me now will it. It's best you battle. Let's see the results of today's training."

May smiled and nodded to her mentor Red, "Alright Red! I'll do it. I'll show him the results of our training." May responded.

May stepped forward away from Red and stood feets away from Bug Catcher Kyle. May got ready as she got a pokeball that contains her Ralts inside. Torchic chirped, wondering why May isn't using her for the battle.

"Torchic tor tor? (Translation: Aren't you gonna use me for battle?)" Torchic said, tilting her head.

"You just recently finish training with Pikachu a little while ago. I don't want you to overwork yourself." May said, giving her starter Pokemon a rub on the head. "Let Ralts do the battling for a bit. I promise that I'll let you battle in a bit once you're rested up. Okay?"

Torchic nodded her head at May, understanding her reason, lay back, and relax as she watch her psychic friend Ralts battle.

May looked back at Bug Catcher Kyle with a smirk of her's, "I accept your challenge." She said, showing off Ralts' pokeball to the bug trainer.

Moments later

The battle between May and Bug Catcher Kyle came to no surprise to Red as he watch May become the Victor of the match.

After the match, Red and May continued to walk deeper into Petalburg Woods. Along the way, they encounter more Bug Catcher trainers much like Kyle who uses Bug Pokemon to battle and of course May accepted and won against each trainer battle she came across. All while encountering new Pokemon like Shroomish and Slakoth.

It's sorta a funny and nostalgic feeling that Red gets when he watches May battle. Red would laugh on how the young female trainer would battle for it reminded him of his young days back at Kanto.

Whenever May wins a battle, Red felt like he's winning alongside her since he's helping her to become the best Pokemon trainer in Hoenn.

As the two were walking through the forest, May was counting through her stack of pokedollars that she received from her trainer battles. Never in May's life has she never had so much money in her hand before, it was to surreal for her too think.

"Wow, never held this much money before. I have enough money to get myself a tanning bed or a used karaoke machine! " May said, excitedly counting her money.

Red chuckled at May's interest, "Karaoke machine?" He said, while chuckling.

"Yeah. Why not?" May also laughed as she shrugged her shoulders.

Red smiled as he then looked at Petalburg Woods with a smile. Pikachu then tapped in his trainer's shoulder to gain his attention.

"Pikachu Chu pika." The mouse said.

"Yeah buddy. It sure reminds of that place." Red answered to his best friend.

"Reminds you of what?" May said, getting curious to what Red was talking about.

"Oh nothing, Pikachu is telling me that Petalburg Woods is reminding him of a forest back in Kanto called the Viridian forest because of the bug Pokemon and Bug Catchers here." Red answered.

"Pikachu! Pi pi!" The yellow mouse chanted.

Red looked back at May, "It's also Pikachu's birthplace.' Red said.

"Woah, really?" May said, outstanded.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu confirm the information by nodding his head.

"But if Pikachu is from the Viridian forest, how did you get him in Pallet Town as your starter Pokemon?" May asked.

"Funny you should ask that. I met Pikachu while I was walking in the tall grass near Pallet Town without a Pokemon at the time." Red said.

"Why were you in the tall grass without a Pokemon. That's dangerous you know." May said.

"I was a young trainer at the time. I wanted to see a pokemon so badly. Can you blame me? I was eager to start my Pokemon journey." Red said, rubbing the back of his head.

"As I was walking in the tall grass. That's when me and Pikachu cross path. When Pikachu first saw me, he got really scared and started attacking me in fright. Luckily, Professor Oak manage to recuse me just in time and capture Pikachu in a pokeball." Red said.

May looked at the yellow mouse on Red's shoulder, "What was Pikachu doing near the tall grass near your home?" May asked.

Red smiled at his yellow partner, "I guess just like me. Pikachu was eager and curious to see the rest of Kanto instead of just staying in the same place. Right buddy?" The trainer said.

Pikachu nodded his head, "Afterwards, Professor Oak gave me Pikachu as my starter Pokemon. I was originally gonna get a Eevee as my starter, but my rival Blue took it. At first, me and Pikachu didn't get along as he kept on zapping me with his thundershock, but after we learn to look out for each other, both outside and inside of battling. We become two peas in a pod." Red smiled.

"Wow, that's amazing. You two have been through alot together." May said.

Both Red and Pikachu let out a smirk, "That's just the beginning of our adventures." Red said, as Pikachu nodded his head, "You won't believe the type of things me and my Pokemon have to go to be the best."

"I wish I had a grand adventure like you." May said, sighing happily.

"Don't worry May. I feel like a grand adventure is waiting just for you around the corner, waiting to happen and-" Red then stopped talking.

The reason why Red stopped talking is because he and May spotted a bush shaking violently in the corner of their eyes. Both trainers prepare themselves, thinking it could be a pack of wild Pokemon ready to ambush them from the bush.

What came out of the instead was a middle age man. The man was wearing glasses, lab coat, and had a clipboard in hands. Red and May identify the man as a scientist. The man in the lab coat seem to be looking for something as he looked around.

As the scientist looked around, he lifted his head up and spotted Red, May, and their Pokemon, looking at him weirdly as if he lost his glasses.

"Oh hello, didn't see ya there." The scientist said, as fixed his lab coat. "I bet you two Pokemon trainers are you?"

"Yeah we are. Are you looking to battle one of us?" Red said.

"Battle? On no no no no! I'm not here to battle. I don't even have a single pokemon with me." The scientist said, swinging his hands.

"Then why are you here? You seem to be looking for something in Petalburg Woods." May said.

"Yes l am. I'm looking for shrooms." The scientist said in a cheeky tone.

"What!?" Both trainers yelled in surprise.

"Shroom-ish. You know the grass and poison Pokemon." The scientist said, saving himself.

"Oh!" Both trainers said, understanding the situation.

"That makes sense." May said, as Red nodded.

Red and May looked back at the scientist, "Why are you looking for a Shroomish?" Red said, curious to know.

"You see, I'm from Rustboro City and I'm taking a break from my job. I'm using my break time to capture a Shroomish." Said the scientist.

"Why a Shroomish though?" May tilted her head.

"I just love that Pokemon. The way it looks with it's green dots and how they walk in a funny position like a Goomba from the Mario series. I would do anything to get one." The scientist said, excitedly.

"If you like, we could help find you find a Shroomish. We were heading to Rustboro City anyways and we're near it." Red offer his assistance with May agreeing with him.

"Really? You'll help me find a Shroomish!" The scientist said in a joyful tone.

"Sure we don't mind. We encounter some a little a while back, besides you don't have a Pokemon with you." May added in.

"Oh wonderful!" The scientist clapped his hands.

"Come on, I think the best area to encounter a Shroomish is just near by." Red said, taking the lead.

But before the gang could move a feet away from their spot. They heard another bush shaking violently much like before.

Out from the bush was a tall tan man wearing a black bandana with a white symbol on the front of it, a blue and white color stripe shirt, black gloves, and dark blue pants.

The blue and white stripe shirt man was breathing heavily as he was trying to catch his breath. Once he was done, he jumped in front of Red and the gang with a mean and annoyed look on him.

"I finally caught up you!" The strange man said, angrily as he caught his breath. "I was going to ambush you, but you had dawdle in Petalburg Woods forever, didn't you?"

The man in blue stepped forward, "I'm sick of waiting, here I am!" He yelled and threaten the scientist, "Devon researcher! Handover those paper!"

"Aiyeeeh!" The Devon researcher screamed as he ran behind Red and May for protection. "You two got to help me! This guy looks like he wants to hurt me like the school bullies from my childhood!"

Red and May looked back at the man in blue with mean stares, "Hey just what do you think you're doing threatening people like that!" May yelled at the man.

"Yeah, just who are you? If you want the scientist's paper. You have to go through us. " Red said, as he and May yelled.

The man gave a confuse look to the two kids who were blocking his way from getting the Devon researcher's paper.

"Huh? What do you think you're doing?" The man said.

"We're protecting him, that's what!" May yelled

The man in blue just laughed at the two young trainers, "What, you two are gonna protect him?"

"If it means making you go away and make you cry back home to your mama. Then so be it." Red mocked.

"Pikachu!" The yellow mouse agreed with his trainer.

The man in blue gritted his teeth, "How dare you insult me! No one who crosses Team Aqua gets any mercy, not even by a bunch of kids!" The man said as he took out a pokeball from his belt. "Come on and battle me!"

Red kept his frown and took a step forward to the man who claims to be part of some group called Team Aqua. However, Red was pulled back by his backpack by May who stepped forward in front of him.

"May, what are you doing?" Red said, seeing the young girl step forward in front of him.

"I hope you don't mind Red, but Torchic has been itching to battle after watching Ralts take charge for a bit. Right Torchic?" May said, looking down at her partner in her arms.

"Torchic!" chanted.

Red and Pikachu smiled at the two, "Alright then, he's all yours to beat." Red said, standing back

The fire Pokemon jumped off from May's arms to stand between May and the man in blue, getting herself in her battling position as let out a small flare if her ember attack as a sign that she's ready to battle.

"I'll be the one battling you!" May shouted.

The man smirked, "Then so be it, go Poochyena!" He said as he threw his pokeball to the field and out came a regular Poochyena as it began to bark aggressively at Torchic.

"Poochyena use bite!" The man in blue commanded.

Poochyena started running towards May's Torchic with it's teeth glowing white, ready to do a bite attack.

"Dodge it quick and use peck attack!" May yelled.

Torchic quickly stepped to the side to dodge Poochyena's attack and did a hard peck attack with her beak and hit Poochyena on the side of it's face.

"Bark!" The dark type dog yelled in pain.

"Oh no!" The man in blue yelled.

"Let's finish this! Ember!" May said, proudly.

Torchic took a deep breath and let out a strong ember attack that send the man's Poochyena flying to a tree, knocking it out cold.

The man was shocked by what he witness in front of him, "Y-you're crazy strong!" The man stutter out.

May smiled and rubbed her nose in a cocky manner, "Thanks, I know." She said, proudly for herself.

The man growled at May as he called back his Poochyena, "Grrrr….You've got some nerve meddling with Team Aqua! Come on and battle me again! " He yelled.

The man in blue reached for his belt to get another Pokemon to battle with, only to find that he only brought Poochyena to battle.

The man became nervous, but kept a straight face as he looked at May, "I wish I could say that, but I'm out of Pokemon." He said as started backing away from May and her Torchic.

"It doesn't matter though, we of Team Aqua have more important matters in Rustboro City anyways. Consider yourself lucky today, little girl." The man said, clenching his fist.

The Devon scientist then stepped forward, and spoke to the man in blue, "You know, if wanted my papers. You could have just asked." The researcher said.

The Team Aqua grunt, jolted his head in joy, "Really!" The grunt said.

"Yeah here you go!" The Devon researcher said, giving his clipboard away.

The grunt quickly snatch the clipboard away, "Wow thanks, now the boss will give me that promotion and-" the man's happiness was cut short when he notice something wrong with the paper he was wanting from the researcher.

The paper wasn't the information he wanted, instead what he saw on the clipboard was random Pokemon drawings of Shroomish, even one picture of a Shroomish in a seductive pose with the words "Draw me like one of your Kalos Pokemon" next to the grass/poison Pokemon.

"Hey! Why are there only drawings of Shroomish here!" The grunt shouted angrily as he show the drawings to Red and the others.

Red and May gave an awkward stare to the Devon researcher, "Like I said, I really love the Pokemon Shroomish." Said the scientist as he blush in embarrassment

The Team Aqua grunt threw the clipboard to the ground and let out an angry yell as he storm off from the scene, angry that he was both beaten by a kid and his time being wasted for nothing.

"You did a great job, Torchic. Take a good rest buddy." May said as she called back her Pokemon.

"Torchic!" The small chicken chanted as she was being called back to her pokeball.

The Devon scientist picked up his clipboard and sigh in relief, "Whew….That was awfully close!" He said, wiping the sweat from his brow.

The researcher gave a bow to Red and May, "Thank you so much for standing up for me." He thanked the trainers.

"Hey no problem, but you should thank May the most. She's the who battle of course." Red giving some praise to his young student.

"Aw shucks, it was nothing." May rubbed the back of her head.

The Devon researcher lifted his head as he had an idea, "I know! As my way of thanking you. I'll give ya this!" Said as the researcher was reaching down in his pocket of his lab coat.

"Here you go, enjoy!" The researcher said.

What he pulled out a shiny blue pokeball that has never been used before. May grabbed the blue colored pokeball and gaze upon it.

"It's call a great ball. It has a better chance of catching Pokemon than a regular pokeball." Said the scientist.

"Wow thanks! I'm definitely gonna use this in the future." Said May as she put away the great ball in her small yellow pack.

"I better go back to my workplace at Rustboro City. I feel like my company is in trouble if this Team Aqua gang want something from us. I'll come back one day and catch a Shroomish." Said the researcher as he made his way back, leaving Red and May behind.

The two trainers smiled and wave goodbye to the scientist as they began the their way to Rustboro City.

"Team Aqua huh?" Red said to himself as he put a hand on his chin.

"I wonder what kind of information that they wanted from the researcher." May thought out as well.

"Not sure, but we should be aware of their presence. I feel like we got ourselves another Team Rocket at our hands." Red answered.

"Another Team Rocket? You mean the same organization of gangsters that abuse and gain power from Pokemon." May said.

"Maybe, but I have a feeling these guys are not as bad as Team Rocket, but still evil in their own way." Red said. "Let's not worry about that now, the exit out from Petalburg Woods is just ahead of us. Allons-y!"

"Okay, first gym badge! Here I come! Allons-y! May shouted as she and Red and were closing near the exit of the woods.

As the two exited out of the woods, they were unaware that a mysterious woman in a Team Aqua outfit was watching them the whole time.

"...This is the Petalburg recon team checking in." She said, speaking on a mic from her ear phones. "I'm afraid I have to begin with an apology, Mr. Matt….It's not good news. The mission is a no-go. A little something cropped up and got in the way."

The mysterious woman then stopped and listen carefully to the person on the mic was telling her.

She nodded her head, "Roger that. Got it. Will do. I'll continue investigation that energy we detected."

The female turn off her mic and took a deep breath of relief. A smirked appear on her face as she looked at the direction where Red and May headed off to with her sharp red color eyes.

"That young trainer sure had some promise as a trainer, I'd say. I'm also quite curious to know how strong that boy with the Pikachu is. He too feels like a threat to Team Aqua's plan." She said nodding her head.

With Red and May

Upon leaving Petalburg Woods, Red and May smiled and cheered when they saw Rustboro City just across a bridge over a lake. Rustboro City looked much larger than Petalburg Town because of the large amount of buildings and space that was present.

A sly smirk appear on May's lips and looked over to her mentor Red, "I'll race ya there. Loser has to buy lunch!" May mocked, giving Red a little shove and started running to the bridge.

"Hey no fair! You got a head start!" Red whined as his Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and began running beside him to catch up with May.

May just giggle back at Red, who couldn't help but also laugh at May's young spunky attitude as the two raced each other to Rustboro City.

"Come on, you're running like a Slowpoke! Start running like a Rapidash!" May mocked as she struck out her tongue.

"May look! A shiny Pokemon!" Red shouted.

At this, May immediately stopped dead in her tracks and took a pokeball from her yellow waist pack. "A shiny Pokemon! Where?!" May said, excitedly as she looked around.

Red then quickly ran past May as she was distracted, "Ha! Gotcha!" Red said, mocking May as he and Pikachu struck out their tongue at.

"Pika!" The mouse let out a teasing chant.

"Doh!" May cursed out as she chased after Red and Pikachu.

The Pallet Town trainer manage to cross the bridge to Rustboro City and became the first one to make it between him and May.

"Aw yeah! I won!" Red said, jumping in joy and did a little dance.

May then caught up and tried to catch her breath, "No fair! You tricked me! I want a rematch!" May whined.

"Says the girl who got a head start and didn't warn me about a race." Red said, with his arms folded and gave May a small upset stare as his Pikachu hop back to his right shoulder.

"Aw man, that means I have to buy lunch for the both us." May said, sadly. "And I just got this money recently."

Red smiled and rolled his eyes at his young trainee and put a hand on her head, "Hey no sweat it. I'll buy us lunch." Red comforting May.

May smiled in joy, "Really? You'll buy lunch!"

Red chuckled, "Sure, I still have plenty of money from my adventures. Luckily I manage to save my money in a bank back at Kanto."

"Wow, thanks Red!" May said, giving Red a quick hug.

"No problem, but first let's find a pokemart. We need to replenish our items, before doing anything else. Then we eat and battle the gym." Red said as he and May started walking through the city.

"Hey, there's one!" May said, pointing at a building with a blue color roof.

As the two drew close to the pokemart, out from the doors of the blue colored roof was their good friend, Brendan Ruby, coming out the pokemart while spinning a shiny new pokeball he bought and spinned it like a basketball as he whistled a catchy tune

"Hey look! It's Brendan! Brendan over here!" May called out and waved her hand in the air.

Brendan stopped whittling and spotted Red and May coming towards him. He smiled at the two trainers.

"So you guys finally made it to Rustboro City. What took ya so long?" Brendan said, as he couldn't help but mock his friends.

"We had a few bumps on the way here." Red answer.

Brendan looked at Red, "Hey, why are you still with May? Are you two traveling together?" Brendan asked.

"We sure are! We're traveling together because Red has become my mentor and is helping to achieve my goal of becoming champion." May answered.

"Yeah, I'm trying to help her to become the best." Red added in.

"Wow that's neat! And a good thing too." Brendan laughed.

"Why is that a good thing?" Said May as he looked at the tan color boy.

"You're gonna need all the help you can get because I just caught a new batch of Pokemon that will beat you in a battle." Brendan taunted.

"Oh yeah? Bring it!" May smiled and clench her fist at Brendan. Red chuckled at the two rivalry with each other.

"I love too, but right now I'm training them for my battle against the gym leader of Rustboro City." Brendan proudly said.

"Where is the gym?" Red asked

"It's just north east from where we're standing at in the city. You can't miss it!" Brendan pointed at the direction of the gym.

"Thanks for the direction, you still want to have a battle with me some day." Red asked.

"Sure do, once my Pokemon are strong enough. Then I'll battle you." Brendan nodded his head.

"Looking forward to it." Red nodded back.

"Anyways, other than training my Pokemon for the gym badge. I got a few errands to run while I'm here. See ya two later." Brendan said, walking and waving goodbye.

Both Red and May wave goodbye to their friend as they started walking in the pokemart to get some supplies for their journey.

After restocking and having lunch together, Red and May headed north east of Rustboro City. It didn't take them long to find the gym since the building was brown, much like Norman's gym back at Petalburg Town.

They enter the gym and looked around as they were amazed by the décor of the place. What they saw was rocks of different kind from other regions in glass cases, bright lights, and multiple fossils left by Pokemon, also display in glass cases.

Most notably a fossil of a Dragonite and next to the Dragonite fossil was a statue of a Kabutops and Lileep, two other fossil Pokemon from ancient times. There was a large map of Hoenn display near the the glass cases.

But what really stood out the mist was the place itself, for half of the building was a museum showing the rare stones in displays and the other half of the building was made by rocks and dirt, making the place both a gym and museum.

As Red and May walked around the museum/gym, they spotted a woman wearing long red knee socks, a grayish black dress, a white blouse shirt underneath her dress, black hair with buns, and a red ribbon tying her hair.

The woman took glance at Red and May and walked towards them with then with a friendly smile.

"Hello there, what can I do for you two?" The woman asked.

"The name is Red, from Kanto." The Pallet Town trainer introduced himself.

"My name is May Sapphire from Littleroot Town!" May introduced herself next.

"We're looking for the gym leader of Rustboro City." Red said.

"What for?" The woman asked.

May stepped forward, "Because I'm here to challenge the gym leader for a badge." she said, proudly.

The woman let out a smirk and put her hands on her hips, "Well look no further." She said.

"I'm gym leader Roxanne and…." She stopped talking as she strike a pose in front of Red and May.

"Welcome to the school of rock!"

To be continued…..


	7. The School of Rock

Red and May have just recently arrived to Rustboro City for May to battle the gym leader for a gym badge. Before arriving in the city, they had to go through Petalburg Woods where they met a Devon scientist, who was looking a Shroomish. That is until a man in blue claims himself to be part of a group called Team Aqua wanted the Devon scientist's research paper.

Unfortunately, May manage to protect the scientist by beating the Team Aqua grunt in a Pokemon battle and made him run off. Soon after the encounter, Red and May found themselves in Rustboro City, where May will try to receive her first gym badge. Right now in front of was the gym leader herself, Roxanne, striking a pose as she was introducing herself to the two trainers.

"Welcome, to the school rock!" Roxanne said, still striking a pose.

"School of rock!?" Red and May looked at each other excitedly, "Excellent!" They both said as they air guitar at the same time like Bill and Ted.

"Sweet! I didn't know we were gonna learn how to play rock music! Just like that one movie starring Jack Black!" May said, excitedly.

"Although, I actually play a bit of guitar. I'm actually pretty excited about this." Red told May.

As the two trainers kept on talking about playing instruments and learning to rock out with them, Roxanne herself was getting mad at the trainers, for she didn't want that kind of school of rock in her gym.

"That's not what I meant!" Roxanne yelled furiously.

"Huh!" Both Red and May said, looking confused.

"It's not that kind of school of rock!" Roxanne yelled once more.

"It's not?" May said, sounding disappointed.

"I meant a school where we learn about actual rocks and minerals." Roxanne said, calming herself by clenching her fist. "That's the seventh time this week where somebody mistakenly thought my school has something to do with that stupid movie starring Jack Black!"

"So….we aren't gonna play instruments and do a awesome rock concert?" Red asked.

Roxanne gave Red a death glaring looking that scared him, hearing his dumb response. "We'll take that as a no." May responded.

"Now then, as I said before. I'm Roxanne and I'm the gym leader of Rustboro City." She said, reintroducing herself. "I specialize in rock type Pokemon as well as studying rocks and stones in my spare time."

"Sweet, I came to challenge you for a gym badge!" May said, pointing at the gym leader.

Roxanne smiled down at the young trainer, "Why, I accept your challenge young one." She answered.

Before Roxanne could say anything else, she watch started beeping loudly. Roxanne looked down to her watch and jumped in fear.

"Oh my stones and minerals! I almost forgot!" Roxanne yelled.

Roxanne then started heading outside of her gym with no haste. Red and May were both confused as they followed the gym leader outside her gym as they began running through the streets of Rustboro City in hurry.

They both quickly caught up to Roxanne, wondering why the gym leader was in a hurry as they ran beside her.

"Hey? What's the hold up? I thought we were going to battle?" May asked.

"Yeah, and why are you in a hurry?" Red asked.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I forgot that today I was to help a class in school learn about pokemon." The gym leader said.

"You teach in a school?" Red said.

"Yeah, I teach a new class every year about pokemon. I do it as volunteer work because I love teaching young ones about pokemon." Roxanne answered. "Would you two like to come, the sooner I'm done with my teaching session. The sooner we can battle."

"Yeah for sure, sounds pretty interesting." Red nodded as well as his Pikachu on his right shoulder.

"As long as you don't give me homework. I'm in." May answered.

"Wonderful, but run faster. The class starts in six minutes." Roxanne said, as they sped up their running.

The trio soon arrive to the school, where Roxanne is gonna teach her class. The gang were running through the hallways as they tried to search for the class while running past other students and teachers on the way being careful not to bump into them.

Roxanne looked at her map of the school with the classroom number scribble on it, "Alright, the class we're looking for is room R2-D2." Roxanne said, as she looked at both her map and the hallways of the school.

"There it is!" May shouted, seeing the room number on her left.

"Good eye." Red gave thumbs up to May as they ran towards the classroom.

Upon nearing the classroom, Roxanne stopped right in front of the door to give herself time to fix her hair and dress because of all the running she had done. Once she was done, she looked over at Red and May, who waiting for what to do next.

"Okay you two. Stay here for a bit while I tell everybody that brought some assistance to help." Roxanne said, informing the two trainers.

Red and May nodded their heads as they watch Roxanne enter the classroom. When the gym leader enter the classroom, she spotted the principle of the school, Ms. McButter, a tall woman wearing a gray fancy suit and had her blonde hair in a bun. The students of the class were no more than six year old as they quietly whisper to each other.

Ms. McButter was sitting on the teacher desk sharpening her nails while some of the students were waiting painterly for class to start for their teacher. Roxanne gulped her saliva in her fear in sight of Ms. McButter, for she was a very strict and scary principle she has ever met in her life as a teacher.

The principle gave Roxanne a cold stare when she was done sharpening her nails. This cause Roxanne to shake her legs, watching the cold hearted principal walked towards her with her cold mean stare.

"Roxanne," the principle said, with a hint of bitterness in her voice, "You're just in time. I thought you were gonna be late."

"Nope, I'm here. Ready to teach to the class." Roxanne said, nervously as she looked back at the door where Red, Pikachu, and May were peeking through the door that Roxanne left open.

Ms. McButter then spotted Red, Pikachu, and May peeking, who quickly hid themselves the moment the principal saw them, "May I ask? Who those two and the pokemon over there?" Ms McButter said.

"If you don't mind, I brought over some people who can help me. One of them is a pokemon trainer who wishes to battle me for a gym badge. You know me, it's my duty to battle trainers that come Rustboro City." Roxanne explained.

"Fine, as long as they don't cause any trouble. I don't care how many of your friends come here." Ms. McButter said, as she headed for the door and started heading. "Well then, I'll leave you to your teaching. I'll be in my office in you need me."

McButter looked at Roxanne coldly, "Don't need me." She said, in a cold tone.

Once McButter left the classroom, all the students then turn their eyes on Roxanne. The gym leader coughed and fixed her dress as she walked and stand in front of her teacher desk to introduce herself to the class.

Roxanne gave a welcome smile, "Hello class, I'm Roxanne. Some of you may know me as the gym leader of Rustboro City. It's a pleasure to meet you all." She said, giving a bow.

"Hello Roxanne!" All the kids said at the same time.

"Today I'm teaching you all about rock." Roxanna as she began to write in the chalk.

"Teaching us rock!?" All the kids said, as they all looked at each other excitedly. "Excellent!" All of the students shouted as they all started to air guitar like Bill and Ted.

"No! Not that kind of rock!" Roxanne yelled furiously, making everybody to stop air guitaring.

Roxanne sigh deeply trying to calm herself down as she looked back at her class with a calm look.

"As I was saying. Today I teaching you about rock. As in Rock type Pokemon, talking about the advantages and disadvantages of using one in a battle." Roxanna said.

Roxanne then looked at the door that Red and May were behind.

"Okay, you guys can come in now." Roxanne said, giving a thumbs up.

Out from the door of the classroom door, came Red, Pikachu, and May as they waved hello and smiled at the class of young kids. All the kids quickly jumped off their seats and run to Red, who had his Pikachu on his right shoulder as they surrounded him in excitement.

"Oh my gosh! A Pikachu!"

"He's so cute! I want one!"

"Where did you get one?!"

"Your pokemans! Show me them!"

Roxanne got between Red and the kids, "Okay kids just calm down. I know it's exciting to see a Pokemon, but please give him some room and sit back to your seats." Roxanna making the kids back away from Red and Pikachu.

"Sorry about that. You know kids, always excited to see a Pokemon." Roxanne apologizing to Red.

"It's cool. Right buddy?" Red said, looking at his yellow partner.

"Pika!" The yellow mouse nodded.

The gym leader then went to her desk, grabbed her bag, and started passing out small folded pieces of paper to her class one by one.

"Before we start today's lesson. I like to know you all better if you made name tags so I can learn your names and know who is who." Roxanne said, as handed out the folded paper.

"You can even draw fun pictures next to your name if you like or make it look all fancy if you like. It's up to you." Roxanne said.

When Roxanne was done passing out the papers, she went back to her desk and sat next to Red, Pikachu, and May.

"Phew! That will keep them busy for a while." Roxanne sigh in relief and looked at Red and May. "While the kids are busy, tell me more about you guys."

"Well like I said before. The name is Red, a Pokemon trainer from Kanto." He reintroduce himself.

"Kanto? That's quite the trip. What are you doing here in Hoenn?" Roxanne said, a bit surprise by the news.

"I'm here in Hoenn to explore the region and meet new people and Pokemon." Red answered.

The gym leader looked at Red carefully, "If your from Kanto and a Pokemon trainer. Did you happen to challenge the gym leaders of Kanto?" She asked, still watching Red carefully.

"Ummm...yeah. I beat them all and was offer to become champion, but I decline, seeing that I won't travel anymore." Red said.

"So do you know Brock?" Roxanne asked.

Red was a bit surprise by the question, "Funny you asked that. Me, Misty, and Brock are really good friends. For some strange reason, whenever the three of us hang out together. It's like the three of us have some weird cosmic connection together." Red said, thinking about Brock and Misty.

Red cut his thoughts and looked at Roxanne, "Why do you ask that I know Brock?" Red said, curious.

"Well it just so happen that me and Brock used to date each other." Roxanne said, with a cheeky smirk.

Both Red and May open their mouths wide open, surprise by the news. "No way, you and Brock were together?" May said.

"Eyup, we dated each other back in Rock university. It was our love of Rock Pokemon that brought us together and made us broke up afterwards." Roxanne said.

"What happen?" Red curious, wondering why the two broke it off.

"Let's just say he looked at Rock Pokemon in one way and I saw Rock Pokemon the other way." Roxanne said, nodding her head. "Tell me, how is my old Brocky doing now a days?"

"Other than being a gym leader, he's been great. He usually flirts with every Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny that he comes across with as well as other women he finds attractive. Sometimes Misty would pull him away by his ear or his Pokemon would slightly drag him away from women." Red answered and laughed at those funny memories.

Roxanne nodded her head and sigh deeply, "That poor fool, it looks like he still hasn't gone over our break up and tries to repress the sadness by loving other women." Roxanne said, as she then looked at her upcoming challenger, May.

"You said your last name is Sapphire, am I right?" Roxanne asked May.

"Yeah, my last name is Sapphire." May responded.

"You don't happen to be Norman's daughter?" Roxanne said. "He talks about you a lot during the meetings with the other gym leaders of Hoenn."

"Yes ma'am, I'm his daughter." She said. "I just started my Pokemon journey with my friend Red and Pikachu." May said.

"Well it's a pleasure meeting you both." Roxanne said. "You too Pikachu." She said, giving a friendly wink to the mouse, who responded with a nod.

"Are you here to challenge me as well Red?" Roxanne asked the Pallet Town trainer.

"Me?" Red pointed at himself and laughed, "Nah, I'm actually here to help May to become the best Pokemon trainer by being her mentor."

"A mentor?" Roxanne said in a confused tone.

"Yeah, I asked Red to become my mentor since he's a big shot trainer from where he's from and he's traveling with me." May said as she and Red smiled.

Roxanne smiled, "Well I be a Mankey's uncle. I-" Roxanne stopped talking when notice one of her students come up to her.

"Yes, what is it Sarah?" Roxanne said, looking at her student.

"Kevin is eating glue!" The little girl said.

Red, May, Pikachu, and Roxanne looked to where Sarah was pointing at to see a young boy eating from a bottle of glue. Roxanne quickly got up her seat and walked up to Kevin with furious stare.

Roxanne swipe the glue bottle from Kevin's hand, "You're not suppose to eat glue!" Roxanne scolded the young boy.

The young just shrugged and his elbow as Roxanne rolled her eyes and put away the bottle of glue in her desk drawer.

May looked at Red, "This is gonna be a long day.' She said, as Red and Pikachu nodded to agree.

Throughout the rest of the day, Roxanne taught various things to the kids in her classroom. Roxanne taught the kids about Rock Pokemon such as the weakness and advantages they have against other Pokemon. She taught there only certain types of Rock Pokemon that exist in each region of the world such as the Pokemon, Roggenrola, could only be found in the Unova region.

Not only did Roxanne teach about Rock Pokemon, she also taught other pokemon moves that can confuse a Pokemon and how it will be unconfused when switch out of battle. Roxanne taught how a Pokemon can restore it's health if it holds a berry or item.

The lesson of trading other Pokemon with other Trainers and how certain Pokemon can only evolve through trading, like Graveler to evolve into Golem. While Roxanne was teaching her class, Red made sure that May also took a few notes that might help her as a Pokemon Trainer.

Time was flying fast as the class was coming to an end and Roxanne was still writing on the chalkboard, writing some weird formula that Red and May didn't understand. Roxanne looked back at her class once she was done writing on the chalkboard.

"And that kids is how you reverse of the polarity of the neutron flow." Roxanne said, proudly looking at her class.

The school bell then rang and the kids quickly got up from their seat and ran out the classroom, ready to go back home to watch some of their favorite cartoons and anime after spending many hours at school.

"Finally!" May said, once all the kids in the class left the room. "Can we finally have our battle?"

"Well I suppose. Let's go back to the gym and have our battle." Roxanne said.

"May, you wrote down some notes didn't you?" Red asked.

"Sure did! Wrote them on this small notebook of mine." May showing off her notebook to Red.

"Well let's see if those notes are enough to help with our battle." Roxanne teased.

"You're so going down." May teased.

"Save the tension when the battle starts." Red said to the females. "You teach a class every year huh?" He asked Roxanne.

"Sure do, I like to teach curious and newbie trainers of being a Pokemon trainer and talk about Rock Pokemon. Giving people education to others always put a smile on my face." Roxanne smiled.

A Okay Moment Later

The gang were back at Roxanne's gym. Between May and Roxanne was a large rocky battlefield with a white a pokeball symbol in the middle. May and Roxanne locked eye to eye as they were getting pumped and ready to have their battle.

Red was standing beside May and was calming her down by rubbing her shoulder like how a coach prepares a boxer for a big fight while Red's Pikachu was softly rubbing May's leg with a soft towel.

"Okay May, remember what I taught before coming to Rustboro City as well as the things Roxanne taught in her class." Red said, as he kept rubbing may's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I got this." May nodded her head.

"Remember, if things don't go the way you want it to be. Just stay calm and focus on the match, don't lose your cool or else you end up having your Pokemon do clumsy moves. Remember, you're a wrecking machine!" Red yelled in a grouchy voice.

Once Red was done, he and Pikachu went to a bench that was on the side of the battlefield, where he and Pikachu would watch the match safely from the attacks of May's and Roxanne's Pokemon.

The referee then appeared in the middle of the outside of the battlefield, explaining the rules of the gym battle as he rose up a red flag with his right hand and a green flag on his left.

"The match between Roxanne, the Rustboro City gym leader and Trainer May Sapphire will now begin. During match, only the challenger is allow to switch pokemon, If one trainer has no Pokemon left to battle. The match is over and the trainer with Pokemon left is the winner." Said the referee.

May nodded in her, understanding the rules of the battle and looked back at Roxanne at the other side of the battlefield. The young trainer decided to go with her Ralts first, saving her strongest Pokemon, Torchic, when she needs her.

"I'll go with Ralts first. Better save Torchic for last in case Roxanne's last Pokemon is powerful." May said, taking out Ralts' pokeball.

"Let the match begin!" Shouted the referee.

Roxanne smiled and let out her first Pokemon to battle, "Geodude, let's show them how tough Rock pokemon are!" She shouted.

Out came from Roxanne's pokemon was the Kanto Pokemon Geodude with it's rocky body and rocky muscle arms as it was floating in the air and flex it's muscle before battling.

"Geodude geodude!" The rock pokemon chanted.

"Hey, Brock also had a Geodude when I first battle him." Red said, "This is giving me a serious case of deja mustard right now."

Roxanne couldn't help but hear what Red said about Brock, "Really? Brock also starts off with a geodude in his gym battles." Roxanne said, with a small blush, "Maybe I should talk to him and maybe we could-"

Roxanne stopped, realizing what she was saying about her ex-boyfriend, " _No, wait! I got remember that me and Brock are no longer a thing. I gotta stay strong! Keep it together girl! Don't go crawling back to him! I gotta keep my heart hard like a rock!"_ Roxanne said to herself in her head.

The gym leader shook away her blushing face and looked back at May, who was curious to know why Roxanne was blushing just now before their match. Roxanne then looked back at May, remembering her match with the young trainer.

"Sorry about." Roxanne said, blushing. "Let's just say that Red triggered some unwanted memories from my past."

"Ummm….okay." May said, confused as she was ready throw her Ralts to the field. "Ralts! I choose you!"

Bursting out of the Pokemon came out the Psychic/Fairy, Ralts, ready to battle for her trainer.

"Ralts! Ralts!" The tiny Pokemon said, softly.

"Nice Ralts, I'll let you have the first move Ms. Sapphire." Roxanne offer.

May nodded her head and stood quiet, thinking what she should do next. May looked carefully at Roxanne's Geodude.

" _Let's see, Geodude is most likely relies on strength and defense than speed and health. Ralts is slow, but not as slow as Geodude. If I play my cards right, I can beat Geodude with Ralts."_ May said, to herself in her head.

May shot a smile, "Ralts! Use growl!" She commanded.

Ralts took in a deep breath and let out a huge growling sound to the field. The growl move manage to lower Geodude's attack power by a bit as it took the hit and cover its ear, despite not having none to begin with.

"Growl huh? Not bad I guess." Roxanne said, with a sly smile. "Now it's my turn, Geodude! Use Rock Throw!"

Geodude nodded and quickly punched the rocky battlefield with its fist and held a chunk of rock from the battlefield and threw it at Ralts. The piece of rock was coming fast as Ralts was a little scare to move and awaited for her trainer's command.

"Ralts! Quickly dodge it!" May shouted.

With the best timing Ralts could do, she manage to move out of the way in time as the rock thrown by Geodude was close to hitting the target.

May wasted no time commanding her next move, "Ralts! Use Confusion!" She shouted with a fist in the air.

Ralts body started to have a blue aura surround her body, ready to use her confusion attack, "Ralts! Ralts!" She chanted.

Geodude then felt a weird sensation run through its body and lost control of its movements to move any part of its body. Geodude struggle as it tried to break free from Ralts' confusion move , but couldn't. Instead, Ralts with her fusion attack slammed down Geodude down to the ground and also leaving it confused.

"Geo-geodude geodude geo." Said the rock pokemon, confused.

"Geodude, snap out of it!" Roxanne yelled.

At this, Geodude quickly came back to its senses and got ready to battle some more. Roxanne smiled at May, a little impress that she got her Geodude confuse with her Ralts' confusion attack.

"Impressive, not a lot trainers can make my Geodude confused that early in the battle, but playtime is over. Geodude! Use Rock Throw again, but this time don't stop with your attack." Roxanne yelled.

Geodude nodded and punch it's hands down to the rocky battlefield and began to throw rocks at a nonstop pace across the field as it moving around the field and grabbing rocks from different parts of the field. It also made May to move aside of the battlefield so that she won't get hit by the rocks.

Red's eyes widen, surprise how Roxanne's Geodude was throwing the rocks like speeding bullets at a rapid pace, "Wow, that Geodude is throwing the rocks so fast that I can't even see them. I wonder how May will get through this, huh buddy?" Red asked his mouse parther.

May let out a little sweat, feeling a nervous what to do next. All she could think of is just making her Ralts dodge each Rock Throw attack as much she can.

"Ralts dodge all those rocks quickly!" May said.

Ralts tried her best but unfortunately some of the incoming rocks manage to hit Ralts straight on. The small Pokemon yelled in pain as she was knocked down to the ground.

"Oh no! Ralts! You gotta get up now!" May pleaded.

Ralts slowly and painfully got up to her feet, still able to battle for her trainer. Ralts wanted to battle more for her trainer and didn't want to go out without a fight.

"Wow, that Ralts is a lot tougher than it looks." Roxanne said, "But nonetheless, Geodude use Rock Throw once again!"

Geodude wasted not time and effort as it began to throw more rocks Ralts at rapid pace. May was gritting her teeth as she saw incoming rocks come near Ralts, she then thought of idea that might work and hoped that Ralts was strong enough to do it.

'Ralts quick! Use Confusion on those rocks!" May yelled.

"Say what now?" Red said, a little shocked by May's command.

Ralts stood up and began to focus on her confusion attack on the incoming rocks. With a mighty shout, her body began glow in a very bright blue aura and stopped the incoming rocks with her confusion attack, making stop before making impact.

Everybody was shocked by the result of Ralts' confusion attack being able to stop Geodude's Rock Throw. Roxanne was at a stand still, never seeing anybody stop her Geodude's Rock Throw attack. Both Red and Pikachu were also shocked as they drop their jaws by the event in front of them, including the referee.

As everybody was speechless by Ralts' action. May took this opportunity to strike against Roxanne's Geodude as a cheeky grin grew on her face.

"Okay, time for a taste of your own medicine, Ralts! Throw back the rocks!" May say, throwing her clenching fist to the battlefield.

"Ralts! Ralts!" shouted the small green Pokemon aggressively.

With the last remaining willpower and concentration, Ralts used her confusion attack to throw back the rocks back at Geodude. Roxanne's Geodude was too stun its body and took the attack straight, making direct hits and a large dust clouds causing Red, Pikachu, Roxanne, and May to cover their eyes.

There was a long silence of the battle as the dust cloud was clearing off. Everybody near the battlefield watched carefully to see the results of Ralts' special attack. May was keeping a determine face, hoping that her attack was enough beat Geodude.

A moment has past the dust finally cleared and on the battlefield was a fainted Geodude on the ground, unable to float in the air after being hit by its own move. The referee saw the fainted Geodude and nodded his head as he raise up one of his green flag for May.

"Geodude is unable to battle! The winner is May's Ralts!" Yelled the referee.

A big smile appeared on May's face, "Yeah, we did it! We won, Ralts!" May danced happily.

Ralts smiled back at May and pump her arm, "Ralts! Ralts! Ralts! (Translation: We won! I can't believe we won!)" Ralts chanted.

"May did it. She manage to beat Roxanne's Geodude in a surprise turning event." Red said to his mouse friend. "You're doing great May!" He said the young trainer.

"Pika pika pikachu chu! (Translation: Way the go you two! Woo!)" Pikachu shouted and clapped his hands.

May rubbed the back of her head, "Thanks you guys! To be honest, I didn't think that idea would work." The female trainer confessed and let out a small laugh.

On the other side of the battle, Roxanne let out a disappointed sigh, but smiled as she recall her Geodude back to its pokeball. "You did great Geodude. I guess I underestimated our young opponent here." Roxanne said, smiling at her Geodude's pokeball. The gym leader put away her pokeball and grabbed a fresh one from her belt.

"Hey!" Roxanne yelled to gain May's attention. The young trainer looked back at Roxanne who yelled for her. "Don't think this gym battle of ours is over just. I still have one Pokemon left that you need to beat before getting my badge."

The Littleroot trainer cocked her head and clench her fist, "Alright then, bring out your last Pokemon. Ralts, can you still battle?" May asked her Pokemon.

Ralts was tired and still hurt from her battle with Geodude, but still wanted to fight for her trainer to prove she was tough as a Blastoise's shell. May nodded at her Pokemon as they were ready to take on Roxanne's next rock Pokemon.

"We're ready!" May called out to the gym leader.

"Very well then. Nosepass! Go forth in this battle!" Roxanne yelled as she threw her pokeball.

The pokeball bursted open and out came a blue, angular, hard bipedal Pokemon that closely resembles the Easter Island Heads. The Pokemon has bright red triangular nose that pointing north and floated in the air like Geodude.

"Wow! What a weird looking Pokemon!" Red said, taking out his National pokedex for info about Roxanne's rock Pokemon. May did the same thing as she took out her pokedex to again info about.

"So it's called a Nosepass." May say, putting away her pokedex.

"That's right! Nosepass could also be use a compass if one gets lost in their travels." Roxanne lecturing May. "Let's continue our match."

The referee raised up both his flags, "The second match of the battle will now begin. Let the match resume." He said as he wave down the flag.

"Okay, Ralts get ready with all you got left." May said.

"Ralts ralts!" The pokemon nodded her head.

Roxaane chortled at May's Ralts, "I gotta admit. I admire your Ralts' aberration to keep battling, but knowing how tired and weak she is from our previous battle. This battle won't take very long."

"Oh yeah, bring it!" May clench her fist.

"Nosepass finish this warm up match with a Rock Tomb!" Roxanne yelled.

"Rock Tomb?" Red said, curious of Nosepass' attack.

Roxanne's Nosepass floated high in the air and did a powerful ground pound move hitting the rock floor on impact. On impact, multiple giant rocks pop up from the ground and into the thin air of the gym. Ralts watched carefully as the rocks that were falling down to the ground and the rocks were were bigger than the ones Geodude threw before.

Each giant rock were coming down like a meteor shower. Ralts knew that her confusion attack will do no good trying to obtain these giant boulder like rocks. Ralts tried to her best to move and dodge to find a escape route, but her path was blocked by a rock no matter where she turned.

Eventually Ralts was trapped inside a circle of rocks and another rock on the top, putting Ralts in a full rock tomb trap. The feeling Pokemon got scared as she tried to move a rock with her bare strength, hoping to make herself a exit to escape.

May was trapped with herself not knowing what do to help Ralts escape. Roxanne smirk seeing how May was struggling to think of a plan to beat her. The gym leader snapped her fingers, loud enough for her Pokemon to hear.

"Use Tackle!" She commanded.

Nosepass wasted no time as it charge in to where Ralts was trapped and slammed its body the rocks, crushing them to pieces and send Ralts flying out the battle, screaming in pain and fainted out afterward. No longer battling for her trainer May. Red and Pikachu watched the raw power that was Nosepass sending Ralts flying in the air.

May quickly snatched out Ralts' pokeball and manage to call Ralts back into the pokeball in safety before Ralts landed on the ground. Both Red and Pikachu sigh in relief that May manage to save Ralts from hitting the ground. May too also sigh in relief that she save Ralts from falling. She looked at her pokeball and gave soft smile.

"Phew! That was a close one." May said, wiping the nervous sweat on the forehead. "You did great for your first against gym battle with me, Ralts. I promise if we win we'll have you patch up and give you a nice meal to eat. For now, get a good rest."

"Darn, May is down to her last Pokemon, Torchic, and that's no good since fire types weak against rock types." Red said, examining Roxanne's Nosepass. "She and Torchic gotta put all of their her faith and trust in each other if they want to win."

May put away her Ralts' pokeball and took her Torchic's pokeball. She gave her pokeball determine eyes and clenched tightly on the palm of her fist. May knew her Torchic was stronger than her Ralts, but her ember attack wasn't gonna much damage to a rock type like Nosepass.

" _What should I do? Torchic's attacks aren't gonna do any good. Torchic is strong, but not strong enough to beat Nosepass."_ May thought to herself as she struggled. Red then whistle to gain May's attention. The female trainer shot her head up and looked at Red, who was giving a meaty look.

"May listen and listen good." Red said, as he jumped off the bench with Pikachu on his right shoulder and walked towards May.

"May, don't start feeling like you want to give up just yet." Red said, trying comfort May.

"What should I do Red? Torchic's attack won't affect Nosepass at all. Maybe I should fall back and try again later." May said, frowning.

Red nodded his head in disappointment, "Then I guess you'll never know."

"Know what?" May said, curious.

"Know if your Torchic might win this match." Red said, with his arms cross

"But Red, Torchic is no match against Nosepass. Roxanne has the type advantage." May said.

Red just rolled his eyes, "May, it doesn't matter if your opponent has the type advantage. Sometimes having the type advantage doesn't mean a guaranteed win." he said.

Both Red and May looked Nosepass together, "Tell me one important fact that you learned from Roxanne's class earlier about Rock Pokemon."

May began to think, "Big rock Pokemon like Nosepass have really slow speed." She answered.

"Good." Red patted May's back, "You remember that. Use that knowledge to your advantage. Torchic attack's might not do much damage, but when it comes to speed. Torchic has the advantage over that against Nosepass."

May felt a bit of hope in her body and gave a cocky smile to Red, "You're right Red! I just can't give up now. Even if I lose while trying, I can learn from this battle and improve." She said.

Red shot back his smile, "That's the spirit May! That's young spunky Pokemon trainer I know!" He said, as he nodded at May.

"Are you two done?!" Roxanne yelled, "I've been waiting for three minutes to battle again!"

"Opps! My bad!" Red laugh, with his blushing face as he rubbed the back of his head. "I better head back to my seat let you two have your battle."

"Thanks for the encouragement. I really needed it." May smiled.

"No problem. Besides, I'm your mentor remember? It's kinda my job." Red chuckled as he and Pikachu gave thumbs to May and headed back to their seats.

"Shall we continue we our match?" Roxanne asked.

"We shall." May answered, bringing back her cocky smile from before thanks to Red.

"Alright Ms. Sapphire, bring out any of our remaining that can go up against my Nosepass." Roxanne said, awaiting for May to do something.

The sapphire eye colored trainer looked at her Torchic's pokeball and smiled at it, feeling her confident come back to her. May gave a tight grip to the ball and looked back Roxanne with a smirk.

"Alright then! You asked for it! Go Torchic!" She said, throwing her pokeball.

With a fiery burst from the pokeball came out May's Torchic, looking as pump and ready as she usually is before a battle. Torchic let out a loud chant, fluff her feathers, and got ready for battle.

"A Torchic? You do know that a fire type has no chance against a rock type like Nosepass." Roxanne said.

May nodded, "I know, but that's not gonna stop me and Torchic from trying to make your Nosepass faint!" she shot back.

"Torchic tor tor! (Translation: Yeah! Bring it on!)" Torchic said, not afraid of the huge rock Pokemon in front of her.

"I'll let you have the first move then." Roxanne said, offered.

"With Pleasure, Torchic use Ember attack." May commanded.

The small chicken pokemon took deep a breath then puffed out small balls of fire out of her mouth. Roxanne did nothing as she just left her Nosepass take the hot ember attack and did little to no damage. Nosepass just let a chill tone chant as Torchic's ember attack had little effect.

"Ha! That ember attack only did little damage! Now it's my turn! Nosepass use Rock tomb!" Roxanne said.

Nosepass did what it's trainer commanded it floated high in the air and ground pound the floor, unleashing a large rocks up in the air. May and Torchic prepare themselves as they watch the large rocks rain down of them.

May gritted her teeth, as she gave her next move, "Torchic dodge them quick!" She said.

Torchic then started to sidestep left and right as the large rocks were crashing down on impact and created a crater for each impact. Thanks to Torchic's quick speed, she was able to dodge the rocks in time and not get a single scratch on her. It got to the point where Torchic just started dancing through the danger of the falling rocks that really made Roxanne and her Nosepass a little annoyed.

The young trainer smiled, "Alright, keep at Torchic! Show them your moves!" May said.

May's smile quickly vanish when she saw something popping up from the corner of the rocks. What she was Roxanne's Nosepass sneaking its way to Torchic, who was too busy dancing and dodging throw Nosepass' Rock Tomb attack.

"Nosepass! Use Tackle attack quick!" Roxanne yelled as Nosepass started to charge up at Torchic with it's attack full force.

May frown, "Oh no you don't! Torchic dodge! Nosepass is coming towards you!" She warn her Pokemon.

Torchic quickly looked behind to see the giant nosepass heading her way. The small fire Pokemon let out a smirk and dodge Nosepass' tackle attack with ease due to her having more speed than the rock Pokemon. When Nosepass' attack failed to hit, it was then hit by a rain of large rocks of it's own Rock Tomb attack, putting it in a small daze.

"What! Oh no!" Roxanne sweated a bit.

"Torchic! Quickly use ember attack non stop!" May commanded.

Torchic nodded her and let out small balls of fire out her mouth, hitting the red nose of Nosepass directly. Even the thought the fire attack wasn't effective enough, it still hurted as Nosepass let small grunts of pain as its nose was beginning to burn up by Torchic's ember attack.

Red smiled at his Pikachu, "Hey buddy look! I think May have found a weak spot on Nosepass." he said, shaking his leg in excitement.

"Pika!" The mouse yelled.

"Torchic don't stop with your attack." May yelled, as her Torchic kept her stance and kept shooting out her ember attack.

"Enough of this! Tackle attack! Nosepass!" Roxanne yelled.

Roxanne's yell help snap out of Nosepass' daze and quickly tackle the small chicken with it's rock body. Torchic yelled in pain as she got push back away and down to her feet. Torchic slowly got back up to her feet, feeling a bit of pain from Nosepass' attack.

"Torchic, you okay?" May asked.

"Torchic!" The fire starter nodded her head.

Roxanne smirk, "Well enough talking! I'm finishing this battle quick! Nosepass use-"

The gym leader then took notice of her Nosepass for it wasn't moving. Nosepass looked like it was in pain as it tried to move. Everybody was taking a good look of Nosepass until a big fiery aura appeared, burn it's body, and shouted in pain.

Red let out a big smile and stood up from his bench seat, "Alright, May! You manage to get Torchic to inflict a burn status to Nosepass after making her use ember a lot!" he cheered.

"What?" May said, not getting what Red was saying.

"Nosepass' health is slowly depleting! This is your chance to win the match if you plan your next moves carefully." Red said,

May's eyes was filled with wonder as she quickly looked at Roxanne's Nosepass, who was grunting in pain by the burn status. As the young trainer looked carefully at Nosepass' red nose where Torchic used her ember attack. She notice that the nose was still burning up with smoke.

This gave May an idea as she knew what to do next to do major damage to Nosepass.

"Torchic run straight towards Nosepass and don't stop!" May said, pointing a finger at the rock pokemon.

Torchic wasted no time on May's order and started running towards to Nosepass at her top speed. Roxanne then order her Nosepass to use Rock throw at the upcoming fire pokemon. Nosepass did as it was told began to pick up some rocks from the floor and throw them to Torchic.

May yelled at her fire starter to dodge the incoming rocks which Torchic did as she jumped over or slide under a few rocks to get to Nosepass. Nosepass couldn't throw the rocks right for the burn status preventing it from throwing the rocks properly.

Roxanne panic, seeing Torchic come close to her Nosepass who was in bad shape, "I'm not letting you win that easy! Nosepass use tackle!" She yelled as her Nosepass began heading its way to Torchic..

May let out a smirk, "That's what I was hoping you would do!" She said.

"What?!" Roxanne shocked.

"Torchic jump and grab a hold of Nosepass' face with your feet." May quickly yelled

As Torchic and Nosepass were inches close, Torchic leaped into the air. Roxanne, May, and Red just watch as the small fire pokemon landed on Nosepass face and grabbing it nose with her claws.

"Torchic use Peck attack on Nosepass' nose and don't stop no matter what." May said.

Torchic's beak started to glow as she then rapidly hit Nosepass' burning nose. The rock pokemon yelled in pain as it tried to shake off the small pokemon. May's plan was working as Nosepass health was going down as both the peck attack on the weak spot and burn status helped her. Roxanne kept on yelling at her Pokemon to shake off the fire pokemon, but couldn't.

After a moment as pass, Nosepass stopped moving and fell on it's back with a large thud. The referee of the match looked over to the rock pokemon to see that it has fainted with Torchic standing on top of it as the winner.

The referee raised his flag, "Nosepass is unable to battle. The winner of the match goes to May Sapphire of Littleroot Town."

Red jumped out of his seat and threw his first proudly in the air, "May you won!" he yelled as he and Pikachu high five each other.

At this, May was shocked that she just won her gym battle and with a type disadvantage. She was just staring into the thin air as excitement was slowly filling her body. Slowly, a smile was form on her face and grew bigger she jumped into the air.

"I won! I can't believe I won!" May said, flailing her arms in the air as Red and Pikachu were running towards her.

May looked over to her Torchic, who was running towards with tears of joy flying out her eyes. The trainer open her arms wide open and caught Torchic in her arms as the two hugged deeply, enjoying this happy moment together as trainer and pokemon.

"We won Torchic! You, me, and Ralts! We won!" May said, hugging her pokemon deeply.

"Torchic torchic tor tor! (Translation: We won our first gym battle together!)" Torchic said, cuddling her head on May's arms.

May gaze at Red, who was standing in front of her with his arms folded and a big smile. May smiled back at her mentor as she ran up to him and hugged Red by wrapping her arms around him.

"We won, Red! We won!" May said, hugging her mentor.

Red smiled as he rubbed May's brown hair, "You were amazing May. Like I told you before. You put enough trust in your Pokemon. You can accomplish anything."

Red and May stopped hugging as the two gave each other a high five and the same thing happen between Pikachu and Torchic. The two stopped celebrating when they saw Roxanne coming towards them with a smile.

"So...I lost." Roxanne said, rubbing her arm shyly, "It seems that I still have much more to learn. I understand. The Pokemon League's rules state that Trainers receive this they defeat a Gym Leader."

Roxanne pulled out something from the pocket of her, "Please accept the official Pokemon League Stone Badge."

What Red and May saw in Roxanne's hand was a yellow and light pink badge shining in their eyes. May looked up at Roxanne and nodded at her as she took the badge from her hand. May gaze upon it as she admire the design and colors.

"Also, this take this with you." Roxanne said, pulling out a small cd from her dress.

"Hey that's a Technical move." Red said, recognizing the disk.

"What's a technical move?" May asked.

"A technical move holds move that with the right Pokemon can learn from. The one I gave you will allow you teach any rock pokemon Rock Tomb such as the one I used in our battle. It will help slow down your opponent's speed." Roxanne answered.

"Sweet." May said, looking at her small disk.

"But I gotta warn you May. You can only teach one Pokemon to do Rock Tomb." Red said.

Roxanne giggled at the male trainer, "Actually Red, with the latest versions of tm, you can teach the same move over to any Pokemon anytime you want. There's no end to using Technical moves." She answered.

Hearing this was new to Red, "Really? Since when can TMs do that?" Red asked.

"Since gen 5." Roxanne answered.

"Wow, I'm really out of touch of society." Red said, slapping his forehead.

"Well Red, that's happen when you spend three years at a snowy mountain." May mocked.

Red started laughing and soon everybody around him did so too. May quickly look at her Torchic and called her back to her pokeball. Red and May said their goodbyes to Roxanne as they headed to the exit together, ready to get move on their adventure.

When Red and May finally left the building, Roxanne went to a nearby phone in her gym and pulled out a small piece from her dress. On the piece of paper was Brock's number that Roxanne kept all these years with her.

Roxanne sigh deeply as she began to to dial the number on phone and was nervous as the phone was calling Brocks number. The phone then answer to Roxanne's call.

"Hello, this is Brock the gym leader of Pewter City in the Kanto region! Who's calling?" Brock answered.

Roxanne just stayed quiet, hearing Brock's voice made her frozen that she couldn't speak back.

"Ummm….hello? Who is this?" Brock answered.

At this, Roxanne slammed down her phone to hang up after realizing what she was doing and chicken out of her plan to talk to her ex-boyfriend, Brock. Roxanne gave a frustrated yell that echo around her gym when she hang up the phone.

"Darn it!"

Moments later

The day was starting to end as the sky was turning orange. Red and May were walking down the streets of Rustboro City together. The two were heading to the Pokemon Center to rent some rooms to rest their bodies after a long of traveling through Petalburg Woods and the gym battle with Roxanne.

As they walked, May had her Stone Badge up in the air as the sun's light shine upon it. The young trainer couldn't stop looking at her first badge ever since she got it.

She always felt a bit of pride whenever she looked at her badge. Just the thought of having more badges as she and Red travel more just made her excited to battle harder for more gym badges.

Red and Pikachu couldn't help but let out a soft smile, seeing May hold up her gym badge in the air. Red also a felt a bit pride for helping and guiding May win her first badge. It felt just as a good as winning a battle.

A random thought came to Red as he jolted his head.

"Hey May!" Red spoke up.

"Yeah, what's up?" May said, taking a moment to look at her mentor.

"Do you have something to keep your badges safe from being stolen. Like a case or something?" Red asked.

"Oh shoot! I forgot to buy a case for my badges!" May panicked. "Where am I going to put away my badge! The pokemart is about to close! I don't think I have the time to buy one!"

Red grabbed the shoulder of the panicking girl, "May relax! I got you cover!" He said.

May stood still, "You do?" She said.

"Yeah, just hold on. I think I have a badge case for you to use. It's in my backpack." The Pallet Town trainer said, as his Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and landed on May's right shoulder.

Red took of his large yellow backpack to lay it on the ground, unzip the zipper, and began looking for his gym badge case he kept since the beginning of his journey in Kanto. May watched Red search his yellow backpack as she scratched Pikachu's chin.

"Let see, it should be right…..Here!" Red shouted as he pull a case design in red, black, yellow, and white that match the color scheme of both his and May's trainer outfit.

"Here you go, May. One fresh badge case. Enjoy." He said, handing over his badge case.

"Wow, I really love the design. Are you sure I can have it?" May asked.

"Yeah totally." Red said, nodding his head.

"Don't you have your Kanto badges though? Where are you gonna put your's at?" May said.

Red laughed, "No worries, I already have a nice place to put my old badges at." Red said, unzipping his red vest jacket to reveal to May that his old Kanto badges are pin in the inside of his red vest.

"Wow!" May said, amazed to see the actual Kanto badges in person and wanted to touch them. The exact same badges that Red fought hard for in his old journey.

"This is how I keep my badges in safe harm. Nobody really expects them to be there." Red said, zipping up his red vest jacket. "I hardly used my badge case anyways, so you can have it."

"Thanks Red, you're the best mentor that anyone could ever ask for." May said, getting Red's old gym badge case.

Red just nodded as he watched May placed her badge away in her new case and put away in her small yellow backpack tide to her waist.

"There, I am all set to go." May said, pumping her clench fist.

"Alright good. Let's continue our to the Pokemon Center before things get too dark." Red said, as his Pikachu jumped back onto his right shoulder.

"What are we going to do tomorrow? Are we gonna train more tomorrow." May said, excitedly.

"We are. I need you to be prepare for the next gym battle, but that's not all. We are gonna have a small celebration for earning your first badge." Red said.

"Sweet! Training and a small party! I can't wait!" May excitedly said.

As the two kept on walking, Red and May then heard a shout in the distance that caught their attention.

"Out of the way! Move it!"

What Red and May saw was the same Team Aqua grunt they met before and he was running through the streets and shoving away people in his path with something in his hands.

Behind the grunt was the same scientist that Red and May met back in Petalburg Woods, chasing the grunt from behind.

Without haste, Red and May quickly tried to intercept the grunt's path, but failed for the grunt was too quick on his feet as he made his getaway.

Red and May looked over the scientist, who was too tired out and took a moment to catch his breath from all the running he was doing.

"Wait! Pleeeeease!" The scientist yelled. "Don't take those parts!"

Red and May ran towards the tired scientist, "Hey man, what happened?" Red asked.

"Yeah what did that grunt do this time?" May said, helping the scientist back to his feet.

The scientist smiled brightly, happy to see the two trainers from before, "Oh thank goodness! It's you two from Petalburg Woods that helped me." He cried in tears of joy.

"What happen?" Red asked again.

"You guys gotta help me again! I was robbed by Team Aqua! I have to get the Devon Parts back! If I don't then the boss will force me to watch a marathon of _The Golden Girls_ with no commercial breaks! I can't take such torture!" The scientist said.

"Oh no!" May said, putting her hand on her mouth. "Not _The Golden Girl_ show! My old grandmother watches that show! The horror!"

"Don't worry, I'll get the parts back." Red said, as he looked over at May. "May I need you to make your way to the Pokemon Center. Me and Pikachu will handle this."

"What!? No way! I'm coming along as well!" May whined.

"Listen May, I would like you to come with me, but right now your Pokemon are in no condition to battle. You just finish beating Roxanne and your Pokemon took quite the beating, especially your Ralts. Don't over work your Pokemon. Go to the center and heal them. I'll meet you at the center when I get those parts back." Red told his student.

May kept her mean face for she didn't like the idea of being left out of the action, but she knew Red was right about her Pokemons' condition. May just frown and sigh as she looked at Red with a defeated look.

"Fine. I'll go to the center and wait for you." May said, in a defeated tone.

"Thanks May. Me and Pikachu will be back in a jiffy." Red said, looking at his mouse buddy. "You set to go buddy?" Red asked.

"Pikachu!" The mouse said, nodding.

"Come back safe Red. I need my mentor to train me you know." May said, for she couldn't help but tease Red a bit.

"We're planning on it." Red and Pikachu gave a thumbs up.

May smiled and nodded her head and began to make her way to the Pokemon Center in Rustboro City.

Pikachu jumped off Red's shoulder as his trainer looked over at the direction where the Team Aqua grunt went to.

"He headed in this direction. He couldn't have gone too far from us." Red said as he began running with Pikachu running beside him.

Red looked down at his yellow partner, "Well Pikachu, it looks like it's our time to shine." He said in a cocky tone.

"Pikachu!" The yellow mouse chanted, shooting his own cocky smirk at his trainer as they headed to Route 116 to get the Devon Parts from the Team Aqua grunt.

To be continued…...


	8. A Witty Skitty

Red was running through Route 116 with his starter Pokemon, Pikachu running beside him. The two are on hot pursuit on a Team Aqua grunt, who has stolen some Devon Parts from a scientist that works with a company back in Rustboro City. Red promised to the scientist to get the Devon parts back safely.

Absent from Red was May Sapphire, a new young Pokemon trainer that Red took under his wing to help her achieve her dream to become a Pokemon champion.

Recently, May won her first gym badge from the Rustboro City gym leader, Roxanne, in a epic battle. May was currently at a Pokemon Center, getting her Pokemon healed up after taking a beating from Roxanne's rock Pokemon and waiting for Red to return to Rustboro City.

The pathway was getting dark due to how the sun was starting to set, making it hard for Red to see where he was going. Luckily, Red's Pikachu was using his electricity that was sparking from his cheeks to help see through the dark pathway of Route 116.

The running came to a stop when they saw huge mountain blocking the rest of their way. What really made them stop running was an a old man who was crying tears out his ears and down on his knees as he stood in front of a small tunnel.

Red and Pikachu slowly approach the crying old man, "Hey sir? Is something wrong?" Red asked, with his Pikachu back on his right shoulder.

The old man wiped the tears off his eyes before answering, "Ohhh, what am I to do?" He said.

Red help the old man back up to his feet and listen to what he had to say.

"We were just out on our walk, Peeko and I, when we were attacked by an odd thug." The old man said, crying.

"Who's Peeko?" Red asked.

"My pet Pokemon Wingull. That scoundrel made off with my darling Peeko." The old man said.

"I'll get your Pokemon back. Where did that odd thug head to?" Red said, wanting some answers.

"He headed in the Rusturf Tunnel, just take the entrance in front of me." The old man pointed the at the entrance.

Red gave a bold look at the entrance and made haste towards it. Upon entering the tunnel, Red's vision was covered in mist, forcing his Pikachu to use his sparking cheeks to light the way. Red venture carefully in the cave as he tried his best to walk through the mist of the Rusturf Tunnel.

His Pikachu stood by his side as they walked together, making sure they don't get separated from each other. As they walked deeper in the tunnel, Red spot a human shaped figure in the distance. Red and Pikachu quickly headed to the figure and saw it was the same Team Aqua grunt that he and May encounter back in Petalburg Woods. Next to the grunt was the old man's Wingull, Peeko, who looked scared and frighten for her dear life.

The grunt has seem to stop dead in his tracks for there was blockade of Rocks that prevented him from going any further in the Rusturf Tunnel. Red and Pikachu stopped running and stood in their battle position as Red called out the grunt.

"Hey!" Red yelled.

The grunt turned around at Red's call, "What? Are you coming? Come and get some, then!" the grunt said, trying to scare Red away.

Red kept his bold look as he and Pikachu stepped closer to the grunt, scaring the grunt instead as he backed away in fear.

"Grah, Keelhaul it all!" The grunt cursed out and looked at the frighten Wingull beside him. "This hostage turned out to be worthless! And to think I made a getaway into this tunnel to nowhere!"

"Give back those Devon Parts and Peeko to their rightful owners before things get ugly." Rex said.

"Pikachu!" The mouse said, sparking his cheek.

The grunt gave Red a mean look, "And you! Now you're here to battle me. Really?" He said, taking out a pokeball. "I'll make sure I won't lose like what happen in Petalburg Woods."

"Go Poochyena!" He yelled, throwing his pokeball to send out his Poochyena to the field.

The Poochyena stood it's ground as it began to bark aggressively at Red and Pikachu.

Red nodded at Pikachu and send him to battle the grunt's Poochyena.

"Poochyena use bite!" Commanded the grunt.

Poochyena's two sharp teeth began to glow and started running towards Pikachu, who had a cocky grin seeing how easy this battle is gonna be.

"Pikachu dodge and use Iron Tail!" Red yelled.

At this, Pikachu used his incredible speed to dodge Poochyena's bit attack with ease. The grunt and Poochyena were caught off guard by Pikachu's speed.

Before Poochyena could even turn around and get a look at Pikachu. It was quickly whacked in the face by the yellow mouse's glowing tail, sending it flying to the wall of the tunnel and knocking it out cold.

The Team Aqua stood speechless as he watch Red's Pikachu just dust off the dirt from his mouse tail and looked rather disappointed that the battle was short.

The grunt also looked at Red, who had the same expression as his Pikachu, disappointed about the battle.

"Is that all you got? I would think that you have gotten your Poochyena at least bit stronger since your battle with May." Red mocked.

The grunt fell to his knee, "Urg! Uhnn ugh!" He yelled in frustration and called back his Poochyena. "Is this the end if my evil deeds?!"

The man in blue stood back on his feet and stomp the floor angrily, "This is plain not right. The boss told me this would be a slick-and-easy job to pull. All I had to do was steal some parts from Devon!"

"How about you give those parts back!" Red said.

"Tch! You want' em back that badly, then take them! I had enough of today by getting beaten by kids." The grunt said, throwing the bag of Devon Parts to Red.

Red caught the bag of Devon Parts as he and Pikachu watch the Team Aqua grunt leave the tunnel miserably.

The Pallet Town trainer and his Pikachu looked over to the frighten Wingull, who was shivering in fear. Red gave a harmless smile as he bend down to one knee.

"There's no need to be frighten. I'm here to bring you back to your owner. He's worry sick about you." Red said, spreading his arms wide open for the bird Pokemon.

The Wingull hesitated for moment until she saw Red's Pikachu give a nod to ensure her that she will be safe with Red around.

Wingull nodded softly and flew into Red's arm.

Res smiled at the bird Pokemon, "Come on, let's get you back to your owner." He said, patting the bird's head as he began to make his way out of the tunnel.

When Red step a foot outside the tunnel with Wingull in his arms and Pikachu on his right shoulder. The old man jumped in joy when he saw Red with his Pokemon in his hands. The old man even randomly did a backflip in joy, surprising Red and Pikachu that he could do such a thing.

"Peeko! Am I glad to see you're safe!" The Old man said, as Wingull flew out of Red's hands and headed straight to him.

The old man and Pokemon hugged deeply as they enjoy their happy reunion together. Once the two were done hugging, the man looked at Red with a bright smile.

"My Peeko owes her life and freedom to you, lad." The man said, shaking Red's hand.

"It's no big deal. I'm just doing what's right." Red answer.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Mr. Briney and you are?" Mr. Briney asked, wanting to know the name of the young Hero who saved his Pokemon.

"I'm Red and this is my buddy Pikachu." Red introducing himself and the yellow mouse.

"Ah, so it's Red, is it now! Then I sincerely thank you, Red!' He said, shaking Red's hand once more. "If you ever need anything from me. You can find me at my cottage near by the sea near Petalburg Woods."

"I'll keep that in mind." Red smiled.

Mr. Briney looked down at his Wingull, "Come Peeko! High time we're under way to home!" he said as he left the area with Pokemon.

Red and Pikachu smiled and waved goodbye to Mr. Briney and Peeko as they too began to make their back to Rustboro City.

The trainer looked at Pikachu, "Let's get these Devon Parts back to that scientist and meet back with May at the Center." Red said, walking through Route 116 in the dark.

Moments Later

"Thank you for waiting. We fully restore your Pokemon back to health. We hope to see you again." Said a Nurse Joy, handing a tray of two pokeballs to May.

"Thanks Nurse Joy." May said, receiving her pokeballs and placed them back to her belt.

May caught a glimpse of Red and Pikachu coming through the doors of the Pokemon Center and was overjoy to see him again alive and well.

"Red! You're okay!" She yelled so happily that it caught a few other trainer's attention in the center.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be." Red said, proudly.

May quickly ran to Red and gave him excited eyes for she was curious to know what happen while he was gone.

"So what happen? Did you get the parts back?" May said, curious.

"Sure did, I even manage to return a Pokemon to a old man name Mr. Briney." Red answered.

"Wow Red! That's awesome!" May happily.

"That's not all. The scientist dude from before put in a good word for both me and you. I went to the Devon corporation to meet their boss and the boss gave us some reward for saving the Devon Parts. His name is Mr. Stone." Red said.

"Really?" May excitedly said.

"Yeah, here give me your PokeNav." Red said.

May handed over her PokeNav to Red, "Here you go." She said.

Red took out a small chip from his pocket and inserted it in May's PokeNav.

"There, I just turned your PokeNav to into the PokeNav plus." Red said, handing over the device back to May.

"What can do it now?" May said, checking the new feature added to her PokeNav.

"It has something called the Buzznav function. You can use to get the latest news around Hoenn." Red said.

"This might come useful." May said. "In case there's a horrible storm coming to us or something and we need to find some quick shelter."

"Most importantly, Mr. Stone is the father of Steven Stone and he asked me to deliver a letter to him at Dewford City." Red said, taking out a letter. "Good thing too, I was wondering if where is Steven was at so that he can give me the info about those stones I have."

"It looks like everything worked out in the end." May chortle.

"There's is another thing that Mr. Stone told that was a bit important." Red said, putting his hand on his.

"And that is?" May wonder.

"He told me that his son Steven is an odd fellow when it comes to stones. He has some obsession with them or something." Red said.

"That's weird." May scratched her head.

"Anyways, we have to cross the sea to reach Dewford. Luckily Mr. Stone told Mr. Briney to hitch us a ride to Dewford tomorrow whenever we want." Red said.

May took a gander of the map of Hoenn in her PokeNav, "Sweet, it's also the next place to get my second gym badge." she said, checking the map.

"Did you rent us a room in the Pokemon Center, May?" Red asked.

"Yeah, I rent a room for yourself and one to myself." May said.

"Good, tomorrow we're heading to Route 116 to have some training and a small party to celebrate your first gym badge. Afterwards we head to Mr. Briney for a ride." Red told the young trainer.

"Gotcha, I can't wait for tomorrow, Red! It's gonna be awesome!" May cheerfully said.

"Let's get some shut eye though. We need our energy to train tomorrow." The male trainer nodded as he and May went to their own rooms in the Pokemon Center.

The Next Day

It's been a few hours after the sun rose in the horizon to start the new day. Red and May were having a sparring match between their psychic pokemon, Espeon and Ralts, in a grassy battlefield surrounded by beautiful flowers and plants on this bright and sunny day on Route 116.

The two trainers were on Route 116 because Red spot some Pokemon he never seen and wanted May to train her Pokemon against those Pokemon in the tall grass of Route 116. Even coming across a few Pokemon Trainers she battle against. May have recently just finished training both her Torchic and Ralts by battling some of the wild Pokemon at Route 116.

Red was using his Espeon to help May's Ralts to get a better control with her psychic powers. In their battle, Red was ordering his Espeon to use her move "Psychic" to carry small rocks and threw them at Ralts, practicing her powers to catch the small rocks and throwing them back to his Espeon.

Red is training Ralts' ability to use her powers at a quick pace if a strong attack were heading in her way. The Pallet Town trainer was impressed by May's Ralts power during her battle against Roxanne a while back. Red wanted to help May's Ralts to reach her full potential to use her psychic powers in battle and using his own psychic Pokemon to make it happen.

While Red and May were training their psychic Pokemon. The rest of their Pokemon were out of their pokeballs enjoying their time playing or training in the sun. Red's Venusaur was giving Pikachu and Torchic a fun time by letting use his vine whips as park swings, swinging them up and down in the air.

Red's Charizard and Blastoise were training their moves and having a bit of small contest to see who can shoot the furthest with Charizard's Flamethrower attack and Blastoise's Hydro Pump at the blue sky. While unleashing their moves, they would accidently knock out few a wild Taillows that just happen to be flying by the area.

When this happen, all Charizard and Blastoise would do is just laugh out loud at the fallen Taillows surrounding them and high five in respect of their great powers.

Red's Snorlax was getting walking back and forth with his arms cross and a grumpy face. The large blue Pokemon was waiting for Red to finish his training with May so that he can prepare the lunch that he desires to eat. Normally Snorlax would just sleep until he can smell food hit his nose, but his stomach was too hungry to let him sleep and was getting more hungry and angry with every minute.

After swinging on Venusaur's vine whip, Pikachu and Torchic finally had enough and jumped off the grass starter's vine whip. They both hopped high in the air with Torchic landing on her feet and Pikachu landing on his tail, impressing Torchic as they they began to talk in their native Pokemon language.

"Ta-da!" Pikachu said, showing off.

"That's so cool Pikachu! I didn't know you could do that." Torchic said, looking at Pikachu's tail.

"Well when you have a trainer like Red, he tends to train my tail for battle purposes." Pikachu said, rubbing his mouse tail in pride.

"You must really use your tail for battle a lot, huh?" Torchic asked.

"Yeah I do. I use my tails to spring up into the air to avoid ground type moves." Pikachu said, "This tail of mine is my heart and soul. I would be nothing without it."

Torchic gaze up at Venusaur, "Thanks for letting us use your vine whips as swings to have fun, Mr. Venusaur sir. It was really fun." She said the grass starter.

"You're welcome Torchic. I was more than happy to do so. It's also a way to exercise my vine whips." Venusaur said, smiling at the fire starter.

"Venusaur's vine whip are the best not only in battle, but as swings as well. I've been using them since he was just a Bulbasaur." Pikachu laughed.

As Pikachu was laughing out loud and swinging his tail in a happy manner. He and the others were unaware that a small pink figure was watching him from the tall grass. The small pink figure was smiling at Pikachu's tail with it's sharp teeth, watching it swing left and right.

The small pink figure was also swinging it's own tail excitedly and wanted to make it's move at Pikachu's tail, but stopped itself when it smelled a delicious odor that caused it to make a small rustle in the grass and would come back to see Pikachu's tail.

The rustle of the tall grass made Pikachu's ears twitch, making him turn around to see what caused that small noise. He looked around the area only to see nothing and shrugged it out.

"What's the matter Pikachu?" Torchic said, curious to know why the mouse was looking around. "What are you looking for?"

"Ummm…..nothing I guess. I thought I heard something in the tall grass just now." Pikachu said, scratching his yellow fur.

"Probably just some wild Pokemon passing by in the tall grass." Venusaur assume.

"Yeah probably." Pikachu chuckled.

"Or maybe it some crazy monstrous Pokemon that has a hatred over Pikachus!" Torchic said, frighten for her friend.

Pikachu just laughed at Torchic's crazy idea, "Don't be silly Torchic, why would anyone hate Pikachus. We Pikachus are in the top five cutest Pokemon in the world according to Pokemon Magazines. By top five, I mean we're number one on the list." Pikachu said, with a boosting smile.

"You mean overrated!" Espeon shouted from the battlefield where Red and May were at.

"D'oh!" Pikachu cursed, shaking his fist angrily at his sister's mockery.

"Either way, you should be careful. You never know what type of wild Pokemon will attack you." Torchic concern for her friend.

"Pfft! Please Torchic, I handle much tougher Pokemon like Dragonites, Gyarados, and Rhyhorns. There's nothing I can handle. For crying out loud, I help took down an evil organization at a young age." Said Pikachu, in a smooth and chill tone.

Pikachu then looked at the battlefield to see Red and May done with their training and started calling over everybody over to eat lunch. Snorlax wasted no time as he ran with his heavy body to Red and caused the ground to shake because of it.

"Looks like our trainer are done training and lunch is ready. Let's go, I'm starving as much as Snorlax is. I hope there's a ketchup bottle for me." Pikachu said, as Torchic and Venusaur followed him.

Everybody gather up at the picnic table as they waited for Red's signal to eat. Their meals were a picnic table with a white sheet covering. Before heading to Route 116, Red went to the market and bought some of the most delicious food he can find for him, May, and the rest of their Pokemon.

Snorlax was rubbing his hands together and licked his lips, ready to devour his meal like the hungry beast he his.

"Sorry I kept you guys waiting, but I wanted to train May and her Ralts so I can get them sweat up and make them eat when they work hard enough." Red said, putting his hands on the white sheet. "Without further ado. Let's eat!"

"Aw yeah! I'm starving! I'm gonna fill this empty belly of mine." May teased herself, rubbing her stomach.

When Red pulled off the white sheet off the picnic, everybody was expecting a sight of good looking meals around the table. Instead what they got was the meals were bitten off or eaten in chunks, leaving nothing but scraps left.

Red wonder why everybody was shocked until he saw the picnic table himself to see why. The male trainer looked around the table and examine the eaten food. Snorlax was speechless as he felt his hopes and dreams shatter in front of him.

"Okay, who did this?" Red asked, looking at everybody. "Snorlax, did you eat our meals again? I told you man, it's not cool eating all the food to yourself."

Snorlax snapped out of his daze and began nodding his head in a no, "Snorlax lax snorlax lax lax! (Translation: It wasn't me this time! I swear!") He said, defending himself.

"Hey Red check what I found." May called out as she looking at something on the ground.

Red walked towards the young trainer and bend down to her level. "What is it?" he asked.

"Look what I found. Small paw prints near the picnic table. I think it was a wild Pokemon that ate all the food." May said, scanning the paw print.

"Pikachu chu chu! (Translation: What kind of wild Pokemon could eat a whole table of food.") Pikachu said, wagging his tail to help him think.

As everybody was looking around the table to find more evidence to know the wild Pokemon that ate their food. The small pink figure from before quickly jumped out from the tall grass and headed straight to Red's Pikachu from behind with it's mouth wide open, revealing it's sharp teeth.

Red caught sight of the pink figure heading towards his Pikachu and quickly warn his friend from the danger.

"Pikachu! Look out behind you!" Red yelled at his partner.

"Pika? (Translation: What the?)" Pikachu said, hearing Red's warning as tried look behind.

Pikachu was too late to react for the pink figure pounce Pikachu down to the ground and took a huge bite of his tail with it's sharp teeth, making Pikachu scream in pain like never before.

"PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKACHU CHU! (Translation: HOLY MOTHER OF KETCHUP SAUCE!)" Pikachu yelled.

Red and May quickly ran to Pikachu to see what attacked him. What they saw was a pink kitty like Pokemon biting Pikachu's tail. The feline pokemon had a stumpy body and four short legs. On its face is a cream-colored, crescent-shaped marking. It has slit-like eyes and tufted ears with purple interiors. Its slender tail has a bulky pink section at the end, terminated by three pin-like structures with yellow ball-like tips.

"Oh my gosh! What a cute Pokemon she is! She's too cute that I might have a heart attack!" May yelled, seeing how adorable the feline Pokemon is.

"What kind of Pokemon is that? I think it also ate our food." Red wonder about the pink kitty as he took out his national pokedex. "It's called a Skitty, the kitten Pokemon. It likes moving objects and chases them."

Skitty stopped biting Pikachu's tail for a moment and looked up at Red with her cute feline face, "Nya Nya Nya! (Translation: You know it!)" She said, proudly as she went back to biting Pikachu's tail.

"PIKACHU PIKA PIKA! (Translation: THE PAIN!)" The mouse said, screaming.

"I guess Skitty was just passing around these parts until she saw Pikachu's tail." May said.

"Pika Pika Pikachu! (Translation: Guys! Help me get this crazy Skitty off of me!)" Pikachu yelled, trying to shake off Skitty off his tail.

Espeon stepped forward and mocked her brother, "Espeon es espeon! (Translation: Wow Pikachu, I think she really likes you.)" Espeon teased as she laughed.

"Pikachu pika pi! (Translation: Looks like I have no choice but to shock her off my tail.)" Pikachu said, starting to spark his cheeks violently.

With a thunderbolt, Pikachu shocked Skitty with his power and fling her off his tail as everybody covered their eyes from the brightness of Pikachu's thunderbolt. Skitty was thrown into the air and landed hard on the ground with a thud. Everybody watch, wondering if the Skitty was alright after taking such a thunderbolt from Pikachu.

Pikachu felt a bit bad hurting skitty, "Pikachu chu chu? (Translation: Oops! I think I overdid it with that thunderbolt.)" He said, feeling guilty hurting the small feline Pokemon.

Red and May ran towards Skitty to see if she was alright after taking such a powerful thunderbolt from Pikachu.

Espeon slapped the back of Pikachu's head, "Espeon es es espeon! (Translation: You idiot! Did you have to hurt her? She just wanted your tail!)" She said, upset.

"Pikachu pikachu chu! (Translation: Hey! It really hurts okay! Besides, how was I gonna get her off my tail?") Pikachu said, in defense as rubbed his hurted tail.

"Hey Skitty, you okay?" Red asked, as he and May looked down at the feline.

"That was quite the shock Skitty took and she still has that sassy smirk on her." May said, looking at the feline's face.

May was about to put a hand on Skitty until the feline Pokemon pop back up to her legs, looking rather fine and well despite being hit by a thunderbolt. Skitty began to look around for Pikachu and completely ignore Red's and May's presence as she walked between them.

"Nya Nya Nya ya! (Translation: Now where did that Pikachu go.)" Skitty said, looking around.

Skitty smiled brightly and blushed when she saw Pikachu rubbing his mouse tail and called him out. "Nya nya nya ya ya! (Translation: Give me that tail!)" She yelled.

Pikachu heard Skitty's call and was scared to his dear life when he saw the feline Pokemon running towards him with her sharp teeth. He felt like doomsday was near as he watch the Skitty come close to him.

"Pikachu! (Translation: Oh no! Not again!)" Pikachu screamed as he began to run away from Skitty.

"Nya nya nya nya ya! (Translation: Come back here boy! Give me that good looking tail! Wooo!)" Skitty yelled at the top of her lungs.

Everybody just watched as Skitty was chasing Pikachu's tail across the field in a nonstop chase. Pikachu was doing nothing but running and yelling for help to come. While Skitty was determined to get another bite of Pikachu's tail. It was a cute sight in everybody's eyes, except Pikachu who wished this nightmare was over.

May giggled, "Wow, she must really love Pikachu's tail." she said, watching the chase go on.

Red folded his arms, "I feel like I should do something, but at the same time this is just too cute to stop." He said, chuckling at his mouse friend and took a quick photo of the chase with his Game Boy Camera.

"Pika pika pika! (Translation: Don't you guys just stand there! Help me!") The mouse yelled once more this time to rest of Red's team.

Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, and Snorlax all looked away from Pikachu and began to whistle to ignore Pikachu's cry for help for they didn't want to get involved. Espeon on the other hand was smiling and laughing at her brother Pikachu.

"I think the sky is calling me." Charizard said, blasting off into the sky with his wings.

"I saw an apple tree that I can eat from a while back. Good luck with that Skitty, Pikachu." Snorlax said, leaving the area.

"Hey Blastoise, remember that thing I show you far away from here." Venusaur said, trying to make up an excuse to leave Pikachu with his problem.

"Oh yeah, let's see that thing you want to see far away from here." Blastoise playing along with Venusaur as they left the area, hoping that their excuse was enough to leave Pikachu.

"Espeon es es es Espeon! (Translation: You get him, Skitty! Take another good bite of his tail! You go girl!)" Espeon cheered on for Skitty.

May looked at Torchic beside her, "Come on Torchic, let's go and save Pikachu from that Skitty."

"Torchic!" The fire Pokemon agreed with her trainer.

"You're gonna catch Skitty?" Red said

"Sure am, that Skitty is just too adorable to leave alone in the wild. Plus, Pikachu really needs our help right about now." She said.

"Pikachu pika pi chu! (Translation: I deserve better than this! I'm the star of Pokemon Yellow version!)" He yelled, moving his tail away in time before Skitty could take another bite.

May was quick on her feet as she ran towards Skitty and blocked her way to Pikachu and just in time to for Skitty was close to trapping Pikachu at a corner.

"Pikachu pika pi. (Thank goodness. May came to save the day.) Said Pikachu, wiping off the sweat on his forehead.

"Hold it right there, Skitty! If you want to get to Pikachu, you have get through me and Torchic first." May said.

Skitty completely ignore what May said to her and tried to walk around the female trainer to get to Pikachu. May was annoyed by Skitty's sassy attitude as she once again blocked her path.

"I mean it Skitty! I challenge you to a battle." May pointed at the feline Pokemon.

Skitty just sigh sadly, seeing that there was no other option but to accept May's challenge.

"Nya nya nya nya ya ya! (Translation: Okay fine! If it means I can chase Pikachu's tail some more then so be it.)" Skitty looked at May.

Skitty looked at Pikachu, who was back with his own trainer on his shoulder and looked frighten whenever Skitty looked at him.

"Nya nya ya ya ya! (Translation: Don't think I'll forget about you. Once I'm done battling with this girl. I'm coming after that cute tail of your's.)" Skitty said, giving Pikachu a heads up.

Pikachu just swallowed his saliva in fear as he hid behind Red's head. The Pallet Town Trainer just chuckled at his frighten friend.

"Don't worry buddy, May's got this in the bag. It just a small Skitty. How hard could she be?" Red said, in a chill tone.

"Pikachu pikachu chu chu. (Translation: That's the least of my problems man.)" Pikachu said, rubbing his poor tail.

"You got this May! Show that Skitty who's boss!" Red yelled.

"Pika Pikachu Pikachu chu chu chu! (Translation: Avenge me, Torchic! Make Skitty pay for what she did to my poor tail! Show her no mercy!)" Pikachu cheered.

Both May and Torchic nodded at their mentors and got ready to battle the wild Skitty.

"Okay Torchic let's do this!" May looking down at her Torchic.

"Torchic!" The small fire Pokemon agreed.

Skitty just stood there in front of just minding her own business and kept that cute face of her's as she wagged her tail.

"Nya nya! (Translation: I'm waiting you know.)" Skitty teased.

May gave her Torchic the first move, "Torchic use emb-"

Before May could finish her sentence. Skitty ran up to Torchic and used "Fake Out", making Torchic flinch from doing her ember attack and inflicted some damage afterwards. Torchic grunt in pain as she got pushed back by the surprise attack.

"Man, that Skitty good." Red said, impress by Skitty's tactic.

"Why you!" May cursed out, "Torchic use ember attack."

Torchic blasted small balls of fire from her mouth rapidly. Skitty watched the small flares come at her with that same cute face and simply just jumped to the side to avoid the attack. As Torchic kept shooting her ember attack, Skitty just avoided the attack in a carefree manner and mocked May as her Torchic couldn't lay hit.

The fire starter stopped her ember attack for she couldn't keep up with her attack any longer. This gave Skitty the opportunity attack with her "Double Slap". Skitty slapped Torchic's face with her slender tail, slapping Torchic's face five times in a row and landed some critical hits.

Torchic got knocked down to the ground after Skitty slapped her in the face the fifth time with her tail. Torchic gritted her teeth as she tried picked herself up from the ground. May was a bit surprise that a Pokemon Skitty was handling her strongest Pokemon with ease.

May looked at Skitty, who was mocking her and Torchic by shaking her butt at them in a teasing manner. As cute as it was of Skitty shaking her butt, May couldn't help but feel humiliated that Skitty was getting the best of her Torchic as her face was blushing hearing Skitty laughing at her.

The female trainer had enough as she gave out her next attack, "Torchic use Peck attack!" She said.

Torchic stood up properly and her beak began to glow. Torchic was ready to give one heck of peck attack with her beak to Skitty after embarrassing both herself and her trainer. Skitty just watched and licked her paw in a nonchalant way for she wasn't to worry of what to do next.

"Nya nya ya nya nya. (Translation: Oh this is too easy.)" Skitty said, positioning herself.

In great speed, Skitty ran towards Torchic with a cocky smirk on her feline face. As both Skitty and Torchic were closing in to each other. At the last second before impact, Skitty tricked Torchic into think that she was gonna attack head on and instead just jumped over Torchic.

While over Torchic, Skitty used her long slender to wrap around Torchic's neck, picked her off the ground, and used her "Take Down" move to slam and throw Torchic against a tree with a hard impact.

"Torchic!" May yelled for her Pokemon and went to check on it, only to see that it has fainted from the battle. "Torchic, are you okay?"

Torchic came back to her sense and gave May sad pouty face, "Torchic torchic tor tor! (Translation: I'm sorry May, but that Skitty is too tricky to beat.)" She said.

"It's okay you lost Torchic, I don't know how to deal with a Pokemon like that." May told her Pokemon, picking up her in her arms.

May looked back at Skitty who was doing a victory dance and jumped in the air to do backflips in the air. As May watched Skitty celebrating, she was now more determined to catch after seeing what she could do in battle. A Pokemon like Skitty could really be useful in a team such as hers.

"That Skitty manage to beat Torchic!" Red said, surprised by the results.

"Pika pikachu! (Translation: No Torchic! What about avenging me!)" Pikachu yelled.

Everybody then turned their attention back to Skitty who let a big yawn, "*Yawn* Nya ya nya ya nya! (Translation: That battle sure made me tired. I think I'm gonna take a Skitty nap.") She said, yawning.

Skitty looked at Pikachu, "Nya nya nya nya nya ya! (Translation: I'm coming back for that tail of your's when I'm done with my Skitty nap. Better watch yourself.)"

"Pikachuuuuuu! (Translation: Noooooo!)" Pikachu screamed in horror, knowing that she wasn't finished with him.

May ran up to Skitty with an empty pokeball in her hand, "Oh no you don't! I'm still gonna catch you. Pokeball go!" She said throwing her pokeball.

Skitty quickly rejected the pokeball and hit it back to May with her slender tail, making the pokeball smack straight on May's face, leaving a red around bruise. May was knocked down to the ground, knocked out and in pain as Skitty just laughed and stuck her tongue out.

Skitty looked at everybody else, "Nya nya nya ya ya ya! (Translation: See ya later suckers! I'm out! Peace!)" She said, jumping into a grassy bush to disappear in front of everyone.

Red walked up to May as he scratched his brown hair, "What….just happened?" He said, confused to what make out of it.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna catch that Skitty one way or the other." She said, rubbing the pain away from her face.

Red put a hand on his chin as he looked at the direction Skitty went to, "Looks like we're dealing with one witty Skitty."

"Pika Pikachu. (Translation: Oh Arceus help us.)" The mouse said, praying.

Moments Later

In a patch of tall grass of cattails, Red and May were slowly walking through the field of cattails. The two were on a search for the Skitty that they encounter earlier today and were following Skitty's footprints that she leftover.

As they walked, Red's Pikachu was scanning the area in fear as he grabbed hold of his tail close to him, fearing that Skitty might jump out the grass and bite his tail.

Pikachu wanted to stay behind from the search for Skitty, but didn't like the idea of being left alone with a wild Skitty around the area that's obsessed with his tail.

"May, you got a plan to catch Skitty?" Red asked.

"Sure do, check it." She said, pulling out some items. "I got this small box, this long string, a ruler, and a bag full of tasty Pokemon candy."

"What are you gonna do with those? Aren't you gonna battle Skitty again?" Red asked.

"Later, right now I want to outwit that witty Skitty and show her that nobody outwits me and gets away with it." May said, annoyed. "I'm gonna trap that Skitty in this box I have and catch her when she's in it."

"I don't think Skitty is dumb enough to fall for that trick." Red answered, unsure about May's plan.

"Trust me, I got this." May said, shooting a boosting smile at her mentor.

"I think tried this gimmick once back in the early days of my adventures, but with a Pidgey. Let's just say, things didn't go as planned." Red thinking back.

"Shhh! Quiet Red. I think I see Skitty up a head. I think she's sleeping." May looking far in the distance of the field of cattails.

Red and May got close and slowly raised their heads over the field of cattails to see Skitty cutely taking a nap on top of a rock in the middle of the field. Skitty would twist and turn her body on the rock, trying to find comfortable ways to sleep and would sometimes let out cute yawns.

Both Red's and May's heart couldn't help but sink to see how adorable Skitty looked when she was sleeping. They even let out small quiet "Awws" while Pikachu on the other gave a mean glare at the feline Pokemon and felt a bit jealous.

"Pikachu pi pi Pikachu. (Translation: Pfft. Whatever, I sleep much more adorable than her.)" Pikachu folded his arms together and looked away from Skitty.

"Alright, let's proceed with the plan." May said, ducking back down in the grass.

May started to leave a trail of Pokemon candy that lead to the box where she was planning to trap Skitty. May tide the long string to the bottom of the ruler so that she can pull the ruler away from holding up the box and make the box drop on Skitty.

Once May was done with her trap, she handed a piece of candy to Red and another piece of candy to Pikachu to eat for himself.

"Alright that's all the piece of candy we have left." Red said, checking the small empty bag.

"Red would you please do the honor to start my awesome plan." She said, with pride.

Red just rolled his eyes at his young student's foolish idea and decided to go with her plans of trapping Skitty. Red sigh as he took the piece of candy off of May's hand.

"Fine, but this plan isn't gonna work you know." Red said, taking aim at Skitty.

"Pika pi pi chu chu! (Translation: Oh this is gonna be good.)" Pikachu said, before unwrapping his piece of candy to eat it as the event unfolds.

With perfect aim, Red steady his hands and shot the piece of Pokemon candy. Hitting Skitty on the face with a soft boop to her cute cheek. Red, May, and Pikachu quickly ducked bown in the grass when Skitty quickly woke up from her nap after being hit.

Skitty was looking around to see what hit her, "Nya nya nya ya ya ya! (Translation: Okay, who's the wise guy that hit me just now!)" She said, rather annoyed.

Skitty's nose then picked a tasty scent. She looked down beside to see a tasty piece of candy. Skitty wagged her tail and smiled at the piece of candy in front of her.

"Nya nya nya ya (Translation: Oh a piece of candy!)" She said, before eat the candy in her mouth.

Skitty then spotted another piece of candy below the rock she was sleeping on and began to wagged her tail, happy to see another piece of candy.

"Nya nya nya ya! (Translation: Oh a piece of candy!)" She said once, before eating the candy off the floor.

"Nya nya nya ya! (Translation: Oh a piece of candy!)" She said, spotting another piece of candy in front of her.

For the next few minutes, Red, May, and Pikachu would watch the feline Pokemon follow the trail of candy and eat every single piece she came across with and saying in her Pokémon language "Oh a piece candy!" every time.

Skitty was so lost in the flavor of the candy, she completely didn't notice that she was heading into a trap by May as she was closing in near to the box.

May was sweating heavily, watching Skitty come near the box and steady her hand to pull the ruler attached to her sting of the box in good timing.

"Nya nya nya ya! (Translation: Oh a piece of candy!)" Skitty said, as she was finally under the box trap.

When Skitty was finally under the trap, May quickly pulled the ruler away with her string. Skitty was taken by surprise as the box fell on top of her.

May, Red, and Pikachu wasted no time as they rush over to the box to press it down as Skitty was trying to get out and shook the box violently.

"I can't believe that worked." Red said, pressing down the box.

"See, what did I tell ya, Red! Nobody outwits me! Not even this Skitty!" May said, feeling a bit hubris.

"Pikachu Pikachu chuc pi pi pika! (Translation: Man I hope that's Skitty because if it was me under there again, I'm gonna be really mad.)" Pikachu said, helping press the down the box.

As the three pressed down on the box with all their strength. The box that they trapped Skitty with stop shaking. Red, May, and Pikachu stopped pressing down on the box to take a good look at it.

"I think Skitty finally gave up." Red looking down at the box.

"Okay, let's see if she still has that sassy face after I outwitted her." May smirked down at the box.

"Pika pika pika chu chu! (Translation: Put her in a sleeping bag!)" Pikachu said in a grouchy voice.

May bend down and slowly lifted up the box gently. Everybody were giving anxious eyes to see Skitty under the box. When the box finally got off the ground, everybody was taken by surprise that what they saw wasn't Skitty under the box, but a cute Skitty doll instead laying front of them.

"What!?" May yelled and looked at the Skitty doll, "Where did Skitty go?!"

"Most importantly where did Skitty get that doll?" Red wonder, picking up the Skitty doll in his hands. "I think I'll keep this though"

"But where she go!? We just saw her get trap in the box?! How did she escape!?" May yelled in frustration.

"Skitty must have used substitute, would explain this Skitty doll. Wow it's soft." Red said, petting the doll and put it in his yellow backpack.

As May and Red looked around the area, May looked then looked inside the box to see Skitty using her claws to hide and hang on the upper part of the box like a spider. There was an awkward moment between May and Skitty as they watched each other with their blanks faces.

"Nya nya! (Translation: Hey, what's up?) Skitty said, in cheeky tone.

"I got you! You darn cat! You can't escape now!" May yelled, bring back her smirk.

"Nya nya ya! (Translation: Fat chance girl! Solar Flare!)" Skitty said, talking back.

Skitty's body to glow and used to her "Flash" move to temporary blind May's vision and made her quick getaway into the tall grass in haste. Red and Pikachu quickly ran to May, who was rubbing eyes after being hit by Skitty's "Flash" technique on her.

"My eyes! My eyes! My eyes!" May yelled her rubbing her eyes and trip on a rock, making her face fall flat on the grass floor.

"May, are you okay?" Red said, picking up May from the ground.

The female trainer got up, "Yeah I'm alright, that Skitty used her "Flash" move on me when I least expect it." May said, rubbing her eyes.

Red took a good look May's sapphire eyes carefully, "Luckily the blindness isn't permanent. You'll get your vision back in a few seconds." He said.

"That's Skitty outwitted me! Again!" May screamed, clenching her two fist at the air before looking at her mentor Red. "What I'm gonna do Red?"

"Umm….May? You're talking to a tree right now. I'm over here." Red chuckled a bit.

May listen carefully to Red's voice and touched the tree in front of her, feeling the bark wood. May blushed, embarrassed that something like this happened. May looked over the direction of Red's voice.

"Opps, my bad." She said, rubbing the back of her head as her vision was slowly getting back. "But seriously Red, what am I gonna do? I just want that Skitty to be mine!"

Red tried to think of a way to help May with her Skitty problem. Red then hit the palm of his hand with fist as he gained an idea that might help.

"I know, what if we tried to trick Skitty with something she loves and can't resist." Red answered,

"With what?" May said, curious.

"Are answers to our Skitty problem is right near us. By near us I mean he's right down below us." Red said.

May was confused of what Red was getting at. They both looked down at Pikachu, who then looked back at the two wondering why Red and May were looking at him.

"Pika? (Translation: What?)" Pikachu said.

May grew a smile, "Oh I see what your getting at now." She said, understanding Red.

"Pikachu pika pika pi pi chu. (Translation: Why are you guys smiling at me like that? It's scaring me.)" Pikachu said, frighten by the two trainer's stare.

Moments Later

Over at the tall grass, Skitty was minding her own business as she was taking a stroll and was singing herself a song with her sassy face.

She was all alone as walked, but she was ready to tackle anything that May throws at her next if she hasn't given up yet.

"Oh I feel pretty Skitty!" Skitty sang part of the song at loud.

The small feline Pokemon soon stopped singing when she heard a familiar voice nearby the tall grass she was at.

Skitty took a small detour to check out the source of the voice. What Skitty saw was Red's Pikachu sitting on a rock and brushing himself with a brush that May let him borrowed.

Pikachu had his back turn from Skitty. Pikachu was nervous for Red's plan to lure Skitty for May was to make him to be alone and get his tail groom that Skitty loves so much.

Pikachu was scared to his dear life as he tried his best to calm himself down by singing a special Pikachu song that was made specifically just for him after he and Red and became champion of Kanto.

 _Pikachu!_

 _You know that's there no one so!_

 _I choose you!_

 _There's no else that'd I rather_

 _Have you by my side!_

 _So you can help me win this fight!_

 _Because we need to face the challenge that's ahead!_

 _Ohh!_

"Hey it's that Pikachu with the handsome tail." Skitty said, watching Pikachu from the tall grass.

Skitty was shocked to see Pikachu all alone by himself and pink cat blushed when she laid her eyes on Pikachu's tail was open and vulnerable for her. A sassy smile appeared on her face as she started to slowly made her way towards Pikachu and did her best to stay quiet to get near as Pikachu kept on singing out loud.

 _Pikachu!_

 _You know there is no other!_

 _I choose you!_

 _Because you are my brother!_

 _In this game we play!_

 _And if we have to go all day_

 _So we can leave the other masters far behind!_

 _Ohh!_

As Pikachu kept on singing, he starting to forget his Skitty problem and just let loose with his singing and started to salsa dance his body to the song. It was always the song that helps forget his problems when he sings it. Due to dancing to song, it caused Pikachu to start shaking his tail more.

Seeing Pikachu shake his tail caused Skitty to blush more for she now wanted to get Pikachu's tail like never before. Skitty almost let out a fangirlish squeal but quickly covered her mouth with her tail, not wanting Pikachu to notice her and make him stop dancing with his tail shaking the way she likes it.

Skitty got into her pouncing position for she wanted to strike at the right moment. The pink Pokemon wagged her tail as she watch Pikachu sing and dance to the song he was singing about while he had his back turned away from her.

When Pikachu slowly turned around to dance his body the other way. His happy moment was completely shatter when he spotted Skitty behind him with that sassy look on her. Pikachu stood frozen as he watch Skitty looking at him with a blush, still seeing that he was wagging his tail. Pikachu began to shout for Red and May to help him and started to back away from Skitty.

"Boss! Boss please!" Pikachu crying in horror. "Boss please save me from the pussycat!"

Skitty leaped into the air and reached for Pikachu's tail, ready take a bit out of it. Pikachu just closed his eyes and was ready to take the great pain that awaits for him.

"Now May!" Shouted a voice.

Skitty looked to her left to see Red and May popping from the tall grass. In May's hand was a pokeball and she was looking at Skitty with a big smile. Skitty couldn't do thing since was pretty much vulnerable in the middle of her pounce due to her May surprising her.

With a nod, May threw her pokeball, "You're mine now, Skitty! Pokeball go!" She yelled,throwing her pokeball.

The pokeball hit Skitty on the side of her body, open up, and swipe Skitty into the Pokeball. As the pokeball shut tight to containing Skitty, the pokeball started shaking violently indicating that Skitty was struggling to break free.

Red, May, and Pikachu watch the pokeball shaking with May hoping that Skitty would be hers. After a moment of shaking, the pokeball stopped shaking and soft poof sound was heard. Skitty was captured.

The yellow mouse just sigh in relief that Skitty didn't manage to bite his tail and watch May quickly ran to her pokeball containing her new Pokemon Skitty. She picked up the ball raised it up in the air in pride.

"Oh boy! You outwitted Skitty!" Red cheered.

"Alright! I caught a Skitty!" May said, as she and Red high five each other in job well done.

"Pikachu…pika pika? (Translation: Yeah…..I think?)" Pikachus said, realizing that helping May capture Skitty was probably not a great idea for him.

An Hour Later

"Alright everybody! Lunch is ready! Dig in!" Red said, moving out of the way to show everybody a food table filled with food.

After May, captured Skitty in a battle of wits. Everybody come back to the same spot that they're were planning to have their meals before Skitty came in to ruin it. Red's Snorlax rushed over to the table to eat his side of the food while everybody else was eating theirs.

Red manage to head back to Rustboro City with the help of his Charizard by flying him there and picked up some food for everybody to eat.

May was chowing down on some ramen noodles from a cup, eating it with a pair of chopsticks. She ate about three cups afterwards and laid back on her seat to rub her full belly.

"Looks like somebody was hungry." Red teasing his student.

"Heck yeah I was! Trying to catch Skitty was really hard work that it made me starving." May constantly rubbing her belly.

"Speaking of Skitty, you should let her out of her pokeball so that you can introduce her to the rest of your team." Red suggest.

"Yeah you're probably right. They need to get along if we want to get strong." May said, taking out Skitty's pokeball.

May called out her two other Pokemon, "Hey Torchic and Ralts! Come here I like to introduce you two to the latest member of our team."

Both Torchic and Ralts nodded their heads and walked their trainer. May pressed the button on the pokeball and out came Skitty looking as sassy as usual.

Skitty turned around to see May smiling down at her. May bend down to one knee and patted Skitty's head.

"Okay girls, I like to introduce you two to Skitty here. With her wits and moves, she gonna help us become champion." May said, to her Torchic and Ralts.

"Ralts Ralts! (Translation: It's a pleasure having you on our team.)" The small Pokemon said, giving a bow.

"Torchic torchic torchic chic! (Translation: Sweet! Maybe you can teach me how to be witty like in our battle.)" Torchic chirped happily.

"So how about it, you up to the task?" May asked.

Skitty looked at her new Trainer and her team mates, letting a sigh come out her mouth before responding, "Nya nya nya ya ya! (Translation: Well looks like I have no choice either way. You captured me fair and square in a battle of wits, so yeah I'll be part of your team.)" Skitty said, smiling at May.

"Excellent, welcome aboard Skitty. I promise that I'll make you the strongest Skitty that ever lived!" May shooting a confident smile.

"Nya nya nya ya ya! (Translation: I only ask that you groom my fur three times a day and feed me four times a day.)" Skitty demanded.

May picked up Skitty in her arms and began petting the kitten softly with her hand, making Skitty purr in delight. As the female trainer was petting the feline, Skitty then pop her head up and smiled brightly when she realize something if was gonna travel with May.

"Nya nya nya ya ya! (Translation: Wait, if I'm gonna be traveling with you and that boy. That means….)" Skitty said.

Skitty jumped out of May's arms and quickly spotted Pikachu, eating alongside with Blastoise and wagged his tail happily for the delicious meal he was eating.

Skitty then began to charge up to Pikachu as she locked her eyes on Pikachu's tail.

"Nya nya nya ya ya! (Translation: I can chase that Pikachu's tail whenever I want!)" Skitty yelled happily.

"Blastoise bla bla! (Translation: Umm dude, you're about to get some unwanted company.)" The turtle Pokemon said, warning his mouse friend.

Pikachu looked to where his brother Blastoise was pointing at and spotted May's Skitty running up to him with her mouth wide open, showing off her sharp feline teeth.

"Nya nya ya ya! (Translation: Give me that tail boy!)" Skitty yelled.

The yellow mouse just stopped eating and dropped his food to quickly run away from Skitty as he tried to hold tail as ran.

"Pikachu Pikachu pi pi pi! (Translation: Curse my cuteness!)" Pikachu cursed.

So the chase was on as Skitty was chasing Pikachu around the grassy field in front of everyone once again. Everybody just laughed at the yellow mouse and pink cat as they watch the two run.

Pikachu kept on yelling for help as Skitty chased him for his tail for what seems like an endless chase between the two.

Though it was just the beginning, for Pikachu knew that this was something he'll have to deal with in the rest of his journey with Red and May.

Whether he dislikes it or hates it.

Or both.

And there's not a darn thing he can do about it.

To be continued…..

* * *

 **(A/N): Hold on to your Pokeballs because this isn't the only Pokemon story I got for you this month. I have a special Pokemon story for Valentine's Day to share with you. It's called "Before You Go", it's a side story to the Pokemon Tales series for it takes place during the three weeks that Red is in Kanto before heading to the Hoenn region back in chapter 1 of this story. It involves Red with a "Certain Somebody" that you don't see pair up with Red too often. (It's actually pretty rare.) So keep an eye out for it when it comes.**

 **Until the next chapter! See ya!**


	9. Sharpedo Week

Not long ago in a bright sunny day in Hoenn, Pokemon Trainers Red and May were successful of catching a small cat Pokemon known as Skitty, who has become a new member in May's Pokemon team. Red and May were currently walking through Route 104 after having a small celebration party for May obtaining her first gym badge from Roxanne.

Red's Pikachu was also present on Red's right shoulder, but was rather looking sad and worried than being his happy go self as he softly rubbed his mouse tail. The reason why was because May's new Skitty has thing for his yellow tail and loves to bite on it with her sharp cat claws when she sees it and chase him around for it. This made Pikachu worry for he might have deal with through his journey with Red and May and wasn't looking forward to it.

The two trainers were heading to a cottage near the sea of Route 104 to meet a old man name Mr. Briney, who Red manage to save his Pokemon and offer him some assistance if he needs it. Red's and May's next stop was a city called Dewford City where young May Sapphire is planning to obtain her next gym badge.

Not only that they were heading there just for the gym. They were also heading there when Red learned that Steven Stone was there as well thanks to the info given to him by Steven's father, Mr. Stone. Red needed to see Steven to learn more about some weird shiny orbs that Professor Oak gave him before his trip to Hoenn, hoping that Steven might have some answers that nobody has but him.

As the two trainers were walking with Red smiling smoothly at the beautiful blue sky above him with his arms behind his head in a relax posture, thinking of new ways to train May and her Pokemon, who he decided to take as his student when arriving Hoenn and help her become the champion of the region.

May couldn't but feel giddy that she caught a cute Skitty that has some battling skills to help her on her journey. She kept on looking at Skitty's Pokeball with a boosting smile for a few minutes before putting it back on her belt with her other Pokemon, Torchic and Ralts.

"I'm so happy I caught Skitty. I can't stop looking at her Pokeball." May spoke up.

Red chuckled at the young trainer beside him, "Well you should be. You saw the way she battle Torchic. A Pokemon like that is pretty something special." He said.

"Not to mention Skitty is just so adorable!" May squeal, "I think I'm gonna let her out just so I can hold and pet her cuteness."

Pikachu quickly perked his ears hearing May and quickly stopped her from releasing Skitty from her pokeball. Pikachu gave a frighten look and put his hands together and began to beg for May to not call out her Skitty as he panic.

"Pikachu pikachu pika pika pi! (Translation: Please May don't call out Skitty. My tail can't take much more pain!)" He begged.

Red scratched his head, "I think Pikachu doesn't want you to call out Skitty. You know since she'll chase Pikachu for his tail." He said, chuckling at his frighten mouse friend.

May looked at Pikachu and sigh, "Oh alright then, I won't call out Skitty." She said. "Don't worry Pikachu, I'm gonna train Skitty so well that she won't come after your tail."

"Pikachu pi pip chu chu! (Translation: As long as Skitty is in her ball and away from my tail. It's all good.)" Pikachu sighing in relief.

"I don't know May. From what I learn about Skitty from my pokedex. Skitty is a hard Pokemon to train because it's sassy attitude." Red warning May.

"I'm sure I can handle Skitty. I just have to train her until she's stable." May answered.

Red looked forward on the road and form a smile, "Hey I think I see Mr. Briney's cottage just up head. Come on, let's meet the old timer." He said, pointing ahead.

"Sweet! I hope he isn't one of those old people that like to tell tales of their young days too often." May smiled.

The two approach the front door of Mr. Briney and Red gave a soft knock before he and May did anything. There was a moment of silent before a voice from the other side of the door came up.

"Ah! Looks like I have visitors. Please do come right in." Said an elderly voice.

Red open the door as he and May walk through it to see Mr. Briney standing in the center of his cottage with his Pokemon pet Wingull, Peeko, running in circles around the old man.

Mr. Briney looked up away from his Wingull and gaze at Red and May with a warm smile. Peeko stopped running in circles as she flew up to Red and Pikachu, happy to see the trainer and Pokemon who saved her from the Team Aqua grunt a while back.

Red chuckled, "It's good seeing you too Peeko." He said, patting the bird's head.

"Pikachu!" The mouse greeted.

Mr. Briney walked up to Red and May, "Red, my lad. It's good seeing you again." The old man said, extending his hand.

"Same here, Mr. Briney." Red shook the man's hand.

Mr. Briney then looked at May, curious to know who was the short young girl that Red brought with him in the cottage. He gave her soft and a meaty laugh, thinking he knows who the young girl is..

"Oh it seems you brought your young sister with you. Nice to meet you, I'm Mr. Briney. I owe your brother Red my gratitude." He said, shaking May's hand.

May let out smile and sweat drop from Mr. Briney being called Red's young sister. Even Red couldn't help but laugh at Mr. Briney's comment.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Briney. I'm May Sapphire. I hate to tell you this, but I'm not Red's sister or even related at all." May laughed.

"You're not?" Mr. Briney was confused.

Red stepped forward, "Yeah, May here is actually a friend. I'm actually her mentor and I'm teaching her how to become a great Pokemon trainer."

"Oh forgive little old me." Mr. Briney laughed as he rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed by his mistake.

"What makes you think I'm Red's little sister?" May said, curious.

Mr. Briney looked carefully at Red and May, "I just thought the two of you were siblings due to how the two of you almost have the same color scheme and look. You know since you both have brown hair, red and black clothing, red head gear, and a yellow backpack." He finished.

When Mr. Briney was done examining both the trainer's look and appearance. Red and May began to look at each other's outfit to see the similarities. They were pretty shock to see how they both have the same thing going on and just smiled.

"You know he's kinda right. We do look like we could be brother and sister." May chuckled.

"I guess you're right. It really never cross my mind how we look until now." Red shrugged his shoulders.

"Well with that out of the way. What can I do for you today? I sense you need something if you came to my cottage after all." Mr. Briney said with a smile.

Red then remember his reason being here, "Oh yeah! We need to hitch a ride to Dewford City. Mr. Stone from Rustboro City said you help us with that." Red said.

"Yeah, we need a ride there so I can get my next gym badge and Red to meet up with Steven Stone." May cut in.

Mr. Briney put his hands on his hips, "Say no more. I'll be more than happy to give you two a ride to Dewford City. I just happen to plan to go there myself in a few hours." he said.

"Well great, but how are you gonna get us there?" May asked.

Mr. Briney let out a cocky smirk as he put his hand his on his chin for having the answers. "Come follow me outside my cottage. I'll show you something." Mr. Briney said as his pet Wingull flew to his right shoulder.

May began following Mr. Briney outside of his cottage, but stopped when she notice Red was deep in his thoughts about something.

"Hey Red! You coming or what?" May shouted.

"Pikachu pi pi." Pikachu said, tapping Red's shoulder.

Red snapped out of his daze and looked at May, "Oh yeah right. I'm coming." he said as he walked beside May.

The Pallet Town trainer gave gaze at May before looking forward in front of him, " _May as my sister huh? That's interesting?"_ Red thought to himself as he and May exited out the cottage.

As the two trainers exited out the house, they spotted Mr. Briney at the end of the pier beside his house, looking at something with a pride smile. Red and May walked towards where Mr. briney was at and saw large white boat behind Mr. Briney's house as it was tied town with a anchor.

"Woah." Both Red and May said, amazed by the size of the boat.

Mr. Briney stood beside Red and May, "Amazing isn't she?" he said, proudly.

"That's one heck of a boat, Mr. Briney." Red said.

"It's totally awesome!" May said, excited.

"Thanks young lads. Feast your eyes on the fastest boat in the Hoenn region, perhaps even the entire world if I do say so myself." Mr. Briney with a boosting smile. "I had this old girl since I was in my early twenties. I kept her in shape ever since. Hop aboard you two! Dewford City is just right around the corner when riding my boat."

Red, Pikachu, and May nodded their heads as they jump aboard Mr. Briney's boat. The old man soon follow them behind and walked towards the steering wheel of the boat to start the engine.

Red, Pikachu, and May stare from afar as they watch the old man pressing on some glowing buttons to raise up the anchor.

"Get ready, we're about to head out into the open sea of Hoenn." Mr. Briney said, as he press on the blow horn of the boat. "Get ready yourself Peeko."

"Wingull!" Chanted the bird Pokemon.

With the blow horn blowing out loud, Mr. Briney's boat took off away from the cottage, making small tidal waves.

As the boat was speeding through the waters of Hoenn. Red, May, and Pikachu went to the side of the boat to see if anything would pop out of the ocean.

They caught a few glimpse of Pokemon that were new to them like Luvdisc, Wailmer, and Carvanha. They were a few other Pokemon that Red could recognize like Goldeens, Tentacools, and Magikarps all swimming or jumping into the air from the ocean.

There were some Pokémon trainers that they spotted that were training or battling with their water Pokemon. May wanted to battle a few trainers but she knew it wasn't the right time to do so not while the boat the was running.

They both felt breeze of the salt winds softly hit their face and looked at the bright and sunny Sun shining upon them. They both felt excited about their adventure as they sail through the ocean. Red's Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and went to play around with Mr. Briney's Wingull.

May looked at the ocean above her and Red as she watch the boat's speed going through the water, amazed that they were going at such a high speed.

"At this rate, we'll be at Dewford City and get my gym badge before sunset." May said.

"I wonder what type of Pokemon does the gym leader of Dewford City use?" Wonder Red.

"Well whatever he or she uses. I'll be there to beat them." May pumped her fist.

Red looked at the ocean, "Man I never seen so much water in one region." He said.

"Well from what my dad told me is that Hoenn is known to have a large body of water. So much water that a angry reviewer gave the Hoenn region a 7.8 out of 10 because of it." May said, recalling a old article she once read in a magazine.

"A 7.8!? That's stupid. All because this place has too much water? I bet that reviewer didn't know what they were talking about." Red said.

"That's what I said when I read the review. I wonder if that person got fired or something." May said. "Only good thing to come out of it that it became a funny meme and the person who made the review is banned from Hoenn for life."

Both Red and May looked back at the ocean after their little talk. He looked at the blue ocean deeply with his brown eyes reflecting them, having a missing feeling about someone he knows back at Kanto as he sees an image of that person in the water's reflection. Red let out a small sad sigh that May herself caught attention of.

"Is something wrong Red?" May said, a little worried about her mentor.

"I'm just thinking of someone from Kanto who would love to be surrounded in water like this." Red said.

"Who? Is it one of your old water Pokemon?" May asked.

Red let a small laughter, "No not a Pokémon, but a person." he said.

"Who then?" May said.

"A gym leader name Misty. I'm sure you heard of her. She loves to be in the water such as this. That's why she called the tomboyish mermaid you know." Red said, smiling at the thought of the orange hair girl back home.

"Oh yeah I heard of Misty. The gym leader of Cerulean City and one of the best water type trainers in the world." May said, looking back at the ocean. "You're definitely right, this is something she'll love about Hoenn."

May then realize something, "How come you were thinking of Misty just now?" She said, giving suspicious eyes.

A small blush appeared on Red's face, "Well because me and Misty are really close. I just think of Misty when I see anything that involves large body of water such like this ocean." He tried to defend himself and tried to his blushing face.

A saucy smirk appeared on May's face, "If I didn't know any better. I think you and Misty have something going on and -"

Before May could finish her sentence, something really hard hit Mr. Briney's boat that caused both Red and May fall back to the ground. They moan in pain as they slowly got up to their feet to see what caused the ruckus.

"What was that just now?" May asked.

Red looked to see his Pikachu running towards with a worry face.

"Pika pika pika pi!" Pikachu checking on his trainer.

Red patted Pikachu's head, "I'm fine, buddy. No need to worry about me." He said with a bright smile.

"Wingull!" Shouted the bird Pokemon as she flew inside the ship.

"Oh no, we should check on Mr. Briney to see if he's alright." Red said, as he and May began running.

"I hope he's okay. He's our ride after all." May concern for the old man.

The two quickly made it Mr. Briney, only find him with a worry face as he was rapidly pressing buttons on the control of the ship and trying his best to calm down while at it. Wingull gave a worry look, but Mr. Briney tried to calm down his Pokemon by patting it softly.

"Mr. Briney! Are you alright?!" Red asked as he and May ran towards the old man.

"I'm alright young lads. A old man like me has been through much more worse events in the sea." Mr. Briney kept his smile.

"What did we hit just now?!" May said.

Mr. Briney gave a serious face, "It's not what we hit, it's what hit us." He said, going back to the controls of the ship.

"Something hit us? Like what?" Red said.

Before Mr. Briney could give Red a answer. The boat was hit once again, making everybody fall back to ground with a thud as the boat kept on rattling repeatedly. Everybody got up to their feet as they held on something to keep them on their feet from falling again.

"It seems whatever is attacking us is hitting behind the boat." Red said, taking off with May and Mr. Briney following him.

As they ran towards the back of the boat in haste. They spotted a huge black smoke streaming out into the blue sky. They found engine of the boat to be badly damage as it was having short circuit, unable to function well.

"Oh no! Something damage the engine!" Mr. Briney cried out.

"What could have done this?" May said, a little scared.

"I think we're about to find out." Red said, pointing at the open sea.

May and Mr. Briney saw the direction where Red was pointing at and saw a dark figure in the ocean. The dark figure then began to move rapidly to the boat for another attack. As everybody watched the dark figure heads towards the boat, it slowly rose up a bit of it's body to reveal a tall dorsal fin with two notches cut into it, revealing to be some type of Pokemon.

As the dark figure was approaching the boat, it jumped out of the ocean water and into the air to reveal to be a torpedo-shaped shark Pokémon covered with tiny, sharp denticles. It has a large mouth filled with triangular, sharp teeth. Its eyes are a deep red color and glow in the dark. It has two gill slits situated directly behind each eye. It is mostly dark blue with a white underbelly. There is a yellow star-shaped marking on its snout, and another star marking on its rear. Its two pectoral fins are arranged so that they resemble the fins on the back of a torpedo.

Shark like Pokemon was close to attacking Red and the gang as it was coming at them in the air. Everybody was stunned to do anything except for Red quickly took action with his Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt! Now!" Red commanded.

Pikachu gave a determine look and leaped off Red's shoulder gave a mighty Thunderbolt. The Thunderbolt hit the airborne water Pokemon causing it yell in pain and knock it back down in the ocean. After the attack, Pikachu manage to land back safely on Red's shoulder.

"That was a Sharpedo that tried to attack us just now." Mr. Briney said.

"A Sharpedo?" Both Red and May, surprised.

Red and May took out their pokedex and looked the info about the shark Pokemon that tried to attack them just them.

"So it was a Sharpedo that attacking us." May said, "It's also the one that damage the boat engine."

"But why?" Red scratched his head.

Mr. Briney gave answer to Red, "Sharpedo are notorious around the sea of Hoenn. They are known as the Bully of the Sea or Gangs of the Sea. They are really aggressive Pokemon that attack both humans and Pokemon that they aren't too fond of."

"Pika pikachu pi pi! (Translation: They sound like a bunch of jerks.)" Pikachu said

"That would explain why they are attacking us, but why now? Did we stumble upon their turf or something?" Red asked.

"It's seems we been caught in the middle of their "Shardpedo Week"." Mr, Briney said.

"Sharpedo Week?" May said, curious to know more.

"It's something that the Sharpedos around the Hoenn region do once a month. The Sharpedos randomly chose a spot in the sea where they do battle and let out their aggressive nature." Mr. Briney explain, "Unfortunately for us, we just enter their battle area uninvitedly."

All of them began to look around and saw more Dorsal fins poping out from the ocean one by one. Soon the boat itself was surrounded by an army of aggressive Sharpedo. All ready to attack when the time was ready.

May swallowed her saliva in fear, "That's a lot of Sharpedos." She said, frightened.

Red looked over Mr. Briney, "What can we do now? Is there any option?" he asked.

"There is one. We have to battle them. They'll leave us alone once they know how tough their opponents are." The old man said.

Red shot a cocky smile and cracked his knuckles, "A battle huh? We'll give them battle alright." He said, grabbing two his pokeball and looked at his partner Pikachu.

"Pikachu, are you ready to take on a army of Sharpedos?" Red asked.

"Pikachu pi pi pika! (Translation: I was born ready!)" Pikachu said, sparking his red dotted cheeks with the same cocky smile like his trainer.

"Red! While you and your team are battling the Sharpedos. Me and my Pokemon are gonna protect the boat from the Sharpedo attacks so that we don't sink to the bottom of the ocean." May said as Red nodded at her.

"I'm try my best to get the engine running again, so don't worry about me." Mr. Briney said.

Once everybody knew what to do, Red unleashed both his Charizard into the air and send out his Blastoise into the sea. Both Pokemon, looking ready get some action get done. Red commanded his Pikachu to ride on Charizard's back to assist him by attacking in the air.

When Pikachu was one Charizard's back, the fire dragon flew into the air and stare down at his enemies that wanted to hurt his trainer. Red's Blastoise was giving a scary look and was not showing a sign of fear on his face. Blastoise let out his water cannons from his shell, ready to use them in battle.

May let out both her Torchic and Skitty, wondering what's going on. May didn't send out her Ralts because her "Confusion" attack won't have any effect against Sharpedo, which were half dark type. May explained the situation to her two Pokemon, who happily nodded and were take on her commands to defend the ship.

When everyone ready with their Pokemon out. The Sharpedos used their Aqua Jet move to speed their way towards the boat. Charizard swooped down as Red told the dragon to unleash a powerful "Dragon Pulse" attack on the Sharpedo. Charizard open his mouth and released a powerful blue beam out of his mouth, hitting a few Sharpedos that were coming.

A few other Sharpedo tried to tackle Charizard with their "Aqua Jets" by jumping into the sky. Charizard quickly twist and turn his body to avoid the attacks with his fast speed. Luckily Pikachu was there to back up Charizard and jumped off the dragon's back to send out a "Thunderbolt" to the sneaky attackers. Charizard quickly caught Pikachu on his back and gave him a thumbs for the backup.

Over at the other side of the boat, Red's Blastoise was punching every single Sharpedo he swam across with his "Power-Up Punch" move, gaining more strength as he used it. A Sharpedo took him by surprise as one of them took a bite of his feet from below the sea.

Soon follow by bunch of other Sharpedos who gang up on him tried to bite his arms and face. Blastoise let out a mighty roar and quickly pulled himself into his large shell and did a "Rapid Spin" to shake off the Sharpedos away from him.

Blastoise didn't stop with his Rapid Spin for he he kept on spinning to create a "Whirlpool" to trap a good chunk of the Sharpedo and send them flying away in a spinning vortex. Blastoise gave himself a cocky nod, proud to know moves thanks to his trainer Red that taught him. Blastoise's happy mood was cut short when he spotted behind more Sharpedo coming his ways to take him down.

The large water Pokemon just cracked his necks and fist, for he was ready to get some more action in his blood. Blastoise's fist began to glow, ready use more his "Power-Up Punch" attack and grew a bold smile, ready to have the time of his life.

On the boat, while Red was giving out his commands to his Pokemon against the Sharpedos. May and her Pokemon were protecting the boat from the a few Sharpedos that manage to slip by Red's Pokemon as they battle against the other Sharpedos.

May commanded her Torchic to use her "Peck" attack to knock back the Sharpedo into the ocean and commanded her Skitty to use "Double Slap" and "Take Down". As both Torchic and Skitty defended the ship, they felt their bodies getting a bit hurt due to Sharpedo's ability "Rough Skin" that made damage to Torchic and Skitty when they touch the Sharpedos physically.

May manage to minor the pain as she would spray some quick potion to heal her Pokemon from the pain. The Sharpedos were trying to attack from all over the ship causing May and her Pokemon to run all over the ship to defend it.

The battle royal between the team went on for a quite a while. Until suddenly all of the Sharpedos stopped attacking all at once and went back down into the ocean. Everybody regroup once all the Sharpedo were gone from their sight. Pikachu jumped off Charizard's back and landed back on Red's shoulder as the Pallet Town trainer called back his Charizard..

"Looks like they have enough." Red said, smiling at his yellow partner.

"Aw yeah! We won!" May celebrated with her Pokemon.

"Or maybe they're sending in the big guns." Mr. Briney said.

Red looked at where Mr. Briney was looking and saw huge dark shadow figure that was big and round. The gang watched carefully as the huge dark shadow then started to come at them in a fast speed.

The dark figure slowly rose up the depth of the ocean to reveal another Sharpedo, but only this time the Sharpedo was slightly more larger and vicious looking than the ones Red's and May's Pokémon fought off.

Judging by the size, everybody took a guess that the large Sharpedo was the main honcho of the Sharpedo gang and gave the most aggressive shout than the rest of the Sharpedo.

May was scared by the size of the Sharpedo leader "We're gonna need a bigger boat." She said.

Red looked at Mr. Briney, "Is the boat ready to move?" He asked the old man.

"I'm afraid not. We can't even move. I still need some time to get the engine fix." The old man inform Red.

"Guess we just have to beat this Sharpedo, so get a move on." Red said, cracking his knuckles.

"Red you gotta make sure that Sharpedo doesn't get single bit from this ship. One bite from a Sharpedo with a size like that will sink the boat." Mr. Briney.

"Don't worry, me and my Pokémon will take care of this." Red gave a bold.

"I hope you do Red because I don't want to be sleeping with the fish Pokémon." May said.

Red quickly ran to the other side of the boat meet with his Blastoise, "Blastoise! Fully take on that Sharpedo with your 'Skull Bash'!"

Blastoise nodded and began to swim in the direction of the large Sharpedo. The two Pokémon collided and cause a huge splash of water that manage get Red, Pikachu, May, and Mr. Briney on the boat.

May's hair was all soggy as well as her clothes. She stomp her foot on the ground, angry that she was soaking wet from the two Pokemons' attack.

"Aw man, my clothes are all wet." May said, as she try to squeeze out the water from her wet brown hair with her hands.

Red rolled his eyes and looked back at the two water Pokemon going head to head, making huge splashes of water around on the ocean.

The Pallet Town Trainer was surprise to see how well the Sharpedo was putting on a fight against his Blastoise. He watched as Blastoise would use his "Headbutt" attack and watch the two Pokemon throw out their water attacks.

"Wow, that Sharpedo is giving Blastoise a bit of run of his money." Red said. "Looks like he could use some help."

As Blastoise and Sharpedo were basing their pressing their heads against each other, not letting one of them get the upper hand. The Sharpedo let out a sneaky smirk and shout out a really loud and strong "Screech" straight to Blastoise's face. This took Blastoise by surprise as his ears really began to hurt for he never had a "Screech" attack hit him so near his ears.

"That sneaky Sharpedo!" May growled, angry by the shark Pokemon's cheap move.

"Blastoise! Get a hold of yourself! Don't let that Screech attack get the best of you!" Red shouted.

Blastoise began to wail and scream as he his ears began to hear a loud ringing sound as he tried to get himself back together to battle Sharpedo. Sharpedo laughed at Blastoise and began to make his way to Mr. Briney's boat, ready to a huge bite of the boat.

"What do we do!? He's coming this way and fast! " May panic.

"Pikachu!" Red looked down at his mouse friend.

"Pika?" The mouse said, looking up to his trainer.

"It's gonna be a while for Blastoise to get his hearing back. Get ready to use one strong Thunder." Red said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu chanted as he nodded and gave a determine look.

Pikachu stood on the ledge of the boat and prepare himself as he watch the Sharpedo come at them. Pikachu began to spark his red dot cheeks as Red put a hand in the air as they both watch the Sharpedo.

"At my mark. Get ready!" Red said, still holding his hand in the air.

The Sharpedo jumped out of the ocean with his "Aqua Jet" in the air and began to get near the boat. At sight of the Sharpedo, Red threw down his hand and commanded his yellow friend.

"Pikachu! Thunder!" Red shouted.

Pikachu surrounded himself in a yellow lighting aura and shot out a strong jolt of "Thunder" directly hitting Sharpedo in the air. However, Pikachu's "Thunder" attack didn't defeat the large Sharpedo quickly. While Pikachu's Thunder was hurting Sharpedo, the shark pokemon was still holding strong as his Aqua Jet was trying to break through Pikachu's Thunder like a beam struggle.

Pikachu was trying his best to push back the Sharpedo with his Thunder, but Sharpedo showed itself as a tough Pokemon by slighting pushing himself through with his Aqua Jet. Red was impressed by the Sharpedo's determination to win that he couldn't help smile and feel excited at the same time while May. Mr. Briney, and Peeko were frighten by the large water Pokemon.

"That Sharpedo won't just give up doesn't he?" May said, covering her eyes from Pikachu's bright "Thunder" attack.

"Red's Pikachu "Thunder" move may be weakening Sharpedo, but it looks like it's not giving up without a fight. It doesn't want to lose his pride as a Sharpedo." Mr. Briney said, also cover his eyes from the bright light of Pikachu's Thunder.

May gaze over at Red, who was smiling and had his arms folded as he watch the battle between his Pikachu and the dangerous Sharpedo go at it. May was surprised how calm and relax Red looked, not showing a sign of fear or worry.

"Red! You gotta do something! Sharpedo is slightly breaking through Pikachu's Thunder and is close to sink us to the ocean!" May yelled.

Red didn't looked or responded at May, as he kept on smiling at the Pokemon battle. The Sharpedo was now inches close to the boat as Pikachu was doing his best to push back the Sharpedo.

" _Looks like there's one thing left for me do."_ Red thought to himself as he reached down to his belt as Sharpedo was near to hitting him and Pikachu upclose.

"RED!" May yelled.

May ran towards Red to help him avoid the Sharpedo attack, but stopped when a bright white light blinded her vision as well as Mr. Briney. Mr. Briney's boat was soon cover the bright light that lasted for a seconds before making visible again.

Once the bright light stopped, May looked over to where Red and Pikachu were at and found them safe and sound as well as the boat. May saw Pikachu panting before falling to his back to regain his energy. Red was having his back turn against May as he held something in his hand. Most importantly, May was surprise to see that the Sharpedo has suddenly vanished from her sight.

The young female trainer ran towards for demanded answers from him, "Red? What happen? Where did that Sharpedo go?" She asked.

Red form a soft smile and slowly turned around to face May. When Red faced May, the young trainer was shocked to see a pokeball in Red's hand, shaking violently. May immediately got the picture on what happen and what Red did.

"You caught the Sharpedo!?" May yelled and pressed her cheeks with her hands.

"Nice thinking my boy!" Mr. Briney said, impressed by Red's idea.

"Sure did, but he isn't mine yet. He's still putting up a fight as you can see." Red responded, looking down at the rattle pokeball.

Everybody watched as the pokeball kept on shaking on Red's hand. Red looked carefully as he began to give a serious look at the pokeball. May and Mr. Briney were little scared for if the Sharpedo breaks out of the pokeball it will have the opportunity to sink the boat. It was intense as they watch the pokeball shake for what seem like forever.

After a few seconds has pass, the pokeball stopped shaking and let out a loud "clicking" sound, indicating that Sharpedo is officially caught is now Red's Pokemon to keep. Red let out a big open smile and raised his pokeball in the air.

"Yeah! I caught a Sharpedo! My first Hoenn Pokemon!" Red said, proudly.

"Pikachu!" the mouse joined in.

"He did it!" Mr. Briney cheered.

"We aren't sleeping the fish Pokemon after all!" May said, in relief.

Red looked behind him to see a group of Sharpedos, who were all shock to see that their leader was beaten and capture by a Pokemon trainer. Red stood in pride as he began to spin Sharpedo's pokeball like a basketball with a taunting smile to the regular Sharpedos.

"Boo!" Red shouted to the Sharpedos.

All of the Sharpedo got scared by Red and began to swim away from Red as much as possible. Red let a chortled as he faced back to May and Mr. Briney.

"So what made you want to catch that Sharpedo?" Mr. Briney question the trainer.

Red smiled at Sharpedo's pokeball, "The way it was battling Blastoise and handling Pikachu's Thunder impress me. I saw how much determination that the Sharpedo had that made me want to catch it. Plus, if I didn't catch it at the last second. We all would have been Sharpedo food by now." Red let out a small chuckle.

Everybody then looked at Red's pokeball containing Sharpedo as it began to glow in Red's hand quickly disappear from their sight, leaving an empty space in Red's hand where the pokeball was once at.

"Red, where did Sharpedo's pokeball go? Why did it just vanished like that?" May said, curious.

Red chuckled, "That's because I already have a team of six Pokemon with me. A Pokemon trainer is allow to hold only six Pokemon with them. When a trainer has a full party of six with them, any Pokemon that the trainer captures after that get transported to their box." he answer.

"Oh! So Sharpedo is in your PC box." May said, getting the idea.

"That's right. I'll show when we get to the next Pokemon Center to show you where Sharpedo went to." Red nodded his head.

"Well now that our Sharpedo problem is over with. What do we do about the boat? We can't move!" May said, "We are stuck in the middle of the ocean!"

"No need to worry, luckily I know a small island nearby here that we can stay for a bit for me to fix the boat's engine." Mr. Briney said.

"Nice, if we can't move the boat. Maybe Blastoise could help us move the boat." Red said, looking back at the ocean to find his water Pokemon. "Yo Blastoise! You there!"

Red's Blastoise slowly rose up from the ocean as he was rubbing his ears, still hearing some small ringing after being by Sharpedo's Screech attack. Blastoise gave a thumbs to Red, signing that he was okay and was ready to help his trainer with anything.

"Good to see your well Blastoise, you think you could push the boat to a nearby island?" Red asked.

Blastoise gave a cocky smile, cracked his hands, and nodded to his trainer that his request was a piece of cake. Blastoise swam behind the boat and began to push with his hands with great strength and headed in the direction to where the nearby island was at.

Moments Later

When the gang finally reach the small island Mr. Briney was talking about, they made small camp near a beach by the shore. The island was not inhabited by people for Red and May mostly saw wild Pokemon roaming around and figure that there was no humans but themselves and Mr. briney on the island.

The sun was setting in the horizon of the sea, Red, May, and Mr. Briney were eating some meals that Mr. Briney made from the food supplies from his boat. Red's Blastoise was laying on the sandy floor relaxing his body after having a huge meal given to him by Red for his help and he deserve it after today.

Red's Pikachu was too relaxing as well on top of Blastoise's shell as he and Blastoise relax together under the sunlight. Red chuckled at the sight of his two Pokemon relaxing and chilling together before going back to eat his meal and looked over at Mr. Briney.

"So Mr. Briney, how long will it take to get the boat running?" Red asked.

"I'm gonna start fixing the boat first thing tomorrow morning. It will be done in a few hours. Those Sharpedos really did a number on it." Mr. Briney said, giving some food to his pet Peeko.

"Sweet." May said, before taking a bit of her meal.

"In the meantime, let's just relax for ourselves and enjoy our stay on this island." Mr. Briney said, smiling.

Red and May nodded their heads as they went back to eating. Red was in deep thought about the Sharpedo he caught not too long ago. Thinking about Sharpedo was making him wonder what other Hoenn Pokemon will he catch in the future. The more he thought about it, the more excited he was.

As Red was eating his meal, May quickly scooted close to her mentor Red with a saucy smirk on her face that she had before the Sharpedo attack happen. Red looked at May, wondering why the young trainer had that look on her face.

"What?" Red said, with his mouth full of food, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You never answer me about what's going on between you and Misty. Are you two together? Do you love her?" May said, smirking.

Red just sighed, blushed, and looked away from May to avoid her question. May giggled at this as Red rolled his eyes that May remember about his relationship with Misty and wished that he never told May about it.

Unaware from the gang, a pair of gecko like eyes were watching them from afar in a bush. The gecko like creature was mostly looking over at Red and his two Pokemon as they all relax with curious eyes. The gecko creature nodded his head and then quickly vanished from the bush and ran deep into the jungle by jumping tree to tree.

To be continued…..


	10. Seecko a Treecko

Trainer Red, a 14 year old Pokemon Trainer from the town of Pallet in the Kanto region was currently sleeping in a sleeping bag inside Mr. Briney's boat. Red long ago has started a new Pokemon journey through the region of Hoenn to see new Pokemon and battle tough trainers with his Pokemon, most noticeable with his starter Pikachu. He wasn't alone on this journey, joining him is a young female trainer name May Sapphire, who he took under his wing to train.

Recently, the two were traveling to Dewford City with a old man named Mr. Briney and his boat. However they got caught in a Sharpedo incident and badly damage the boat, making the gang stay on a island until Mr. Briney could fix the motor of his boat.

Red also manage to catch one of those Sharpedos, who was the leader of the clan of other Sharpedos after having a battle with it as it was trying to sink Mr. Briney's boat, thus catching his first Hoenn Pokemon.

The male trainer wasn't wearing his usual outfit for he was just wearing his blue jeans and a black shirt. Missing from him was his red trainer hat with the white bill and a semi white pokeball symbol as he let out his luscious brown hair out. His red sleeveless jacket was lying beside him as he snore in his sleep.

Red was tossing and turning in his sleep for he was having quite a dream that was humorous, dark, and action packed with awesomeness that he could make his dream into a tale of its own if he wanted too. The trainer finally woke up when the morning sun's heat hit his body, slowly waking him up and reveal his brown color eyes.

Red slowly lifted his body from the sleeping bag, let out a loud yawn, and stretch his arms up in the air. The male trainer scratched his luscious brown before looking out the window, only to be blinded by the bright light of the sun that greeted him.

He yawn once again as he kept on scratching his brown hair before speaking his first set of words that very day.

"Man do I feel tired. Felt like I've been sleeping for a year or something since that whole Sharpedo event. That or the author was busy with something important before making this chapter." Red said, yawning his words.

Red began to look around to find his starter Pokemon Pikachu in the area with him, only to see that the yellow mouse wasn't present with him at the moment. Red rubbed his tired eyes he kept on looking before just shrugging it off, finding his best Pokemon pal.

"Huh? I guess that yellow mouse of mine got a head start on the day." Red said, looking around.

Red kindly unzipped himself from his sleeping bag and stood on his legs after stretching them a bit. Once he got the sleepiness out of his legs, he made his way out the door to exit the boat to feel the fresh air without his trademark jacket or hat with him.

Once he was outside, he was hit with a nice breeze of the ocean air as he exhale it. He smiled, for he liked feeling the cold air hit his hair as it wave in the wind. Red decided not to wear his trainer hat a bit longer and go with the flow.

Red jumped off the boat and landed on his two naked feet on the sandy floor of the island he and the others were staying at. He looked to his left to see his young protege, May Sapphire, who was at the camping site from yesterday alongside Mr. Briney as the two were eating breakfast. Red's Pikachu was there as he being feed by May herself.

The ex-champion of Kanto smiled as he walked towards the gang as his naked feet touch the sandy shore of the island. May and Mr. Briney notice Red coming towards them as he got more closer.

May smiled, happy to see her mentor Red finally wake from his slumber and start the day off. Pikachu also smiled seeing his trainer as he ran off towards him and jumped on his right shoulder.

"Pikachu!" The mouse chanted happily.

"Hey buddy, nice to see you too. I hope you slept well as I did." Red scratched Pikachu's chin.

"Hey Red! Glad you're finally awake. I was starting to think that maybe you were gonna sleep the whole day away." May teased her mentor.

"Pfft! As if! I won't waste a day of my chances of meeting new Pokemon and people." Red smiled as he then looked at Mr. Briney and this fine day. "Morning Mr. Briney."

The old man smiled, "Morning to you too Red." He greeted him.

"So Red, did you sleep well because it sounded you did after hearing you snore a bit your sleep." May asked.

"Yeah I did, slept like a Snorlax after eating a huge buffet of food. I did had this strange dream though." Red said, thinking back.

"How strange was the dream?" May curious to know.

"Something about a fire princess fighting an evil ice princess that has been freed from her ice prison for 4,000 years. I tell ya it was an awesome dream." Red said, really pumped.

"Wow that does sound cool! Maybe you can make it into a tale of your own. It would be awesome to read about it." May suggested.

Red chuckled, "I should, but it would take a lot of time and work to put every scenery I want together. It even gets dark in a few places, but has a rewarding ending." He stated.

The two trainers looked at Mr. Briney, "Have you gotten the motor fixed already?" Red asked.

Mr. Briney nodded, "Almost, just give me another hour and the boat will be ready to take us to Dewford City." He said.

"Sweet! Second badge here I come!" May said, excitedly.

"In the meantime, you two should check out the island. Go sightseeing." Mr. Briney suggested.

"Cool, I've been seeking to know what this island hold in store for us." Red said, looking into the trees and bushes of the island before looking at May.

"Wanna join May?"

"I would like to Red, but I'm gonna stick around to train my Pokemon for a bit for our upcoming gym battle at Dewford town. You saw how my battle with Roxanne went. I gotta be ready for anything." May said, clenching her fist.

Red smiled at the young trainer, "Well said May. I'm proud that you want to get stronger." He said. "Looks like me and Pikachu are gonna travel this small island for a bit. Right buddy?"

"Pikachu!" The mouse nodded his head.

"First I gotta get some grub. My stomach is howling out loud." Red rubbed his stomach and grabbed some food.

Moments later

After getting his breakfast and left May behind at sandy shore while Mr. Briney was fixing the boat. Red was back to wearing his regular trainer jacket, hat, and yellow backpack. Pikachu was on his right shoulder, looking at the beauty that is the island.

On the way, they as spotted a few wild Pokemon that were living on the island. Pokemon such as Wumples climbing up the trees, Zigzagoons playing a game of tag, and Tallows resting on their nest peaceful.

Red stopped walking as he and Pikachu smell the air of the island. "Man I love this! I kinda wanna climb the trees to get a good view of the island." Red said to the mouse.

"Pikachu!" Responded the mouse.

Something caught Red's eyes looking at one of the trees. "Hey buddy look! That's a banana tree!" He said excitedly.

Both Red's and Pikachu's stomach began to growl in hunger. "Looks like we're still a bit hungry after breakfast. How about we get some bananas to eat." He suggested.

Pikachu nodded as he jumped off Red's shoulder and landed in front of him as he stood on all four. Red smiled and threw a fist at the air as he was battling.

"Okay Pikachu, use Iron Tail on that tree!" Red commanded.

"Pikachu!" The mouse shouted and nodded as his tail began to glow and gave the tree one hard hit.

Pikachu backed up as he and Red watch the tree shake violently. The trainer and Pokemon got themselves ready to catch some bananas as they raise their hands in the air.

However, when the bananas fell off the tree. In a blink of an eye they all disappear from Red's and Pikachu's view.

"What!" Red shouted.

"Pika Pikachu!? (What happened?)" Pikachu yelled.

"Where did those bananas go? They were just right there!" Red said.

Before Red could say anything else, he was then hit in the back of his with a banana peel. "Hey! Who threw that!?" He yelled angrily.

Red and Pikachu were then hit by multiple banana peels as they were being shot around the trees around them. Red cover his head while Pikachu tried to hit back with his tail.

Red and Pikachu began to ran as they look for cover from the banana peels. Red and Pikachu found cover behind a rock as the banana peels finally stopped coming. The two peeked over the rock they were hiding behind only to have Red get smacked straight on the face by a banana. Pikachu couldn't help but laugh at his trainer, who gave him a mean glare.

"Okay! Who's the wise guy throwing the bananas!" Red yelled as he rubbed the pain on his face.

Red and Pikachu watched as they saw a black figure zipping around the area. Red and Pikacha was impressed by the speed of the creature that was zipping around for they couldn't get a single view of it. Pikachu stood in front of Red, ready to face whatever it is that's coming to them. After a while, the creature stopped by doing a great pound attack on the ground creating a small dust cloud around the area. Red and Pikachu covered their eyes as they were blinded by the dust cloud and waved their hands to blow away the dust from them.

When the dust cloud finally cleared, what stood in front of the trainer and mouse was small green gecko like Pokemon. The gecko Pokemon looked at Red and Pikachu with fearsome eyes for it seems it didn't like it's company and had a twig on it's mouth like a toothpick, showing that it has a bold attitude.

Red was taken surprised as he found the gecko Pokemon really interesting for he was always found interest in the more reptilian looking Pokemon like his Kanto starters. Knowing Red's liking to reptilian creatures, Pikachu knew that Red would want to capture the pokemon that laid before them giving him an extra reason to battle for his trainer.

"Woah, what a cool looking pokemon." Red said, reaching down his pocket and grabbed his pokedex as he pointed at the green lizard.

" _Treecko is a small, green, bipedal reptilian Pokémon. It has yellow eyes with long, narrow pupils. Treecko's hands and feet each have three digits covered with tiny spikes. These spikes allow it to scale vertical walls with ease. Its stomach and throat are red. It also has a line across on its stomach resembling a pouch. Treecko has a large, dark green tail with two separate lobes that it uses to sense humidity. This ability allows it to predict the next day's weather."_

"Treecko!" The grass lizard chanted proudly.

"So it's call a Treecko. That's cool, but why is it attacking us in the first place." Red said, asking his Pokedex for more information.

" _Treecko is a bit of a rarity in the wild, and is more common in captivity. However, when in the wild, Treecko lives inside overgrown forests. It makes its home in tall trees, and will attack anyone that comes near its nest. Because of its territorial nature, it is known to be the protector of the forest's trees. Treecko is known for its calm and collected personality. It will never panic under any circumstances, even when faced with a bigger foe."_

Red looked up from his pokedex, "I see. So Treecko was attacking us because we enter it's home and we hit one of his trees. I get it now, but did you really have to throw those bananas at us?" he said, annoyed.

Treecko just responded by getting into his battle pose and threw out his twig from his mouth. Red smiled seeing the tough attitude Treecko was giving. He could tell that Treecko wasn't one to back down by the look in his gecko eyes. Red had a feeling that his encounter with Treecko was fate.

"Well then Treecko bring it on! If it's a challenge you want from me and Pikachu! Then it's a challenge you get!" Red pointed his finger at Treecko. "Let' show him, Pikachu!"

"Pika!" The mouse chanted cockly as he sparked his cheeks.

From out the blue, Treecko put his hands together and send out quick Energy Ball at Pikachu. Red commanded Pikachu to deflect the attack with a Iron Tail, sending it to the sky. Pikachu rubbed his nose in a cocky manner seeing that he easily deflected the attack with tail, making Treecko a bit annoyed.

The lizard pokemon back up and hid up the trees for its next move. Pikachu watched carefully as Treecko was jumping tree to tree in a fast pace. Quickly Red commanded Pikachu to use Iron Tail as Treecko then appeared heading to towards the mouse pokemon. On impact, both Pikachu's Iron Tail and Treecko's Pound attack collided with each other.

Treecko surprised Pikachu by using Screech straight to its face, catching Red off guard. Treecko then used it's Absorb attack and drain some of Pikachu's energy and regain some of his health back. Pikachu shook off the gecko pokemon as he rubbed his hurted ears from the Screech attack.

Treecko then taunted Red and Pikachu to chase after him as he ran into the forest. Red and Pikachu nodded at each other as they went after Treecko together further in the forest. As Red and Pikachu were running through the forest. They caught glimpse of Treecko climbing tree to tree. Red looked down at his partner and nodded at him as a sign to climb up the tree.

Pikachu ran up one of the trees and began chasing Treecko tree to tree. Treecko looked back and shot its Bullet Seed towards the mouse. Pikachu quickly dodge the incoming seeds by jumping onto a another tree.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Red yelled.

Pikachu shot his attack as it clash against Treecko's Bullet Seed. Treecko was going all out with his attack, however since Pikachu was a lot more experience and stronger than Treecko that his Thunderbolt went past his Bullet Seed and gave one strong shocking attack. Despite being a grass type that electric attacks aren't effective, the Thunderbolt was enough to knock out Treecko as it fell off the tree.

As Treecko fell to the ground and struggled to get up, Red saw the opportunity to take out one of his empty pokeball and threw at the lizard Pokemon. The empty pokeball open up as hit contacted with Treecko's body and sucked the lizard in the pokeball with a red beam of light.

The Pokeball shook in the air and landed on the ground. Red and Pikachu watch as Treecko was trying to break from the pokeball by shaking it. Red was biting his lips as he waited while Pikachu position himself ready in case Treecko breaks free and attacks them.

After waiting for a bit, the pokeball finally stopped shaking as it just laid on the ground. The moment of truth happened as the Pokeball then let out a sparkle glow, signing that Red has fully capture Treecko as his Pokemon.

Red grew a smile as he picked up the pokeball and pointed up at the sky in pride. "Yeah! We caught a Treecko!" He said.

"Pikachu!" The mouse said happily as he climbed on Red's right shoulder.

"You did well as always buddy. Let's head back to May and Mr. Briney." Red said, scratching Pikachu's chin.

Moments later

"Torchic! Use Ember!"

"Torchic!"

The small chicken Pokemon shot her Ember attack towards the thin air. May was training more of Torchic's ember attack seeing how far it could reach and how it could get.

While May was training, Mr. Briney was almost just about done fixing his boat as he and his Pokemon Wingull smiled at their boat.

May's stopped training as she saw her mentor Red and his Pikachu comeback but with a huge smile on his face. The female walked towards the Pallet Town Trainer with a curious look on her face.

"You seem happy? What happened in that forest?" May asked.

Red shrugged, "Oh nothing, just caught me a new pokemon that me and Pikachu encounter." He answered.

May's eyes widen."Really? What pokemon was it?" She said, excitedly.

Red took out his pokedex and show a picture of Treecko on it. "This pokemon right here, Treecko." He said.

"Hey that's one of the Hoenn starters. That's pretty cool you found one on this island." May said.

"Yeah, I figure I catch it because it was pretty much alone from the looks of it. It's quite fitting since that I have this Treecko too." Red said, looking at his Pokedex.

"How so?"

"Well because you and Brendan both have your own Hoenn starters, so it's only fitting that I have my own to have." Red explained. "This Treecko put a good decent fight against Pikachu here that I couldn't help but want it."

"Cool, maybe when we met Brendan again. Our Hoenn starters could hang out."May suggested as she looked down at her Torchic.

"Torchic!" The pokemon agreed.

"Red! May!"

Red and May looked at calling out for them. "The boats is all fixed up and ready to go." He shouted.

"Awesome! Now can get the show on the road!" Red said, putting his hands on his hip.

"Finally! I can't wait to get off this island and continue our journey. It felt like we been stuck here for almost a year." May said.

"Once we get to Dewford City, I'm heading to the nearest Pokemon Center and get both Sharpedo and Treecko out from their boxes. I can't wait to start training them." Red excitedly said, pumping his fist.

Red and May began to pack their things in their bags and called back their Pokemon. The two trainers looked at each other with a smile as they began to run over to Mr. Briney's boats.

The two hopped aboard the ship as Mr. Briney started the engine of the ship and sail away into the ship. Red, Pikachu, and May went to the side of the boat as they looked in the direction where their next destination lays. Red was excited to learn more about the Pokemon that Hoenn has in store for him as well as learning about the stones that Professor Oak gave him.

May felt more excited that her next gym battle is coming up shortly and she was ready as ever for the gym leader of Dewford City has in store for her. What made the journey more excited for is the the thought of having her childhood hero standing beside her and having his assistant.

There's no doubt what lays in Red and May's future was nothing but a endless journey for the both to become the best Pokemon Trainer. It's their dream to be best is what brought them together in this unexpected journey.

End of chapter 10

* * *

 **(A/N): As you know, I've been really slow making the next chapter of my Pokemon Tales series and it's been almost a year since the last part. That's because I've been busy making other stories for my Sonic Tales. Heck, "The Cold Heart of Hate" story pretty much took the whole summer to make it fully complete. Now I've been wanting to go back to make more Pokemon Tales, but the thing is that I want to end it soon.**

 **Now I don't mean Pokemon Tales series is completely gonna end. What I mean is to end the position that my Pokemon Tales is at right now. What you are reading right now is what I call the "Hoenn Arc". Originally what I had plan is just a retelling of Pokemon Alpha Sapphire but with Red in it. Why I choose to do this is because I wanted make my own quest story like the Pokemon anime and give Red his own journey, but I'm really not adding anything new and I don't like that. Another reason why I want to end the Hoenn Arc right now is because I realize I can't do a long quest story like the Pokemon anime and it's really holding me back from making the stories I wanna make about Red and the rest of his friends.**

 **So here's what I'm gonna do about it.**

 **The next chapter, Chapter 11 is gonna be the last chapter for the Hoenn Arc. Chapter 11 is gonna have a huge time skip for Red and May's journey through Hoenn for the chapter is gonna take place at the end, but there's a twist to it. In the last chapter I'm gonna explain the plot points that happen in Pokemon Alpha Sapphire and wrap it up in one chapter. This story is gonna have a "Complete" status for I don't like to leave unfinished stories behind.**

 **Once I'm done with it. I promise you from there on out that I'm gonna be making original, adventurous, and humorous stories for my Pokemon Tales series in the same style as my Sonic Tales series if you are familiar with that series Stories about Blue, Brock, Ethan, Misty, May, Brenda, and Lyra much more in these original stories I have for them. Each entry is gonna be short one shot stories or multi chapter stories that don't go above ten parts unless it has too.**

 **Not to mention it will put a lot of stress away from me and not make me feel like I'm in a timer and you guys don't have to wait for almost a year, plus on the good side. It will help me get closer to make the Pokemon Tales and Sonic Tales crossover once I establish the characters of Red and his friends. I really want Sonic and Honey from Sonic Tales to meet Red and May from Pokemon Tales for they are similar to each other. Maybe just maybe I'll be able to work on that other "Tales" series that I wanted to work on that will have a crossover with both of them.**

 **And just to give you guys a tease for what I plan after the Hoenn Arc is done. Here's a title of the second Pokemon Tales entry.**

 **Pokemon Tales: A New Leaf**

 **That title alone is enough to give you idea what's gonna happen after the Hoenn arc and there's a lot more planned like having Giovanni come back and strike Red's friends and family for revenge.**

 **I hope you guys understand why I'm doing this. I really want to make more Pokemon fics and unleash my ideas for everyone to see. I'm ready to unleash the inner Pokemon fan that I am and show my love for the series through my stories.**

 **And if you're wondering, yes. The next chapter is coming soon.**


	11. A New Game Plus

Several months have past since Red and May's have began their journey through the Hoenn region after leaving the island. Red and May have met with many people and Pokemon on their way. May did her best as any Pokemon trainer would do in their Pokemon journey by collecting all eight badges from by beating all eight gym leaders in the region. She took down the strong yet calm surfer Brawley and his fighting type pokemon from Dewford City, beat Wattson from Mauville City and his team of electric type Pokemon, meeting Flannery from Lavaridge Town and her blazing Pokemon. The most important gym leader encounter is May facing off against her father Norman, the gym leader of Petalburg City and his normal type Pokemon. For May, it was a test to see if she could beat her old man with her the strength of her Pokemon that she traveled with so far.

May beat her father in a gym battle and which surprised Norman, but smiled seeing how much May has grown since the start of her journey. From there on, May continued her journey and obtain the rest of gym badges around Hoenn with success. Of course, Red was there helping her through journey by helping train her Pokemon like her once cute Torchic who was now a fully evolved Blaziken and her Ralts that's now a Gardevoir.

During their time at Dewford City, Red and May finally manage to meet up with Steven. Red finally show the strange stones that Professor Oak gave to him to show to Steven. Steven told Red that the stones Oak gave him were known as Mega Stones, a stone that allows certain fully evolve Pokemon to evolve a stage for more strength and power. The stone that Red carried with him was known as a Charizardite X. This took Red by surprised and Steven gave him a Mega ring for him to use for his Charizard for they shortly had a one on one match between their mega evolved pokemon.

As a token for the great battle, Steven let Red have the mega ring and gave a spare to May, who later had a Blazikenite for she would later use on her own Blaziken. At first, May had trouble to mega evolved evolve her Blaziken, but thanks Red and his Charizard they manage to get that hidden power out of her Blaziken and became a unstoppable trainer when she uses her fire starter.

Of course not everything was bright and happiness during Red and May's journey. On the way, they encounter an evil organization known as Team Aqua, by their leader named Archie. The two trainer met the evil gang all over Hoenn as they stopped their plots. Team Aqua and Archie's mission was to cover land of Hoenn in water, giving more homes to water Pokemon. To do this, Archie obtain the blue orb and summon out the legendary Pokemon of the sea, Kyogre causing the land of Hoenn to be cover in a dark of heavy rain that had no stopping to it.

Red and May saved the land of Hoenn by beating Archie and his gang and May capturing Kyogre in order to keep it calm and safe from the likes of Archie and to stop the flooding rains. Capturing a rare like Pokemon Kyogre was shocking that a ten year old caught it but it made Red laugh seeing it reminded him of himself when he first caught Mewtwo. May however didn't use Kyogre for her Pokemon journey for it would make it too easy for her and Red suggested to use Kyogre during emergency or she's facing off another legendary Pokemon to make it a fair fight.

May wasn't the only trainer enjoying the travel around Hoenn for Red was taking everything in. Red took time to capture a few pokemon that he can't catch in both Kanto or Johto. He got himself a mega stone for his Sharpedo and another mega stone that he found for his Mewtwo that he wants to test out when he gets back to Kanto. The Treecko that Red caught back in the island was now a big grown Sceptile and could also mega evolve. When Red and May encounter a really trained Pokemon, Red would take the chance to battle with both his regular Kanto team and Hoenn team keeping things fresh for every battle that was to come to him.

Red also learned about the the different types of battles there were such as double battles that both him and May experience together as they team up with a each other or use two of their own Pokemon. During their travels, the two began to form a strong friendship as the two later grew more of a brother and sister relationship as May was starting to look up to Red as her big brother, even going as far as calling each other brother and sister.

Around the end of their journey, May recently beaten the Elite Four and the Hoenn Champion when she used her mega Blaziken against Steven's mega Metagross. It was a tough battle as to expect from the champion himself as Red watched and rooted the young trainer and received flashbacks to how he won the Pokemon league in the first place.

When Steven's Metagross finally fainted, it sparkle a new light in May's eyes as she and Blaziken stood there victorious and feeling a sense a huge accomplishment. Shortly after, May enter herself and her Pokemon in the Hall of Fame, news of May's victory over Steven quickly spread out all over Hoenn like wildfire.

Currently, Red and May were back at LittleRoot Town having a short get together with the friends they made during their journey and May's parents. There was Wally, Steven, the Elite Four and the gym leaders of Hoenn. Red and May's Pokemon we're outside of their pokeballs to have fun with the celebration.

Brendan was talking to May as he was listening to May's description with her battle against Steven. Brendan recently decided to get involved more into of the Pokemon contest instead of being a Pokemon trainer for he just found it more interested and has more fun. May was happy to hear the news and wish Brendan the beat in his goals with the Pokemon contest.

Red, alongside Pikachu on his shoulder were watching May from afar as they watch her talk with the tan color boy. Red took a closer look to May's face and tried to compare it to when he first met her.

Red chuckled and looked Pikachu, "May has really grown hasn't she?" He asked.

"Pika." The mouse responded softly as he nodded his head.

"By the looks of things, she doesn't need me around. I think Im just done everything I can for her." Red said, crossing his arms.

"Pika Pikachu Pikachu! (So what now?)" Pikachu asked.

"I guess we go home buddy. At least for right now that is. There still much I want to do outside the Kanto region." He said, patting Pikachu's head. "Right now, I wanna go home spend time with Mom, Misty, Blue, Ethan, and Brock. Knowing Misty, she's the one waiting for me the most."

Red looked over at the harbor that was connected to the large see of Hoenn. He saw multiple boats heading out into the sea going to other regions that Red has yet to visit.

Red caught sight of May walking towards with a smile. Red smiled back at the young trainer as she join Red and Pikachu by looking at the sea with them.

"What are you doing here? The fun is happening over there." May teased.

"Just wanted to get some fresh air of the sea." Red answered.

May looked straight at the sea, "So are you planning to go back to Kanto?" She asked.

Red nodded, "Yeah, but the next boat to Kanto is in two days, so I'm gonna be here for a bit." He said.

"Red, thank you." May said.

"For what?" Red said, confused.

"Letting me enjoy this journey of ours. I got to live the dream that I wanted since I was a toddler and you made that happen. I got to meet new people and Pokemon. I did it all with a friend beside me." May looked down at the ground with a smile.

Red smiled hearing what May told him, "May there's something I need to tell you. I've been saving this since we started our journey." He said.

"What is it?" May question.

"The reason why I decided to join you on this journey is because I didn't want you to end up like me when I became champion of Kanto." Red stated.

"What do you mean end up like you?" May said, curious to Red's words.

"After I became champion. I still strive to be the very best like no one ever was. I left all my friends and my mother to head to the top of Mt. Silver and because of that I hurted my own mother and friends that I left them and it change me most importantly." Red confess.

"When I first met you, you were a lot like me when I first started out. A newbie Pokemon trainer ready to see the large world in front of them. You actually made me feel like my old self when I first became a Pokemon trainer as we travel together. I almost forgot the feeling to what it is like to go out to explore the world." Red continued on.

"Wow Red, I never knew that." May a bit embarrassed.

"When I first started off. I had no one travel with me, just me and my Pokemon. I had no one to share the fun experience that I was going through." Red confess some more.

Red turn to May as he looked at her right on the eyes. "I should be the one thanking you, May. I'm happy you help brought out the old me."

The Pallet Town trainer put a arm around May's shoulder and shuffle her brown hair playfully in a teasing manner. "Not only has this journey gave me a friend, but a friend who is like a sister to me." Red said, messing with May's brown hair.

May chortled as she softly push away Red from her hair. "And who would have thought that I have someone like as my brother." May shot back as she gave Red a soft punch to his arm.

Red put his arms together and smirked down at the young trainer. "What are you gonna do now Ms. Champion of Hoenn? You gonna defend that title by going up a deadly snowy mountain." He mocked her.

"Actually Red, I was thinking of maybe going to Kanto with you." May said.

Red was shocked and so was Pikachu, "Really, you want to go to Kanto with me?" He said

May nodded, "Yeah. It's gonna be kinda boring without you and Pikachu, besides I could take on Kanto gym leaders if I want." She said, shrugging her shoulder.

"I also want to have more adventurous days with you Red and your friends and family." She said.

"But what about being the Champion here and your parents?" Red asked.

"I was just talking to Steven and I told him he could still be the Champion. He was okay with it and my parents also allow me to go to Kanto with you just as long I visit them time to time." May said.

"Are you okay with it?" May asked, shyly looking down.

Red nodded, "Of course I'm okay with it. It would be pretty dull without you around sis." He said.

"Then it settles. We're going to Kanto together!" May excitedly said.

"In the meantime, let's enjoy what Hoenn has left for us for the next two days." Red said as he and May began walking back to everyone.

"You hear that Pikachu? I'm coming with you guys to Kanto." May informed the mouse.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu chanted happily as he jumped into May's arms.

Two Days Later

" _We are arriving the dock of Vermillion City very soon. Please have your luggage, Pokemon, and other valuable items with you before you leave the boat."_

As the speaker of the boat finish the announcement. The sound of two people running was heard as the boat was sailing fast to the nearest land. Reaching the end front of the large cruise ship was Red, Pikachu, and May as they looked over the sea to see Vermillion City.

The two trainers were filled with excitement as they ran back to their room and prepare their things. As they got their things, the boat finally stopped as it docked near the pier of Vermillion City.

Red and May raced out of their room as they wanted to be the first ones out of the boat before everyone else. At their first step on Kanto region, May took a sniff of the air as she stretched her arms and legs for she was tired from waiting on the boat.

"So this what Kanto smells like?" May laughed.

"Talk about a blast from the blast." Red said, looking at the outskirt of Vermillion City.

"So where should we go first?" May said.

Red thought to himself, "How about right now. We go to my place and see my mom. I'm sure she'll be happy see me and to meet you in person." Red suggested.

"Sure thing, but first I wanna make a short call to my parents. I wanna let them know that I made it to Vermillion City safely." May said.

"Yeah no problem. The Pokemon Center is just on the left from the dock." Red pointed the direction. "I'll stand outside and wait for you as I get Charizard ready for us to ride on."

Moments later

Up in the blue sky was Red's Charizard soaring through the clouds of Kanto as he carried Red, Pikachu, and May on his back and let out a loud roar.

May was taking in the view as they pass such cities like Saffron City, Celadon City, and Cerulean City on the way. She saw some Butterfrees and Spearows flying, seeing the Kanto Pokemon up close. She looked down at the grass fields of Kanto to see Rattatas playing with each other, Ponytas running through the field, and Sandshrews digging their holes on the dirt floor.

"You know Red, seeing Kanto from up here is really beautiful. It just looks so bright and color to look down. No wonder Kanto is the simplest place to start a Pokemon journey." May said.

"Yeah, just imagine what it is like walking through all that when you don't have running shoes." Red smiled.

"I actually been to Kanto before you know." May said.

"Really?"

May nodded, "Yeah but I was very young at the time and I didn't remember much of Kanto. It was for a visit to Celadon City because my mom wanted to shop there. We took the train from Goldenrod City to Saffron City." She said as Red looked back to his view.

Red smiled for he saw something, "We are almost there May. Get ready for a hard landing." Red said, as he and May prepare themselves.

Charizard started to descend down to the ground as he began to dive down from the clouds. Charizard let out a loud roar as he flew down. In a few minutes, Charizard was near the ground level so that Red and May were safe enough to jump off the back.

Upon landing, Red and May found themselves in the center of Pallet Town, the hometown of Red. Charizard landed next to Red who call him back to his Pokeball.

"Wow! So this Pallet Town! It feels like I'm stepping on sacred ground." May said, happily.

"Eeyup this is the place. It's not much since there's only three building here after all." Red smiled at his hometown.

May turn around to see two house next to each other, one with a red roof on the left and one with a blue roof on the right. "I'm guessing your house is on the left." May scratched her head as she laugh.

"Yeah, that's Blue's house on the right there. I wonder if he's at the moment. Probably not since he's at the Viridian City gym at this hour." Red rubbed his chin.

"Come on, my mom is waiting for me to return. Let's give her a surprise." Red teased.

"You don't mind that I stay in your place while I'm here?" May asked.

"Of course not. Me and mom would be happy to have you stay with us. We even have spare bedroom that we don't even use so you'll be fine." Red gave a thumbs up as he and May walked up to the front door of his house.

"Ready to mom again buddy?" Red asked his mouse partner.

"Pikachu!" He chanted.

Red took a key to his house from his yellow backpack and inserted in the door knob. Very slowly Red open the door as he and May found the place to be dark inside.

"Why is it dark in here? I can't see a thing in here?" May asked.

"I don't know. It's usually bright in here. Maybe mom is out shopping for food." Red answered. "Hold on there's a light switch right here. It should bright things up in this place."

As Red flick the light switch on, he was taken surprise when the lights were turn on as he found his mother, his rival Blue, Professor Oak, and the rest of his friends like Brock, Blaine, Ethan, Lyra, Silver, Sabrina, Erika and Bill with bright smiles as the house was decorated in bright party lights. Red looked above his friends to see a banner with the words "Welcome Back!".

"Welcome home Red!" Everyone shouted.

"What!?" Red yelled.

Red's mother, Violet wearing her red house dress, white apron, and her beautiful brush purple hair stepped forth and gave her son a huge hug. "Welcome home my Champion!" She cried.

Red looked at everyone. "Mom, how did you guys know I was coming?!" He asked.

Violet stepped back from her son and giggled, "Why May herself told us. She was the one that plan this whole surprise party."

Red looked at May as she was giggling, "You did!?" He said.

"Yes sir! I planned this party two days ago by calling your mom that we were going back to Kanto. When we arrive at Vermillion City, I gave your mom a quick call to her to get everyone ready to come here. I figure we have a party for your return and for my championship." May laughed.

Violet gaze at May, "So you must be May. The girl who travel with my son through Hoenn." She said, with a welcoming smile.

"That's me! Please to meet you in person ma'am!" May gave a bow.

"My, you look more cuter in person, but please call me Violet." Violet giggled.

"Mom, May is staying with us if that's okay with you." Red asked.

"Of course, I see you and May have become great friends." Violet said, clapping her hands.

"Not only have we became friends, but we look up to each other like siblings." Red said, putting a arm around May's shoulder.

"Yeah! Red is like a big brother to me now!" May nodded.

"Wow, you two really have become close." Violet said as Red and May laughed.

Red looked at Professor Oak and his grandson Blue walking towards and grin at them. "It's good seeing you two." He said

"It's good seeing you too as well. I hope you had a fun journey through Hoenn and brought the information about those stones." Professor Oak said, shaking Red's hand.

"You bet! There's a lot we have talk about those stones!" Red said to the professor and looked down at his Mega Ring.

As Red was talking to Professor Oak. Blue was looking at May to examine her to see if she was a tough Trainer and gave her a sniff which creep out May a bit.

"So your the trainer that Red help train." Blue said. "Can't say much, you don't look much like a champion."

"And you must be Blue. The guy who stayed champion for ten minutes until Red beat you." May mocked back.

"Oh so you think you're tough huh? How about we have battle at some point after the party." Blue smirked.

May clench her fist, "You're on! I always wanted to take you on! If Red could beat you than so can I!" She said, determine.

"Red! I hope you caught some strong Hoenn pokemon because I want to battle them when this party is over!" Blue yelled.

"You bet! I've wanting to use my Hoenn team for a really tough battle!" Red responded.

Red looked over to see Ethan munching food from the food table and was surprise to see him here instead of Mt. Silver where he left him off before going to the Hoenn region.

"Ethan what are you doing here!? Shouldn't you be at Mt. Silver defending your title?" Red asked.

"Yeah about that. I gave the spot to Youngster Joey and his top percentage Rattata. I pretend to lose so I can leave Mt. Silver." Ethan said, laughing. "Joey is probably still at the top of Mt. Silver thinking he's the best trainer in the world right now. Ha! Poor sucker!"

After the talk with Blue and everyone else, Red and May began to have fun at the party as they drank the punch, ate the many tasty treats, dancing to some Smash Mouth from Red's music collection, and played some games that involves using their Pokemon.

There was a knock on the door which Violet went to open. Opening the door, Violet gave a big warming smile to see a certain orange hair girl who is deeply connected with her son.

"I was starting to wonder when you'll show up. Please come in. Red is right over there talking to Brock. He's gonna be so happy to you here." Violet said, stepping out of the way.

Over where Red and Brock were at, Red was done telling Brock a funny story that happen to him and May back in Hoenn as Brock laughed out loud.

"That's a good one Red! I can't believe that actually happened you and May." Brock slapped his knee.

"I know, man. It was stuck on our hair for a week! We were even thinking of cutting our hair bald because of it." Red laughed.

Brock lean back at the wall, "So Red, how was Hoenn? Did the place have many gorgeous women over there that I should check out?" He asked

"That reminds me. Me and May met up with your ex-girlfriend Roxanne from Rock University." Red said.

"You met Roxanne! Did she say anything about me!?" Brock panic.

Red looked at the ceiling and scratched his cheek as he was thinking. "Not much, all she said that you two broke up because of your love for Rock Pokemon, but I could tell that she misses you quite a bit.." He explained.

"Hmmmm…" Brock began to think. "That would explain the mysterious calls I've been getting from her lately."

"Red!" Shouted a female voice.

Look over at the crowd to see someone trying to get through. Red was stun for he knew who voice he heard just now due to how his heart just started beating faster. The person reaching for Red soon appeared in front of him as they looked eye to eye as the world around them stopped.

Standing in front of Red was the beautiful Cerulean gym leader, Misty, who Red had some long history with. What shocked Red was that Misty was wearing his hold red and white trainer jacket over her one piece swimsuit that he gave her before leaving to Hoenn on the night where they first kiss over at the Cerulean Cape.

Red and Misty were blushing at sight for they ran to each other and hugged deeply. May, Violet, Blue and Brock smiled as they stepped back to give the reunited couple some space.

Misty had her face buried on Red's chest as she shed some small tears. "You're back Red. You don't know how long I wait to feel your arms around me." Misty cried happily.

"Hey, I told you I'll be back didn't I? I'm here to stay for good." Red said, wiping the tears off Misty's green eyes. "I see you kept my old jacket? I kinda thought he would have thrown it away." He joked and laughed.

Misty lean her head off of Red's chest and gave him one big kiss on the lips. Red kissed back as he placed his hands on Misty's back and ran his fingers on through her orange hair and Misty's creamy color skin.

"Welcome back home, Sweetie." Misty said, giving Red his nickname.

Red gave a gave a quick kiss on the lip, "It's good being back." He shot a bright smile.

Red looked at everyone as he held an arm around Misty's waist and held his other hand in the air. "Come on everyone! Let's make this party one to remember! After it's over! Me and May are gonna start a new game plus!" Red said.

Everybody cheered as they drank their drinks to Red's word and continue the party. May went to Red, who was introduce to Misty and Brock as they got along became friends afterwards.

Starting tomorrow a new fresh of breath of new adventures and funny tales were awaiting for Red, May,, their friends, and Pokemon. A tale that each person and Pokemon will have and everybody is gonna be on the ride.

The end.

* * *

 **Coming next, Pokemon Tales: A New Leaf**


End file.
